Les Nuits Blanches de San Francisco
by Alexaneee
Summary: Cathy Clearwater est la fille aînée de Seth. Elle est dévergondée, féministe, sublime, et insupportablement snob. Elle se complait dans un monde qui n'existe que pour la servir, où les garçons sont à ses pieds, les filles la détestent. Lorsqu'elle se trouve forcée de partager son appartement en colocation avec un certain Jeremiah Black, la planète Cathy se met à tourner à l'envers.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello tout le monde ! Pour mes nouveaux lecteurs, je précise que cette page est consacrée à l'histoire de l'enfant de Nessie et Jacob, qui s'appelle Jeremiah, et la fille de Seth, Catherine, produit de l'amour qui le lie avec sa femme Annie (une humaine « normale »).**

 **J'ai déjà écrit et fini l'histoire d'Annie et Seth, qui s'appelle** ** _La Banquise fond au Printemps_** **, mais si vous préférez lire cette histoire d'abord sans avoir lu la précédente sachez que vous pouvez totalement le faire; vous comprendrez tout.**

 **J'espère que ça va vous plaire !**

* * *

J'ai quand même de la chance.

C'est la première chose que je me dis en traversant le couloir de Sheldon High School, mon lycée, à Sacramento, un vendredi soir de juin.

Pourquoi j'ai de la chance ?

D'abord, je suis jolie. Pas la peine de lever les yeux au ciel, je répète juste ce que les mecs de mon lycée me disent dès que je sors avec l'un d'eux. Et ce que je déduis du regard des mecs avec qui je ne suis pas encore sortie, qui me scannent de la tête aux pieds alors que je descends le corridor principal.

Je suis _le_ stéréotype de la _mean girl*_ que vous avez croisé au moins une fois dans votre vie. Qu'y puis-je ? J'ai un patrimoine génétique assez génialissime, et j'ai su l'agrémenter de petits caprices que mes grands parents ne peuvent me refuser, pour habiller ce corps de femme qui est déjà le mien.

A moi, le 2.55 Chanel !

Dieu que j'aime les sacs. Et le cuir. Grrr.

Bon, je suis un peu arrogante sur les bords, aussi. Je suis légèrement snob, chiante, narcissique et sarcastique.

Je m'appelle Catherine, au fait.

Pour que vous m'aimiez un peu quand même, je vais vous dire des choses cool sur moi : je suis première de ma classe (ce qui m'offre un statut de geek _et_ de mean girl : autant dire que je règne sur ce lycée), et il m'est même arrivé récemment de sauver un élève de la misère de l'impopularité.

C'est vous dire. Pour une mean girl, je ne suis pas si _mean_ que ça !

Être impopulaire, je ne sais pas ce que c'est. J'ai juste pris quelqu'un au hasard, j'ai déjeuné avec lui le temps qu'il se fasse des potes, je lui ai donné deux-trois conseils en terme de fringues et de mode, et puis, hop ! Le petit protégé a pu voler de ses propres ailes.

Il s'appelle Andrew. Si vous voulez mon avis, c'est surtout parce que je voulais me le faire que je l'ai d'abord sauvé des abysses de cet établissement. Et il s'est révélé plutôt entreprenant, le garçon.

N'allez pas croire que je suis une pute, non plus. J'aime les garçons. C'est aussi simple que ça. J'aime les embrasser. J'aime les toucher, les pousser par terre et faire l'amour avec eux. Je m'amuse, et je suis jeune, donc …que du bonheur.

Je me déplace jusqu'à mon casier en faisant rouler les muscles de mon dos (j'ai un dos-nu, on est en été) parce que je sais qu'Andrew me regarde de loin. Il est loin d'être discret, le petit. Il va falloir que je lui apprenne encore quelques trucs. Et après, je le largue. On a jamais vraiment été en couple, lui et moi, même si, si j'en crois ce qu'il m'a dit l'autre jour, il est passe de me faire sa demande en mariage.

Ah, ces petits. Aucune dignité. Je dis petit, parce qu'Andrew est en Seconde, alors que je suis en Terminale. Si ça vous gène que je sorte avec quelqu'un de plus jeune, et bien je ne peux rien vous dire à part que …j'ai un peu honte pour vous. Sérieusement. Au départ, les cheerleaders du lycée (qui m'admirent toutes alors que je ne suis _même pas_ pompom girl) m'ont mal regardée quand Andrew et moi on s'est affichés ensemble.

Je trouve que fermer la possibilité d'un peu de plaisir rien que parce que la société nous dit que ce n'est pas OK d'embrasser quelqu'un de plus jeune, c'est stupide. Alors, je dis _fuck_ la société. Attention, je ne suis pas en train de dire que je suis droguée, communiste, néo-soixantehuitarde bobo bienpensante. Je suis juste lucide. La société nous transmet une manière de penser _plutôt_ cool (c'est elle qui a engendré l'amour des adolescentes pour Chanel et Isabel Marrant, alors je ne peux que l'aimer), mais parfois, elle a juste _tord_.

Donc je ne choisis pas les mecs que j'ai envie de molester selon leur date de naissance (ni selon ce que les pompom girls vont penser de moi) mais plutôt en fonction de leur corps et de leur gueule. Et de leur intellect, aussi. J'ai pas envie d'un crétin dans mon lit.

Avec Andrew, c'était très sympa, mais la vie de célibataire me manque déjà. Non que les mecs aient arrêté de me regarder parce que je suis (selon Andrew) en couple, cela dit. Je préfère juste être seule. J'ai l'impression d'être plus puissante. Et puis Andrew est un peu dans le genre collant.

En plus, je déteste rester avec quelqu'un plus de trois semaines. Habituellement, le mec, je le prends, je le chope, on s'envoie en l'air, et je le plaque.

Dans le couple, c'est moi le mec, c'est moi qui porte la culotte, c'est moi qui gère, tout ce que vous voulez. Je ne supporte pas qu'on me casse les couilles, et je n'ai pas la patience de résoudre les conflits.

Tous les garçons avec qui je couche ne sont pas forcément du lycée, ce qui fait que je n'ai pas trop une réputation de chaudasse. Les mecs n'osent pas trop m'approcher, en général.

Je suis assez intimidante : sans être géante, je suis plutôt grande (dans les 1,75m), sans compter que je porte systématiquement des talons, et que ma garde-robe se compose en grande majorité de jupes et robes assez courtes — je peux me le permettre, donc je ne vais pas me priver. Et surtout, je suis rousse. _Rousse_ , les gars. _Le_ fantasme des mecs par excellence. Je ne suis pas Poil de Carotte au féminin, attention. Je suis d'un roux qui tire vers le brun, auburn, dit-on dans ma famille, parce que j'ai les sourcils bruns. Mais ce que je préfère chez moi, ce sont mes cils. J'ai des cils de biche. Ils sont méga longs, et surtout : ils sont auburn, comme mes cheveux. Ça me donne un air un peu bizarre, un peu lunaire, venu d'une autre planète. Mais ça, personne ne le sait, parce que je mets toujours du mascara. Ce n'est pas que je trouve mes cils moches (je vous l'ai dit, je les adore), seulement, avoir des cils roux, ça fait peur. Dès que j'ai eu l'âge de mettre du maquillage, je les ai couverts. Il n'y a que ma famille et Derek qui sont au courant.

Derek Williamson (dit Deck), mon meilleur ami de tous les temps, quand il ne m'appelle pas princesse, me surnomme « la plante carnivore ». Il dit que je suis comme Diane chasseresse ou une plante si belle qu'elle attire les hommes pour les bouffer. Être comparée à une plante, je ne trouve pas ça du meilleur effet. Mais bon. C'est Deck qui le dit, et on ne contredit pas Deck.

Je pousse un petit soupir de contentement en regroupant mes affaires de cours — on est un vendredi soir, demain c'est le week-end, et on part en excursion avec la familia.

Mais ce ne sont pas les seules choses qui me mettent en joie : ce matin, j'ai reçu une lettre de Stanford**; et je suis acceptée !

Je ne fais pas spécialement dans l'originalité : mon grand-père y a été, mes parents y ont été, et je vais y aller à mon tour, étudier la littérature européenne. Comme ma mère. Quand j'étais gamine, c'était elle qui me faisait l'école à la maison, et elle m'a transmis cet amour pour la littérature du Vieux Continent. C'est donc sans surprise pour mes parents que j'intègre l'Université « familiale ».

Ce n'est toujours pas la seule chose qui me rend extatique : l'année prochaine, je vais habiter toute seule dans l'ancien trois pièces de mes parents, à San Francisco, tout près de l'Université !

À moi la liberté !

Il y a une chambre d'ami, donc je me vois déjà inviter Deck tous les week-ends pour faire la fête, prendre des bains à rallonge, comme je les aime, avec des bougies autour et boules de bains effervescentes qui sentent les épices ou le chocolat.

Ou faire mes propres courses, n'acheter que du BIO et des petits légumes, ou aller seule en cours dans ce qui va être MA voiture, ou bien encore me trimballer à poil, seule chez moi, mettre la musique à fond pour cuisiner ou faire le ménage….

Sérieusement. C'est la belle vie. Ça va être d'enfer.

Quand je sors de l'établissement, je retrouve Deck occupé à charmer une fille de Première qui le regarde comme si c'était le Messie descendu des Cieux.

« Deck », je dis d'un ton sec, ce qui fait que la fille prend peur et bafouille « s- salut, Derek ». « Toujours en forme, je vois ».

Derek, c'est moi au masculin. C'est _le_ bourreau des coeur. C'est l'ultime mec canon du lycée. C'est le _jock*_ américain par excellence. Sauf que, bien sûr, je ne suis amie qu'avec des gens intelligents, et Derek cartonne en cours. Il a posé des dossiers à Yale** pour l'année prochaine, et même si la réponse tarde à lui parvenir, je suis sûre qu'il va être accepté.

« Le grand blond derrière moi est en train de me mater, non ? » je demande à mon ami, un sourire victorieux dans la voix.

« T'es vraiment forte, salope », me répond-il en souriant. « Nouvelle pêche ? »

Je hoche la tête. Si le mot « salope » vous choque, ou tout simplement le fait qu'on m'appelle comme ça, ne vous scandalisez pas : c'est purement affectueux. Deck me le dit souvent parce qu'il sait que je fais tomber les mecs comme des mouches (remarquez, en fin de compte, la métaphore de la plante n'était pas si mal trouvée). Et je pense pouvoir jurer que si quelqu'un d'autre m'appelle comme ça, je lui découpe la bite à la machette. Si, si, je suis comme ça.

« Cathy ! » j'entend hurler Matthew, mon frère, au volant de la voiture familiale. « Grouille, on va être en retard ! ».

Je lève les yeux au ciel, fais un big hug à mon meilleur pote et me dirige vers le Defender de papa (c'est un vieux Land Rover, pour les connaisseurs, suffisamment gros pour faire rentrer toute la famille, et qui va me revenir dans un peu moins de trois mois).

Ce n'est pas que nous ayons une famille excessivement grande. Nous sommes six en tout. Il y a moi, mes parents, et les triplés : Matthew (Matt), Eric et Charles (dans l'ordre de naissance). Apparemment, il y a eu des ascendants du côté de ma famille maternelle qui ont eu des triplés. C'est tellement rare que papa et maman sont restés sur le cul au moment où ils l'ont appris. J'étais là, mais aucun souvenir. J'étais trop petite.

« Alors, belle journée, sis ? » me demande Eric, installé à l'arrière.

« Intéressante », je dis, pour moi-même, en faisant un petit signe de la main à Andrew, qui lève une main un peu perdue au milieu du parking. « Et vous ? »

« Super », me dit Matthew, fidèle à lui-même.

Matthew est le frère vers qui je me tourne quand j'ai envie d'être avec quelqu'un qui ne posera pas de question. Il est assez solitaire, parle peu, ne se prend pas la tête. Je sais que si j'ai un problème, il cassera des nez pour moi. Même si, en toute honnêteté, je peux le faire toute seule.

« Et toi, Charles ? »

Le petit dernier (enfin, façon de parler) dit avec un sourire dans la voix :

« Oui, plutôt chouette. On a évité la retenue de justesse avec John et Kev. »

Charles est le turbulent de la bande. Quand on était gamin, on faisait enrager Maman en nous cachant partout. C'est lui qui a les meilleures idées de jeux. Et il ne se fait jamais choper. C'est un peu le triplé diabolique.

« Moi aussi, je vais bien », nous informe Eric, avec sarcasme, à qui, en effet, personne n'a demandé. « Et je crois avoir une petite idée de l'endroit où nous amènent les parents après le dîner. »

« OÙ ? » j'hurle, plus ou moins syncro avec Charles.

Eric a toujours une longueur d'avance. S'il y a quelque chose à savoir, il le saura. Si on lui ment, il le saura. Si on tente de lui cacher quelque chose, il le saura.

« À La Push. C'est l'anniversaire de Jeremiah. Il a dix-huit ans. »

Je grogne.

Je ne supporte pas ce mec. Il a mon âge, à quelques mois près. C'est le fils des meilleurs amis de mes parents, Tante Nessie et Oncle Jake. Ce ne sont pas mes _vrais_ oncle et tante, quoique Tante Nessie soit ma marraine. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'est le frère ou la soeur de mes parents. Mais c'est tout comme. Ils s'entendent comme larrons en foire (oui, j'aime les expressions archaïques). Je crois qu'ils auraient adoré que Jeremiah et moi on s'entendent comme eux, mais ça n'a pas été le cas. Il parait que quand j'étais petite, je passais déjà mon temps à lui jeter des trucs à la figure. Et même si c'était mon seul copain quand j'étais gosse, ça ne s'est pas trop arrangé en grandissant, je dois dire.

Je trouve qu'il n'est ni particulièrement fun, ni cool, et puis il me regarde toujours avec ce sourcil levé et un sourire en coin. Il se croit irrésistible. J'ai l'impression qu'il se fout de ma gueule.

Et personne, je dis bien _personne_ , ne se fout de la gueule de Cathy Clearwater. Non mais oh.

Ça va parce qu'on le voit relativement rarement. Une fois l'an, parfois moins. Mais je vous assure que je dois prendre sur moi quand on fait le déplacement. Ce qui est pénible, c'est que mes frères s'entendent assez bien avec lui. Enfin, sauf Matt, qui ne s'entend réellement qu'avec une seule personne, et c'est moi.

Ça fait un bon bout de temps qu'on ne les a pas vus. En fait, quand j'ai atteint l'âge de la puberté, mes parents m'ont éloignée de tous les vampires de la famille. Oui, oui, vous avez bien lu. Des vampires. Mon grand-père maternel en est un, et il est figé dans ses vingt-trois ans, ce qui veut dire que ma maman a presque vingt ans de plus que lui. C'est assez perturbant, je dois dire.

Et la famille de Tante Nessie est _entièrement_ composée de vampires. Tante Nessie elle-même est une sorte d'espèce hybride semi-vampire, semi-humaine. En soi, ce n'est pas vraiment un problème. Le problème vient de moi : mon père est un loup-garou, ce qui veut dire que potentiellement, j'ai des gènes de loup-garou. Normalement, les femmes ne se transforment pas, mais ma (vraie) Tante Leah était un loup dans le temps, donc on ne sait jamais. Si une personne avec des gènes de loup-garou se retrouve en contact avec des vampires en période de puberté, alors les chances de muter (c'est-à-dire de se transformer en grand méchant loup) sont multipliées par 5. Ce qui est énorme.

Mes parents ne voulaient pas de cela pour moi, ni pour mes frères, c'est pour ça que dès que j'ai atteint mes treize ans, on a cessé de les voir. Mes parents continuaient de faire le déplacement pour ne pas les perdre de vue (enfin surtout parce que Nessie et ma mère ne peuvent pas se quitter, et que mon père adore Oncle Jacob), mais nous, les enfants, non.

Personne ne savait ce qu'allait devenir Jeremiah. Il a un quart de sang vampire, et deux de sang loup-garou (son père en est un). On ne sait toujours pas s'il va mourir, ou s'il est immortel, comme ses parents.

Parce qu'un loup garou peut choisir d'arrêter de vieillir s'il passe son temps à se transformer. Mon père a choisi de ne plus se transformer une fois qu'il s'est marié avec maman, mais Oncle Jacob continue de muter, ce qui fait qu'il est figé dans ses 20 ans.

En revanche, si l'avenir « éternel » de Jeremiah est incertain, on sait néanmoins qu'il se transforme en loup. Et que sa morsure est mortelle et peut changer quelqu'un en vampire. Ce qui fait donc de lui un mélange de race presque parfait.

Pour être honnête, ça fait des lustres que je n'ai pas vu Jeremiah. La dernière fois qu'on s'est croisés, il est venu à la maison pour les 12 ans des triplés. Ce qui remonte à …quatre ans. Il avait quatorze ans, il était timide et peureux, parlait excessivement peu et me prenait pour sa pote alors que je ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec lui. Sale type.

« Ça va, princesse », me dit Charles, affectueusement. « Il est pas si terrible, Jeremiah. »

Je le regarde avec mes sourcils levés, l'air de dire « il y a erreur sur la personne, mon gars. ». Eric approuve :

« Mais oui ! Jer est cool ! Je vois pas ce que tu trouves à lui reprocher ».

Je le regarde d'un air bovin, puis je me reprends, parce que ce n'est pas hyper glamour, j'imagine.

Même Matt s'y met.

« Si tu veux mon avis », me dit-il, calmement, en faisant son créneau dans le jardin de la maison, « tu ne l'aimes pas, juste parce que vous vous ressemblez un peu trop à ton goût. Quand on était gosses, tu t'entendais super bien avec lui ! »

Je soupire.

« Il est con », je dis, butée.

* * *

*Mean girl/jock/geek : catégories générale qu'on applique aux élèves du lycée. La "mean girl" (lit. méchante fille) est l'équivalent de notre fille la plus populaire française, généralement très belle, très riche et qui plaît aux garçons. Le jock, c'est le sportif américain un peu con-con qui est absolument canon; et le geek c'est l'intello à lunette mais qui reste assez stylé quand même. Si vous vous y perdez un peu je vous conseille de regarder l'excellent _The Duff_ , sorti l'année dernière.

**Stanford/Yale : université du top 10 des Grandes Écoles Américaines, qui font parti d'une petite dizaines de grandes université en tête des classements qu'on nomme l'Ivy league ("Ivy" veut dire lierre en anglais, ça représente l'ancienneté de ces universités dans lesquelles pousse un lierre multi-séculaire)

 **Alors, quelques questions :**

 **1\. J'ai l'intention de faire de cette histoire quelque chose de court, mais avec des chapitres plus longs : je taperai probablement dans les 4000 mots par pages (alors que c'était 1500 mots environs pour La Banquise fond au Printemps. Ce chapitre est plus court, mais c'est un préambule. Est-ce que le mode de fonctionnement que j'ai en tête vous va ?**

 **2\. Si vous trouvez Catherine un peu hors du moule des personnages de Twilight, c'est d'abord parce qu'elle vit à Sacramento (en Californie), qu'elle y a vécu toute sa vie et que ses parents se sont beaucoup émancipés de tous les spécimens vampire/loups-garous pour les raisons que la narratrice vous a expliqué.**

 **3\. Catherine va dire pas mal de conneries dans cette histoire. Gardez bien à l'esprit que Catherine n'est pas moi !**

 **4\. Vous aimez ? Des idées ? Des récriminations ? Dites moi tout !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tous le monde ! On se retrouve après deux semaines !**

 **Merci pour vos reviews.**

 **Je tiens tout particulièrement à remercier et à répondre à Maneeya pour éclaircir quelques petits points qui ont l'air confus : Jeremiah est capable de transformer quelqu'un en vampire alors que c'est un loup parce qu'il est à la fois un loup et un vampire (son grand père est un vampire, son père est un loup-garou) : deux races qui se repoussent comme des aimants, à l'intérieur d'une même personne; c'est inévitable. Il est bien entendu qu'il ne se transforme pas en vampire lui-même en se mordant la langue; parce qu'il a déjà un quart de sang vampire en lui : il ne peut pas se transformer en ce qu'il est déjà, c'est comme s'il avait été vacciné. En revanche, si Renesmée ne peut pas transformer quelqu'un avec sa morsure, son fils le peut (vois ça comme un saut de génération; comme les taches de rousseurs chez les humains par exemple). J'espère que c'est plus clair. Ensuite, oui, et je te remercie de l'avoir souligné, Catherine se soucie de ce que les gens (et par extension les lecteurs) pensent d'elle : ce n'est pas sa description qui est artificielle, c'est elle-même. Enfin, les personnages sont bien entendus amenés à s'exprimer par eux-mêmes à travers cette fiction et à se libérer de l'étiquette que leur colle la narratrice : un peu de patience. J'espère que la suite te plaira !**

* * *

Lorsque je rentre à la maison, les triplés sur mes talons, ça sent les cookies aux amandes et au chocolat dans toute la maison. Uh, oh. Si Maman nous a fait de la pâtisserie, il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

« Bonjour mes enfants ! », nous accueille Maman avec un énorme sourire.

Honnêtement, ma mère est la plus belle des femmes. Je suis peut-être _légèrement_ partiale dans mon jugement, mais sérieux. Elle est bien plus petite que moi, avec des cheveux absolument extraordinaires, blonds comme de l'or, coupés au carré. Elle n'a pas un carré strict, mais de grosses ondulations sur les pointes, comme si elle faisait un brushing tous les matins. En réalité, ces incurvations lui sont venues quand elle a coupé ses cheveux. Je m'en souviens : j'avais 10 ans.

Ma mère est légèrement ronde : suffisamment fine pour qu'on admire ses jambes quand elle met des jupes (c'est-à-dire tous les jours), mais suffisamment voluptueuse pour avoir de belles formes que je lui envie quand nous sommes habillées pareil. Elle a de beaux yeux noisettes (marrons, avec du vert dedans), et une peau laiteuse, lumineuse, magnifique. Et quand elle sourit, elle me donne envie de courir dans ses bras. Et ses cookies sont à mourir. En 18 ans je n'ai pas réussi à m'en lasser.

Mais Maman n'est pas le cliché de la mère au foyer dévouée. Elle travaille d'arrache-pied — elle est maître de conférence de littérature française comparée à Berkeley et pète des câbles quand nous marchons en chaussettes blanches dans la maison. Non, sérieusement. Si nos chaussettes blanches arrivent avec le dessous noir à la lessive, c'est nous qui devons la faire. Maman déteste les tâches ménagères, et, par contagion, nous aussi, même si j'ai conscience que je vais devoir tout faire toute seule dans mon nouvel appartement à la rentrée.

« Hey Mom », on dit en choeur, par habitude.

Charles se rue à la cuisine, tandis qu'Eric regarde Maman avec un air suspicieux. L'éternel enquêteur de la bande a senti le problème, comme moi. Matthew monte dans sa chambre, quatre à quatre.

Ils ont chacun une chambre à l'étage, et j'ai la plus grande, au fond.

« Maman », dit Eric avec les yeux plissés « Est-ce qu'il se passe quelque chose dont je devrais m'inquiéter ? »

Elle rit.

« Non, chéri », répond-elle, un grand sourire pendu aux lèvres. « Je voulais juste faire passer la pilule pour ta soeur ».

Je regarde Maman, et elle me confirme dans une grimace :

« On va à La Push. Jeremiah sera là. Je sais que c'est pas l'amour fou entre vous, alors je vous ai fait des petites cookies. »

Ok, peut-être que ma mauvaise humeur est en train de céder. Quelqu'un a une Maman aussi adorable ? Sérieusement.

« Ho mais Mommy », je dis, foutue pour foutue, dans un rare et inattendu accès de tendresse. « T'es trop gentille »

Elle me fait 'pff' en balayant ma remarque d'une main légère, alors que je sais qu'au fond d'elle, elle est soulagée. Sa manoeuvre a parfaitement réussi. Elle est sournoise. Elle est géniale.

Je me dirige dans ma chambre avec des tas de cookies et pas mal de boulot. Je ne compte pas passer mon week-end à bosser si on va chez Tante Nessie, d'autant plus qu'à mon avis on va faire pas mal de shopping. J'ai donc intérêt à m'y mettre sérieusement ce soir si je veux me débarrasser d'un maximum de boulot avant demain.

« On part à six heures ce soir ! » nous hurle maman du rez-de-chaussée.

J'ai quatre heures devant moi. Je divise mentalement ça en trois heures de boulot et le reste en rangement, bagage et grignotage. Ma chambre ressemble à Bagdad, donc ça ne sert à rien d'y passer cinquante ans, j'y arriverai pas. Je pose mon sac sur le sol, lance un coup d'oeil circulaire autour de ce taudis, et je commence à rassembler les affaires nécessaires au voyage.

Mes parents conduisent souvent de nuit. Enfin, quand je dis mes parents, c'est surtout mon père, Matt et moi. Papa, parce qu'il préfère avoir le contrôle, et Matt et moi parce qu'on est insomniaques. Je dors très peu la nuit : quatre ou cinq heures, pas plus. C'est pour ça que je suis si bonne en classe : que faire d'autre que bosser, à cinq heure du matin, quand on a plus sommeil ?

Matt a aussi hérité de ce problème, et nous alternons habituellement la conduite sur les longues distances. Pour aller à La Push, on met quatorze heures. Oui, quatorze. C'est-à-dire qu'on arrivera samedi matin …

Mes parents ne sont pas du genre à payer six billets d'avion pour deux jours, même si on ne voit jamais les Black.

Et on va probablement tous sécher les cours lundi tellement on sera morts de fatigue. Tous sauf Maman, qui a une conférence dans l'après-midi.

En préparant mes affaires, ma bonne humeur ne disparaît pas. Ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas retrouvée en famille, avec mes frères et mes parents, et je suis contente de partir à l'aventure avec eux avant de vivre seule l'an prochain. Le voyage s'annonce donc fort sympathique. Sauf qu'au bout, il y a ce boulet de Jeremiah. Uargh.

Puis je me mets à bosser, doucement mais sûrement. Je fais mon commentaire de texte de français, des équations, j'avance dans mon bouquin de Toni Morrison, je fais ma valise en choisissant consciencieusement mes vêtements, et je remplis mon sac à main de livres du XIXe, (parce que je suis dans ma phase Thomas Hardy en ce moment), avant de me présenter comme une fleur avec mon énorme valise devant mon père qui m'engueule parce que j'ai du retard. Il est dix-huit heure dix, et c'est lui qui commence par conduire.

Matt essaye tant bien que mal de dormir, alors que Maman sombre dans le sommeil au bout de quelques minutes, sur le fauteuil passager. J'ouvre un bouquin de Hardy en levant les yeux au ciel. Je vous fais une confidence : c'est un petit secret que mes frères gardent pour moi au lycée. Si je passe ma vie à snober les gens, c'est en partie parce qu'il n'y a rien que je n'aime plus faire (a part l'amour) que lire, et que les gens incultes qui n'y connaissent rien à la littérature, ils me trouent le cul. Je suis d'avis que la littérature est à la base de tout, que c'est l'origine et la fin, et que ceux qui ne s'y intéressent pas sont dans le brouillard le plus complet.

Je lis de tout : des bouquins d'histoire (j'en ai fini un sur la démolition de la Bastille la semaine dernière, c'était pas trop mal; un peu court, mais la problématisation était interessante), des romans, de la philosophie, du théâtre, des nouvelles, des BD, des romans d'amour à la con… bref. J'adore ça.

Je suis en train de finir mon troisième roman de Thomas Hardy, _The Well-Beloved_ , que j'ai dévoré en quelques heures, à l'aide de ma lampe frontale (si quelqu'un du lycée me voyait ainsi, il se dirait qu'il y a erreur sur la personne) quand Matt me demande de conduire. Il est quelque chose comme trois heures du matin, et j'ai une pêche d'enfer. Papa dort à l'arrière, et Matt propose de me tenir compagnie avec de la musique (qu'on partage, chacun avec un écouteur) pour que je ne sois pas toute seule. Eric et Charles ronflent comme des sonneurs derrière.

Je conduis donc pendant quatre bonnes heures, avec la musique groove et un peu underground de Matt. On parle rarement, mais je savoure le moment que je préfère de la journée, en général, où le soleil se lève sur notre droite, et l'horizon est chatoyant de couleurs roses et dorées. J'en profite en mangeant des muffins tout chauds que Matt est sorti acheter rien que pour nous. La smala se réveille petit-à-petit, et je suis en train de swinger sur une chanson de Dean Martin quand nous arrivons à La Push.

J'avais oublié à quel point cet endroit était beau. C'est le début de l'été, et même si le soleil est déjà en train de filer dans les nuages, les couleurs diaprées du matin scintillent encore un peu.

« En forme, Cathy ? » me demande mon père, en se frottant les yeux.

La vérité ? Je ne suis pas plus enchantée de voir Jeremiah que je ne l'étais hier. Et même le ciel irisé d'orange et de rose ne me le fait pas oublier. En plus, je pue, je ne me suis pas lavée depuis hier matin et j'ai transpiré froid cette nuit.

À vous je peux le dire, mais si vous vous avisez de le répéter, je vous étripe et vous étrangle avec votre propre intestin grêle. Si, si, je suis comme ça. Toute stylée et géniale que je suis, il y a un truc pas très glamour que je n'assume pas : je transpire comme un porc. Rien d'inquiétant, je vous rassure, mais pour une fille aussi populaire et cool que moi, c'est pas la grande classe. Je fais beaucoup de sport, ça doit être pour ça.

Mais ne vous méprenez pas : je ne suis pas le stéréotype de la fille sage en plein dans le mood « healty » qui tourne sur internet depuis quelques années. Le « healty », un comportement alimentaire et sportif sain, si vous préférez, ce n'est pas une attitude passagère pour moi : c'est un mode de vie dans lequel j'ai toujours vécu et duquel je n'ai aucune envie de m'éloigner. Je ne fais pas la chiffe molle dans une salle de sport et mes frères non plus : on va courir dans la nature ou nager à la piscine (le Pacifique est excessivement froid, surtout à La Push). Enfin, il s'agit plus de nager que de courir, en ce qui me concerne, parce que clairement n'allez même pas imaginer les litres de sueur sur mon corps après 10km de course. Bonjour et bon appétit…

Quoi qu'il en soit, je nage beaucoup, je mange sainement et vais au hammam au moins une fois par mois. En revanche, n'allez pas croire non plus que je bouffe des graines toutes la journée. Je ne suis pas un putain d'oiseau. Je vais manger des tomates bio et cueillies la veille ou l'avant-veille, de la viande labellisée et des oeufs de poules qui ne sont pas déjà à moitié mortes lors de la ponte. Manger sain c'est un luxe pour moi, pas une manie paranoïaque et passagère. Appelez-moi bobo si vous voulez, j'en ai rien à foutre.

Toujours est-il que j'ai soif, que je pue et que je n'ai pas envie qu'on me voit comme ça. Je suis Cathy Clearwater, je suis censée être parfaite en toute circonstance.

« Hmm » je marmonne, sèchement.

Matthew à côté de moi doit sourire, parce que que vois ses pommettes et ses tempes se plisser, près de ses yeux. Tous les deux, on a pas dormi de la nuit, on va être exécrables toute la journée. Enfin, surtout moi. Matt va simplement demeurer muet jusqu'à demain.

 _Ah_ , je songe, en me garant dans l'allée de la maison des Black, qui n'a pas changé depuis six ans. _J'ai hâte de faire chier le monde_.

Papa sort de la voiture, mes frères et lui prennent les valises (c'est l'avantage d'avoir trois frères) et on se dirige vers la maison. Tante Renesmée en sort, tout sourire, avec ses jolies fossettes et ses cheveux presque roux, et elle est si belle et si jeune par rapport à ma mère que j'en ai presque un choc.

Elle salue tout le monde avec effusion, et ses yeux se posent sur moi.

« Ma Cathy, mais que tu es devenue jolie ! »

Elle s'approche de moi, et on se prend dans les bras.

« Bonjour Tatie », je dis avec un sourire.

Comme je l'ai dit, mes parents m'ont empêchée de la voir pendant ma puberté pour ne pas que je me transforme en loup. Aujourd'hui j'ai 18 ans, mais papa m'a confié dans la voiture qu'il avait beaucoup tergiversé avec maman, avant de décider que trois jours n'allaient pas faire de mal à quiconque, et que de toute façon Nessie n'est que demi-vampire.

Il n'y a pas de méthode claire pour éviter une transformation, si ce n'est : fuir les vampires. Comment je fais lorsque ma marraine en est à moitié un ? Je ne vais pas rester séparée d'elle jusqu'à mes trente ans …

Tante Nessie s'écarte de moi, me prend par les épaules pour mieux me regarder.

« Que tu es belle ! Oh, tu m'as manqué, ma jolie filleule ! », s'écrie-t-elle, avant de me reprendre dans ses bras.

Je ris. Elle aussi, bien que j'ai du mal à l'admettre, m'a manqué.

« Allez, rentrez, je vous en prie », suggère Tante Nessie, « les garçons sont partis courir, je suis en train de préparer le petit-dèj ».

« Tatie », je dis, en entrant dans la cuisine, Eric sur mes talons, mon sac dans les bras. « J'ai conduis presque toute la nuit, je peux aller me reposer ? »

« Mais bien sûr ma puce ! Tu as la chambre qui donne sur le lac, comme lorsque tu étais petite. Tu peux dormir, te changer, prendre une douche… fais comme chez toi ».

Eric me monte docilement ma valise, et je m'écroule sur l'édredon dès qu'il a fermé la porte derrière lui.

Quand j'émerge, il est quinze heures, j'ai dormi sept heures (ce qui est excessivement rare) et sérieusement, j'ai une pêche de fou. Je pensais que j'allais me reposer pour deux heures maximum, mais il s'avère que j'étais plus fatiguée que je ne le pensais. Après m'être extirpée des couvertures, dans lesquelles je ne me souviens pas m'être enroulée tant mon sommeil était lourd, je sautille jusqu'à la commode pour attraper mes serviettes de bain et ma trousse de toilette.

Ensuite, je me prends une bonne cinquantaine de minutes pour me relaxer complètement : je me lave les cheveux, m'applique un soin nourrissant, je m'hydrate le corps, me fais un masque frais pour le visage, et je pioche dans ma valise un legging taille haute et une chemise en lin gris chiné, très large. J'enfile des slip-on bordeaux, me fous un coup de mascara (indispensable, vous le savez maintenant) et de terracota sur les joues, avant de me sécher les cheveux. Quand j'ai fini, je descend les escaliers en trainant des pieds, mon dernier bouquin de Hardy, _Far from the Madding Crowd_ , à la main. Je veux absolument le lire avant de regarder l'adaptation cinématographique.

En bas, il n'y a qu'Oncle Jacob qui regarde les infos, affalé dans un canapé.

« Bonjour, la marmotte ! » s'exclame-t-il avec la voix rocailleuse des Quileutes. « Comment vas-tu ? «

« Super », je dis, et, pendant que je parle, mon ventre gargouille avec un bruit absolument dégueulasse.

« Ha-ha, Ness a prévu le coup », m'assure-t-il en se levant énergiquement du sofa.

Il se dirige vers la cuisine d'un pas souple, et attrape des plats et des couverts pendant que je redécouvre la maison où j'ai vécu tant de moments heureux, petite. Le séjour est orienté sud, ce qui fait que la lumière filtrée par les fenêtre éclaire la pièce d'une douceur estivale. Je me souviens de ma mère, dans cette même pièce, avec ses cheveux longs attachés en chignon, qui rit, la tête en arrière, et de ma marraine, avec ses fossettes, qui la regarde avec des larmes de joie dans les yeux. Ma mère et ma marraine sont meilleures amies, presque soeurs. Quand elles sont ensembles, elles passent leur temps à glousser comme les dernières des connes, puis ça dégénère en éclats d'hilarité et puis en fou rire incontrôlable. Mais étonnamment, je me surprends à sourire quand je les entends. C'est devenu de plus en rare, comme mes parents nous ont volontairement éloigné d'elle. Pourtant, ces rires ont toujours dans ma mémoire la saveur sucrée d'une enfance bénie qui nous contraint à traiter les choses de la vie adulte avec amertume.

« Tiens, voilà ton repas », me dit Oncle Jake, ce qui me ramène au présent. « Comment se passent les cours ? »

Il s'assoit en face de moi avec un hot dog pendant que j'avale le reste de rôti et de salade que Tatie a gardé pour moi.

« Super », je répète, « mon amour pour l'école ne s'est pas arrêté au CM2 ».

Il rit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu préfères, comme matière ? » me dit-il, et, même si ça me saoule parce que je m'étais préparée mentalement à bouffer seule, parce que Dieu sait que j'ai besoin de solitude et de Thomas Hardy en ce moment, je fais un effort pour parler avec mon Oncle.

Même si ça n'est pas le gars le plus spirituel de la planète, il est gentil, il percute vite et il est drôle.

« La linguistique », je dis. « C'est ça que je veux faire plus tard. Traduire, interpréter, enseigner »

Il inspire en ouvrant grand les yeux et en plissant les coins de sa bouche vers le bas, l'air impressionné. Et ouais, _bitch_. Je peux être belle _et_ intelligente.

Cette réaction chez mon Oncle me remet de mauvaise humeur. Non mais sérieux. C'est comme les mecs qui viennent m'aborder dans la rue. Est-ce qu'ils pensent sérieusement deux secondes que je vais leur donner mon numéro juste avec un « hey mademoiselle t'es charmante » ? C'est d'ailleurs puisqu'ils ont l'air d'en être sûr que je les rembarre systématiquement, même si dans le tas il y en a qui sont mignons. Si vous n'êtes pas au courant, en Californie ça se fait de plus en plus. Bye bye la galanterie, on vient t'aborder comme si t'étais un kilo de fruit sur le marché et les mecs espèrent qu'une fille qui est accepté à Stanford et qui a un minimum de matière grise leur dise « bah écoute franchement mec t'es trop canon, en plus t'es vulgaire, macho et malpoli, ça me plait trop allez viens on va niquer dans une allée et se refiler tout plein de MST » … Sérieusement.

Ok, bon, je suis partie un peu loin, mais les gens qui ont l'air estomaqué parce que je fais du latin, que je parle couramment le français et l'italien, ça me troue le cul : est-ce que j'ai l'air de ne pas pouvoir le faire ? Mes capacités n'ont pas à être questionnées juste parce que je suis populaire et jolie et que je vais sans aucun doute être élue reine de promo la semaine prochaine. J'en ai marre que les gens pensent qu'il y a une dichotomie irrévocable entre l'intelligence et la beauté. Je pense vraiment que l'intelligence et la beauté c'est la même chose : vous trouvez ça beau, vous, une fille conne ? La beauté c'est l'intelligence et l'intelligence c'est la beauté, les deux se complètent et ne vont pas l'un sans l'autre.

Donc oui, Tonton, je veux être une intellectuelle plus tard, je veux écrire une thèse et faire chier les mecs parce que je serais tellement bien pour eux que sortir avec moi sera à la fois leur plus grand rêve et l'impossibilité de leur vie.

« Ah, la miss est levée ! » s'écrie une voix solaire, et je découvre Tatie Nessie qui entrouvre la baie vitrée pour rentrer dans la pièce et me faire un nouveau hug de bienvenue. Elle est suivie de mes parents, de mes trois frères, et de …Jeremiah.

A la seconde où mes yeux se posent sur lui, je sais que les choses vont se compliquer.

* * *

 **Alors, est-ce que vous commencez à vous sentir plus proche de Catherine ou est-ce que c'est toujours aussi hermétique ? Rappelez-vous, Catherine dit des conneries mais je ne suis pas elle ^^**

 **Pleins de bisoux :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut la compagnie ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien ! Je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël, voici un petit cadeau pour vous : le troisième chapitre.**

 **Merci à Maneeya, Laurie, Taraimperatrice (Breeeeeeef) pour vos commentaire.**

* * *

Ce mec a les yeux verts. Les yeux verts, les gars. Comme moi. Je ne plaisante pas. Je ne me rappelais même plus la couleur de ses yeux tellement il me saoulait la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

On se détaille du coin de l'oeil, et je vois que ma mère appréhende ma réaction, qu'elle sait pouvoir être, sinon explosive, du moins mal élevée.

Mais je n'ai pas envie d'être mal élevée juste maintenant. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point Jeremiah était beau. Peut-être parce que j'étais pas encore grosse chaudasse quand j'avais 12 ans. Mais le fait est qu'il est vraiment très beau. Dans un genre pas du tout conventionnel, attention. Il a une espèce de rudesse dans le visage qui montre qu'il a vécu des trucs pas spécialement rigolos, avec un profil brut et des sourcils sévères, mais il a une espèce d'aura, de lumière intérieure qui (à mon grand dam) m'empêche de détourner les yeux. Il est excessivement grand, plus grand que mon père, que son père à lui, avec une musculature pas dégueulasse, si vous voulez mon avis.

« Salut », finit-il par dire après m'avoir scrutée, des pieds à la tête.

J'ai l'impression de découvrir une autre personne. Ou est passé le Jeremiah geignard et cynique de mon enfance ? Il a la voix caverneuse de sa famille, et je sens les poils de ma nuque se dresser involontairement.

« Jeremiah », je dis, en hochant la tête, d'une voix de glace.

Personne ne suit notre interaction, excepté ma mère, plus ou moins discrètement (clairement, comprenez _moins_ ).

« Les garçons », propose Oncle Jake, et Jeremiah s'arrache à la contemplation de ma personne, que j'aurais aimé voir davantage béate que ça. « Ça vous dit, une petite partie de baseball ? »

Eric et Charles sautent de joie, mon père aussi, tandis que Matt et Jeremiah se contentent d'acquiescer vaguement. Mon oncle se tourne vers moi avec un sourire entendu.

« Ok » je dis, plus par pur esprit de compétition que par plaisir. « Mais pas de tricherie avec vos trucs surnaturels ».

Jeremiah sourit, mais dans le vide, et d'un seul côté, avec le coin gauche de sa bouche, et ça me fais penser à une grimace. Je m'en veux de faire aussi attention à ses faits et gestes : qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre, qu'il fasse bouger la peau de son visage ? Rien à carrer, de sa tronche de cake.

Il faut savoir un truc sur moi : en plus d'être terriblement arrogante et géniale, je suis sur-compétitive. Comment vous croyez que j'ai réussi à entrer à Stanford, avec une bourse, alors que mes parents ne manquent clairement pas d'argent ? Quand je décide que quelqu'un me fait chier et qu'il faut que je lui montre que c'est moi qui commande, alors rien ne peut m'arrêter. Je faisais de la compétition de gymnastique dans le temps, je pense que ça vient de là. Je suis tellement compétitive que ça en devient maladif. Je me mets dans des états pas possible. Enfin, vous ne le croirez que lorsque vous le verrez.

« Je vais mettre un truc en coton », je dis, avant de disparaitre dans ma chambre.

Quand je redescends et que j'ai refichu Jeremiah dans la case des « cons » à laquelle il appartenait depuis mes neuf ans, à peu de choses près, ils sont tous dans le grand jardin de devant, à répartir les équipes. Maman ne veut pas jouer parce qu'elle a le dos fragile et Tatie non plus, parce qu'elle trouve que le baseball, c'est plus intéressant à regarder. Grand bien lui fasse.

« Chérie », m'apostrophe mon père, en courant sur place pour s'échauffer, « tu es le chien ! »

Bon. Visiblement je suis avec papa et Charles. On a intérêt à gagner.

C'est Jeremiah qui doit courir en premier. On se met en position. On se regarde dans les yeux. Je lui lance la balle avec le moins de précision possible tout est essayant de rester dans les règles, mais il l'intercepte sans difficulté et l'envoi su-per loin. Charles décolle pour aller la chercher, et j'ai le temps de voir Jeremiah atteindre la première base sans que je comprenne ce qui m'arrive. Angoissée et grisée par l'urgence de la situation, je vois Charles revenir en courant, lancer la balle à mon père et quand je l'intercepte, Jeremiah est sur la troisième base. Je tremble, j'ai chaud. J'ai envie de gagner. Je lance la balle, et, haletante, je distingue, impuissante, Jeremiah finir son tour sans problème. Il a de longues jambes et je vois ses muscles se bander sous ses vêtements. Sa cage thoracique se soulève tranquillement. Quand il revient devant moi après que notre équipe ait réussi à éliminer Matt, je vois une veine de son front qui bat, brusquement, et frénétiquement.

Je lui lance la balle, suivant ma première stratégie, et cette fois, à mon grand plaisir, je réussis. Jeremiah rate son tir et atteint la première base de justesse. C'est moi qui suis aux commandes, j'ai l'impression jouissive de maîtriser la situation.

Poursuivant sur cette cadence qui me correspond mieux, nous échangeons les rôles. Cette fois-ci, c'est Jeremiah le chien, et il me lance la balle dans un a-coup précis et une trajectoire linéaire. Je frappe dedans, avec toutes mes forces, et me lance dans une course débridée. Je passe une, deux, trois bases et chacune me fais encore un peu plus de bien. J'atteins la quatrième base, en transe, un sourire coquin aux lèvres. J'ai fait un coup de circuit. Un tour entier. C'est aux autres membres de mon équipe de courir, et puis c'est reparti pour un tour, mais ça s'annonce bien.

Quand je m'y remets, j'attrape la batte, en place consciencieusement l'extrémité entre mes genoux, avant de la remonter le long de mes cuisses. Je vais tout donner. Oncle Jacob a remplacé Jeremiah, et quand j'entend le bruit satisfaisant de la balle qui claque contre le bois de la batte de baseball, je repars dans une course effrénée. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai à prouver à quiconque, mais je cours, je cours, je cours, sans m'arrêter, comme si j'avais des oeillères de cuir près des yeux, et comme je n'ai sans doute jamais couru aussi vite, tout à coup je ne vois plus que la prochaine base, la quatrième, la dernière, celle que je dois atteindre pour faire gagner mon équipe et mon ego. Elle est droit devant moi, plus que quelques mètres, je la vois, elle est là, j'y suis presque et je heurte quelque chose. Contre ma joue, mon front, je sens que le sang afflue et tape contre la paroi de ma boite crânienne et ça fait si mal, comme un vif coup de fouet. Je tombe au sol, sur quelques chose de très dur, comme une longue pierre ou du caoutchouc séché, et j'ouvre les yeux : je suis affalée sur Jeremiah, qui, les yeux grands ouverts, porte une main ébahie sur son pectoral gauche. On se regarde dans les yeux, nos souffles ératiques s'entremêlant d'une façon qui me met un petit instant mal à l'aise, et je vois, dans un éclair jaune, la balle dans sa main.

HA !

Ni une ni deux, je m'échappe de nos membres enchevêtrés, et je cours, je vole presque, jusqu'à cette dernière base. Quand je l'atteins, Oncle Jacob n'a pas encore récupéré la balle et on a gagné.

« OUAAAAAIS C'est ma fille ça ! » me hurle papa en venant me prendre dans ses bras, et il me frotte la tête avec ses phalanges comme lorsque j'étais enfant. Je vois Maman et Nessie qui m'applaudissent et, ah, qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien de gagner.

Tatie et Maman me sourient, puis ma mère va réconforter Eric qui a perdu. Jeremiah vient me voir, un demi-sourire pendu aux lèvres, et après une poignée de main bizarre, il me dit :

« Ça va, ta joue ? »

« Oui », je dis simplement, parce que c'est la vérité, et que je ne vois pas ce que je peux dire d'autre.

Il lève son bras, allonge sa main qui se rapproche dangereusement de ma joue. Ce n'est pas un geste maladroit et intéressé. Croyez-moi, je connais ces attitudes-là, celles des garçons bien élevés, des timides, de ceux qui n'ont aucune confiance en eux. Andrew, mon copain actuel (qu'il faut vraiment que je largue, d'ailleurs) me l'a fait pas plus tard qu'il y a deux semaines, quand il croyait encore que j'étais du genre à attendre qu'un mec fasse le premier pas. Pfeu. Mais non, le geste de Jeremiah se concentre sur ma joue seulement, son regard ne m'enveloppe pas, il prend simplement ma joue en considération, comme si elle ne m'appartenait pas. Il l'effleure, et puis son bras s'affaisse le long de son corps, et il pousse un soupire incrédule.

Sérieusement, je ne comprends pas ce mec.

Le moment gênant est interrompu par l'intervention effusive de mon frère Charles, qui me fais un high five avant de me prendre dans ses bras, introduisant un contraste assez flippant entre le comportement incompréhensible de Jeremiah et l'attitude super cool de Charles.

« Bien jouée, sis » me dit-il dans le cou. « C'est toi la meilleure »

Je jette un coup d'oeil dans la direction de Jeremiah, qui, sur le chemin de la maison, sa main derrière la tête, frotte ses cheveux et sa nuque. De dos, on dirait une statue grecque a qui on aurait de force enfilé un jogging et un sweat sans manche, à capuche. Je déteste ce genre d'attifement d'habitude, je trouve que ça n'a aucun style, mais sur Jeremiah, c'est beau.

Oh, chiotte. C'est reparti. Jeremiah doit être mis dans la case « cons » de ton cerveau, Cathy, ok ? Pas dans celle des « beaux gosses » ni des « mecs stylés ».

De toute façon, je suis sûre qu'il est bête comme ses pieds. Je ne veux pas paraitre médisante, mais on ne peut pas vraiment dire que son père soit une lumière et bon, ils vivent à La Push, dans le trou du cul du monde. Et le mec est un loup garou, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il prévoit de devenir autre chose qu'un mécanicien comme son père. Ok c'est un bon mécanicien, mais ça reste un mécanicien quand même.

Une odeur de sueur m'agresse les narines, et, quand je suis sûre que personne ne me regarde, je soulève mon bras, renifle mon aisselle et … _Seigneur_. Je vais devoir reprendre une douche.

Je monte quatre à quatre les escaliers, alors que Tatie s'occupe de faire du thé pour tout le monde et que maman commence à cuisiner pour ce soir en chantant (affreusement faux) ce qui ressemble à la _Marseillaise_.

Parfois, il faut juste arrêter d'essayer de comprendre ce qui se passe dans le cerveau de ma mère.

Dans ma chambre, je retire mon t-shirt en coton avec un soulagement presque inexprimable. Je me sens sale, mais en forme, et relaxée aussi.

Quand je suis en train de retirer mon soutien-gorge, dos à l'entrée de la chambre, j'entends qu'on toque à la porte, et, je jure que si c'est Charles, je vais l'éborgner.

Il n'attend pas ma réponse, entre, et ce n'est que lorsque j'entends un « oh, pardon » que je me rend compte que ce n'est _pas_ Charles.

« Excuse moi Catherine, » commence-t-il, et ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas entendu mon prénom entier dans la bouche de quelqu'un qu'il parait nouveau, il prend comme un sens différent. Mon prénom vient du grec _katharos_ , qui veut dire « pur ». Honnêtement, je ne vais même pas essayer de vous faire croire que c'est ma philosophie. Pure. Sérieusement. Je vis comme une débauchée depuis un certain nombre d'années déjà. Ce n'est pas que je me bourre la gueule tous les week-end, que je fume des joints après les cours ou que je dors n'importe où (ça, c'est ce qui ressemblera à mes soirées étudiantes à Stanford). C'est juste que je couche avec beaucoup de gens.

En revanche, j'aime bien la signification que moi et moi seule j'ai donné à ce prénom : pure, dans mes choix et dans les actes qui en dépendent. C'est-à-dire que si je dis blanc, je fais blanc. Je suis intègre et je reste sur mes positions. Même si elles sont stupides (je ne crois pas que je devrais me vanter à propos de ça, mais allons-y quand même). Et sérieusement, mon prénom qui roule sur la langue de Jeremiah avec le « th » et le « r », j'aime bien. J'imagine un instant l'entendre, murmuré dans un soupir rauque, pendant qu'on ferait l'amour sur le sol de la chambre.

 _Pardon ?_

Je ne sais pas si je suis en manque ou quoi, mais Jeremiah Black est _off limits_. Ce n'est pas possible de fantasmer sur ce mec, ok, Cathy ? Je peux le trouver beau, je peux même le trouver sympa si tu veux, même si je doute qu'il le soit, mais fantasmer sur lui : nein. niet. no. non. Jeremiah est l'incarnation de ce que je déteste chez un homme ! L'arrogance qui cache la timidité, le masque de confiance en soi qui cache des complexes à n'en plus finir. Rien n'est assumé, rien n'est fier chez lui. S'il était un produit marketing, personne n'aurait envie de l'acheter, et les rares qui s'y risqueraient le regretteraient après la première utilisation.

« Le goûter est servi » dit-il à travers la porte, et je l'entends qui descend les escaliers.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a vu, mais j'aurais bien aimé éviter ce moment. J'avais encore un peu de tissu sur ma poitrine, donc c'est bon, mais …le fait que je couche à droite à gauche ne veut pas dire que j'aime me dévoiler ni rien. Je n'aime pas dire aux autres qui je suis (c'est pour ça que je n'ai qu'un seul vrai ami, Deck), je n'aime pas montrer mon corps à quelqu'un qui ne couchera pas avec moi et je déteste quand ce genre de moments gênants arrive. J'ai l'impression qu'avec Jeremiah ces conjonctures ne cessent de se succéder.

Je décide de tracer une croix sur ce qui vient de se passer, et je me fous à poil pour prendre une douche rapide, juste histoire de me débarrasser de cette odeur de transpiration. Une fois tout à fait propre, je remets ma chemise de tout à l'heure, mes slip-on prune et je change de bas …j'opte pour un short en jean taille haute dans lequel je rentre la chemise trop longue. Le fait que Jeremiah ait presque vu ma poitrine me trotte dans la tête et me rend de plus en plus mal à l'aise et je fais de plus en plus d'efforts pour oublier tout ça.

Un des plus grands inconvénients pour pour quelqu'un d'insomniaque et d'un minimum intelligent, c'est que la nuit, on passe des heures à ruminer ce qu'il s'est passé dans la journée, à imaginer des tirades de réponses à des personnes auxquelles on a pas pu rétorquer quoi que ce soit. On imagine un monde parallèle, on se pose des questions auxquelles on a pas envie de répondre. J'ai donc développé une petite technique. Comme il y a des choses que je ne veux pas ruminer dans mon cerveau, et des interrogations qui ne méritent pas de réponse de ma part, je fais ce que je peux pour me distraire : je range, je travaille, je lis. Mais parfois …les pensées reprennent le dessus. Je vais sans doute passer une partie de la nuit à me demander pourquoi ça me gêne que Jeremiah soit entré dans ma chambre et m'ait vu de dos sans mon soutien-gorge, et je ne veux pas avoir de réponse à cela. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'au fond de moi, je n'ai pas envie de regarder en face la réponse à cette question. Ça me fait peur. Je suis peut-être une connasse, mais une connasse lucide.

Je descends les escaliers en broyant du noir, les sourcils froncés, les yeux baissés, la bouche tordue en une moue mécontente. C'est cette tête que rencontre Matt, qui m'attend en bas des marches.

« Oulà », me dit-il, « qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? »

« J'ai pas envie d'en parler » je répond sèchement.

Mon frère hoche la tête d'un air contrit, me prend par les épaules et je m'arme de courage pour aller goûter avec Jeremiah et les autres.

Oulà, on rembobine, là. _Quoi ?_

Je m'arme de courage ?

Ok Cathy, il y a un truc qui cloche. Depuis quand tu montres des signes de faiblesse ? C'est toi la plus forte, tu te rappelles ? C'est toi qui dirige, c'est toi qui commande. Le mec, tu ne l'aimes pas on est d'accord ? Il te fais chier ! C'est pas parce qu'il est absolument canon qu'il est devenu sympa tout à coup, ok ? Alors qu'est-ce que t'en a à carrer qu'il ait vu ton dos ? C'est rien qu'un putain de dos ! Des dizaines de mecs t'ont vue à poil, et là, un mec voit ton dos et tu paniques ?

WOW ! Ressaisis-toi !

Je me libère de ces pensées dans un frisson, et recommence à sourire.

Fidèle à lui-même, Matt ne m'a pas posé de question, mais a souvent jeté un coup d'oeil dans ma direction, pour voir si j'allais bien. Cela a alerté Eric, a qui on ne peut rien cacher très longtemps. Il me coince alors que je m'étais échappée pour aller aux toilettes, et m'interroge :

« Tout va bien ? »

J'ai vraiment des frères trop protecteurs. Je suis sûre que ça a l'air hyper cool de loin, comme ça, mais je vous assure que c'est super chiant. J'ai juste envie qu'on me foute la paix.

« Ça va » je dis.

Il me jette un regard en biais, et je lui fais mes yeux de merlan frit.

« Je te promets » j'ajoute.

« Tu mens », répond-il du tac au tac.

« Ok Eric », je commence. « J'ai besoin qu'on me foute la paix, d'accord ? Je veux un peu de tranquillité, et je _ne veux pas_ subir des interrogatoires auxquels je n'ai _aucune_ envie de répondre ! »

Étonné mais habitué à mes décharges d'agressivité, il hausse les épaules et me regarde dans les yeux.

« Si je découvre ce qui se passe — et on sait que ça arrivera tôt ou tard — je vais m'en mêler, je te préviens »

Mon Dieu, je vais le frapper.

Vous comprenez pourquoi je suis si excitée à l'idée de vivre seule ? Ma maman va me manquer mais Seigneur qu'est-ce que j'étouffe ici.

« Eric » je dis, d'un ton posé, mais intense, voire menaçant. « Tu me fais chier. Pourquoi tu me laisses pas tranquille ? Je n'ai pas besoin que tu t'en mêles ok ? »

Ma voix est trois tons plus élevée qu'au début de ma phrase, et un raclement de gorge de Matt dans la pièce d'à côté nous fais comprendre qu'on nous entend du salon.

« Fous moi la paix » je dis entre mes dents.

Pourquoi tout le monde s'acharne à me faire penser à ce à quoi je n'ai aucune envie de penser ?

En revenant des toilettes, tout le monde discute dans le salon, l'atmosphère est légère, mes parents rigolent, et Eric a l'air de ne pas avoir commencé à mener sa putain d'enquête. De toute façon, je ne vois pas comment il peut savoir ce qui se passe. Personne n'est au courant de ce qui me trotte dans la tête, même pas Jeremiah, qui l'a provoqué.

« Ma puce » me dit Maman, les joues rougies d'excitation. « Devine qui va à Stanford aussi l'année prochaine ? »

Si elle me dit Jeremiah, je chiale.

« Jeremiah ! » s'écrie ma tante en me regardant, et pendant une seconde, je m'imagine tomber par terre et pleurer.

« C'est fou non ? » demande ma mère, et c'est plus une exclamation qu'une question.

« Voici ce que nous avons décidé tout à l'heure » commence mon père et ça ne me dis rien de bon. « Comme tu sais, nous sommes un peu inquiets à l'idée de te laisser toute l'année seule dans notre appartement. Et Jeremiah est un peu anxieux de vivre en foyer où il ne connait personne. »

Hm.

Ok.

Il y a deux choses qui ont du mal à faire tilt dans mon cerveau. D'abord, je croyais que Jeremiah était une gueule d'ange et un corps de dieu, sans cervelle.

Or, il est admis à Stanford.

Bordel.

Il est intelligent en fait.

Vite, il faut que je me rappelle ses défauts.

Il se prend pour un dieu. Donc il est vaniteux. Sauf que physiquement, c'est un dieu.

Il est a les compétences sociales d'un homard agoraphobe. Donc il est con. Mais non, il est admis à Stanford.

Mon Dieu.

Et, quoi ? Il est stressé parce qu'il va vivre dans un foyer avec des gens qu'il ne connait pas ?

Pff. C'est une fillette, en plus ! Mauviette, va.

« On a une chambre d'ami » poursuit Maman, « qui va se transformer en chambre de Jeremiah »

Je fais des efforts monstre pour garder un visage parfaitement impassible. Sérieusement, je ne peux pas me mettre à crier dans tous les sens, m'arracher les cheveux et les cils devant tout ce monde. Je suis en train de bouillir intérieurement.

« Heu » commence Jeremiah. « Seulement si Cathy est ok avec ça… »

« Bien entendu » renchérit Tatie.

Maman me regarde avec un sourire crispé, et je sais très bien que dans ses yeux elle me dit « tu n'as pas la choix, ma fille ». Et de toutes les façons, c'est leur appartement, pas le mien; je ne peux rien faire.

C'est une catastrophe.

Il me faut une porte de sortie. Vite. Sinon je vais m'évanouir. Ou pleurer. Ou m'arracher les cils. A l'aide ! MAYDAY !

D'ailleurs, est-ce que vous saviez que l'expression d'urgence « MAYDAY » provient du français « m'aider » ? Les français disent « venez m'aider ! » et les anglo-saxons n'ont retenu que le deuxième mot.

Ok. Renseigner les gens sur l'étymologie des mots n'est pas une porte de sortie. Cathy. Concentre-toi.

« C'est à Maman de décider » je dis, glaciale. « C'est son appartement, et je me range à son choix »

Jeremiah a clairement compris le message, parce qu'il regarde ses pieds avec l'air embêté. Tatie rit et déclare :

« Alors c'est vendu ! Vous allez être colocs, quelle chance ! »

Hier, j'étais la fille la plus populaire, la plus belle, la plus intelligente du lycée, j'étais promise à une vie de rêve, à des bains embaumés d'épices et à me balader nue dans mon appartement. Aujourd'hui je sais que je vais vivre avec un mec que je n'apprécie pas, qui m'est profondément antipathique et qui en plus m'a quasiment vue à poil.

Je vais me tirer une balle.

* * *

 **Qu'est-ce que vous imaginez pour la suite ? Bisoux bisoux**


	4. Chapter 4

**Déjà le chapitre 4 !**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente année 2016, j'espère que vous serez tous comblés de ce qui vous manque et que la vie vous sera plus douce.**

 **On retrouve Catherine qui découvre sa nouvelle maison et son nouveau colocataire. C'est un de mes chapitres préférés, donc vous m'en donnerez des nouvelles.**

 **Merci à Chewii pour ta review (si ton pseudo est une référence à Star Wars, je t'adore déjà; sinon, c'est pas grave, merci pour ton commentaire quand même XD); à Taraimperatrice à qui je ne dis plus combien ses reviews m'inspirent et me font plaisir, et également à Laurie pour sa gentille review.**

 **Vous m'in-spi-rez ! MERCI :)**

* * *

L'été qui précède ma rentrée à Stanford se passe trop vite, et trop bien. J'ai effectivement été élue reine du bal de promo aux côtés de Dereck, j'ai largué Andrew, le petit mec de Première, j'ai fais la fête comme une folle avec des copines d'enfances, je me suis tapés cinq mecs différents, j'ai bien trop bu, bien trop fumé. J'ai un peu grossi également. Rien de dramatique, rassurez-vous. Avant, je faisais un peu mannequin avec ma grande taille et mes longs bras, mais j'ai davantage de formes aujourd'hui. J'ai des gros seins, _bitches_ !

Je conduis la voiture, _ma_ voiture désormais, qui est pleine à craquer de cartons, vers ma nouvelle maison à San Fran et c'est vrai qu'il y a pas mal de bordel dans le coffre. Mes frères et Dereck arrivent demain pour m'aider à ranger, et Jeremiah également, pour s'installer. Ce qui signifie que je n'ai qu'un soir, et un seul, pour me trimballer à poil, prendre un bain parfumé avec des cierges autour, et faire n'importe quoi.

Quand j'arrive à l'appartement, je ne suis pas déçue. Je l'avais déjà vu, bien sûr, mais là, je le considère comme ma nouvelle maison et il m'apparait sous un jour assez différent. Il est idéalement situé dans San Francisco mais suffisamment près de Stanford pour ne pas passer des heures dans les embouteillages deux fois par jours. Il est lumineux, aéré, hyper-moderne. Le seul défaut ? Il est particulièrement mal conçu. La cuisine et le salon sont très bien, mais il n'y a qu'une salle de bain reliée à une chambre; résultat, Jeremiah ou moi devrons passer par la chambre de l'autre pour nous rendre dans la salle de bain. Je ne sais pas ce que je préférerai : être le plus près de la salle de bain ou avoir le plus d'intimité. Je dirais qu'après ce qu'il s'est passé avant l'été … je choisirais plutôt l'intimité.

Comme Jeremiah m'a donné son numéro avant les vacances — de manière assez lourde, assez maladroite, d'ailleurs — je lui envoie un message en lui expliquant la situation. Il a essayé de me parler un peu par textos cet été, mais je vous avoue que je l'ai joyeusement ignoré. En attendant la réponse, je me fais couler ce bain tant attendu. Quand je suis à poil, je reçois son texto :

 _Appelle moi_

Maintenant ? Tout de suite ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait chier … tous les moyens sont bons pour me ruiner ce moment sacré de relaxation.

Je pousse un long soupir, et j'appelle Jeremiah. Il répond après deux sonneries, et je me rappelle de son arrogance feinte dès que j'entends sa voix grave et insupportablement suave dans le combiné :

« Oui, Cathy, excuse-moi, je ne comprends pas le problème … »

Mais il est con ou quoi ?

« C'est pas compliqué » je dis d'une voix pointue, en espérant qu'il comprenne le sous-entendu. « Je viens d'arriver à l'appart, et on a pas réglé la question de l'attribution des chambres. L'appart est pas super bien conçu, il n'y a qu'une chambre de reliée à la salle de bain, l'autre est en face. Laquelle tu préfères ? »

« Toi, tu veux laquelle ? »

« Je m'en fiche » je mens difficilement.

« Catherine. Laquelle préfères-tu ? »

« Ok » j'avoue. « Je préfère celle qui n'est pas reliée à la salle de bain »

« Bon, alors c'est réglé, je prends l'autre »

« Super ! Salut ! » je dis précipitamment, et je m'apprête à raccrocher pour plonger dans mon bain quand …

« Attend, Cathy, heu … » commence-t-il, et j'ai très envie de faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu et raccrocher, mais la partie morale de mon cerveau m'en empêche. « Je sais que … c'était pas ton choix, cette colocation, et je suis désolé de t'imposer ma présence »

Et j'entends la tonalité, qui me signale qu'il a raccroché.

Je ne comprends pas ce mec.

Je ne comprends _pas_ !

Ahurie, je pose mon téléphone sur l'étagère et me laisse engloutir par les eaux chaudes et odorantes d'épices et de fruits. J'émerge une heure plus tard, mon bain est tiède et je crois que tous les muscles de mon corps sont relâchés et détendus. Je vais aller me coucher, mon vieux, mon corps va rien comprendre à son bonheur.

C'est quelque chose que je fais au minimum tous les six mois; comme je suis quelqu'un qui dors peu, et qui stresse beaucoup, mon corps accumule pas mal de tension. Du coup, quand j'ai un peu de temps, je me fais couler un bain et je reste des heures dedans. Ou alors, je prends rendez vous chez tous les médecins qui me suivent : dermato, gynéco, kiné, ophtalmo (je suis myope), mon généraliste bien sûr, mais aussi le dentiste et l'ORL.

Je ne suis pas hypocondriaque, je vous promets : je ne prends jamais de médicaments, je suis rarement malade et me lécher les doigts ne me répugne pas. En revanche, aller chez le médecin représente un luxe que je peux encore m'offrir (hm, hm : que mes parents peuvent m'offrir) et j'aime le luxe. Pour moi, le luxe, c'est cet appartement dans San Fran, c'est ma baignoire, mes rendez-vous chez le médecin et mes études prestigieuses.

Alors quand je vais chez mon gynéco et qu'il me dit : « Tout va bien, je vous prescris un peu de vitamine D pour équilibrer un peu tout ça quand même » j'ai l'impression que le monde va mieux. Que mon corps est un équilibre parfait. Et j'aime mon corps comme j'aime mon esprit, donc puisque j'ai du mal à prendre soin de ce dernier, j'essaye de sur-compenser avec des soins corporels.

Je ne crois pas connaître de meilleure sensation au monde (après l'orgasme, évidemment) que la douceur des draps propres et bien tendus sur une peau savonnée et fraichement hydratée. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, je passe une nuit de neuf heures, et lors de mon réveil, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien.

C'est l'impression de liberté qui me grise, le sentiment de n'avoir de compte à rendre à personne, et le silence inhabituel d'une maison vide. J'envoie mes bras en l'air en soupirant d'un bonheur délicieusement neuf. Je me lève gracieusement, j'enfile un kimono de dentelle parce que les température sont encore chaudes et que j'ai dormi à poil. Je me fous un coup de mascara, indispensable si vous vous souvenez de l'histoire de mes cils. Il est sept heures du matin, la journée s'annonce belle, et la baie vitrée donnant sur un pan du Golden Gate me donne un sentiment de plénitude vierge et bénie. Le pont jaillit du brouillard, et ça me donne le vertige tellement c'est beau.

Puis je me souviens que le homard agoraphobe arrive à huit heures tapantes. Après une nuit très sympathique passée à conduire, c'est tout juste s'il va m'adresser deux mots. Quoique. Ce ne serait pas plus mal. Je descends donc en petite tenue au sous-sol de l'immeuble, pieds nus, pour aller chercher le carton « cuisine » que ma mère m'a confectionné hier en me donnant mille et une recommandations pour la route (de même pas deux heures). Dans le même temps, je la comprends. Si vous voyiez ma voiture et le bordel qu'il y a la dedans, vous feriez une crise cardiaque. J'attrape une poêle et remonte dans mon appart.

Sérieusement. Je suis ultra-désorganisée, dans ma chambre comme dans les critères selon lesquels je couche avec certains mecs et pas d'autres, vous me direz. Ma mère m'engueule très régulièrement quand elle constate le bazar de ma vie. Mais c'est comme ça que j'aime exister, cependant. J'aime nager dans un désordre artistique, faire des choix aléatoires et me perdre dans des endroits que je connais. Si dans ma vie je dois toujours tout commander, cette facette de moi n'a aucune emprise sur mon imaginaire ni sur les choses matérielles avec lesquelles je vis. C'est assez paradoxal, maintenant que j'y réfléchis. Je ne sais pas. J'aime penser que je suis un peu plus compliquée et mystérieuse qu'une simple _control freak_. J'aime embrasser un mec blond et maigrichon, juste parce qu'il a un air venu d'ailleurs, et j'aime sortir avec un mec qui porte des chemises et des cravates tous les jours parce que ça lui va bien. Je n'ai pas un type de mec, j'ai tout simplement un type : les mecs.

Haha. Je suis Doña Juanita, les gars. Hahaha, énorme. Je vais la faire à Deck, il va kiffer. Et ce sera un meilleur surnom que « ma belle plante », dérivée de « plante carnivore ». Quoique. Juanita, ça fait assez femme de ménage, comme prénom. Et je refuse qu'on m'assimile de près ou de loin à une femme de ménage.

La sonnette me tire de ma réflexion et je vais ouvrir. C'est Jeremiah.

« Salut Ca— » j'entends, et puis plus rien.

Je lève les yeux, et il me considère un instant, une moue mi-moqueuse, mi-étonnée, accrochée à son visage ridiculement magnifique.

Putain.

Il est encore plus beau qu'en juin.

Je me rends compte qu'il y a un problème parce qu'il ne finit pas sa phrase, donc je lui facilite le travail :

« Catherine », je dis, d'un ton lent et articulé, comme si je parlais à un demeuré mental. Et j'explose d'un rire diabolique dans ma tête.

En même temps, je prends conscience du fait que je suis en kimono de dentelle. Et je suis à poil en dessous. Par chance, on ne voit pas mes tétons, mais c'est vrai que je dois faire mon petit effet. Je vous rassure, il ne s'agit pas d'une dentelle grossière avec d'énormes trous. C'est de la guipure fine avec une doublure, et la robe de chambre est plutôt longue (elle m'arrive sous les genoux, mi-mollets), mais c'est du blanc, et on distingue les contours de mon corps en filigrane.

En revanche, contrairement à cet été, je m'en amuse. Mes conquêtes estivales m'ont fait du bien, je me sens plus canon que jamais et j'ai des super seins maintenant, je n'ai rien à envier à personne. Ce kimono suggère tout sans rien révéler et je le vois me regarder malgré lui.

Je sens un sourire en coin involontaire se dessiner sur ma joue droite.

« Ça va ? » je dis, comme si tout était parfaitement normal. « Je t'en prie, entre. »

« Merci » me dit-il, la voix enrouée, et il se racle la gorge alors que ses yeux se détachent de la dentelle de mon corps pour se poser un peu partout dans l'appartement, qu'il ne connait pas encore.

« Bienvenue dans ton nouveau chez toi », je dis, de façon mielleuse, dégoulinante d'ironie.

« Chez nous » me corrige-t-il avec un sourire en coin sexy, et pendant une micro-seconde, l'image mentale que j'avais d'un couple plan-plan et cul-cul qui emménage ensemble se transforme en un tableau d'un jeune couple ultra branché. Puis je me souviens de qui je suis. Une meuf allergique aux relations durables. Et une meuf qui n'est certainement pas attirée par Jeremiah Black.

« Voici la cuisine et le salon », je dis, en ouvrant mes bras dans la pièce principale.

Quand on entre, la cuisine est à droite, avec un îlot central assez haut pour pouvoir y installer des tabourets de bars, et à gauche, il y a un écran plat avec un énorme canapé. On a une box, mais pas d'abonnement télévision. De toute les façons, je regarde toutes mes séries sur Netflix.

« Et voici ta chambre et la salle de bain » je continue, en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre à coucher. Il y a une armoire aussi spacieuse que la mienne, un grand lit (je pense que c'est un Queen size) et un bureau en bois tellement stylé que je serais jalouse si je n'avais pas exactement le même dans la pièce d'en face, ma chambre.

Je lui montre les sanitaires au bout du couloir, puis je le laisse s'installer; c'est-à-dire monter ses deux valises dans sa chambre. Quand je pense que j'ai déjà une quinzaine de cartons dans ma voiture et que ma famille arrive tout à l'heure avec une dizaine d'autres, j'ai un peu honte.

« T'as déjeuné ? » je crie du salon, pour qu'il entende.

D'abord, il ne répond pas, puis il y a du grabuge dans sa chambre, et il en sort quelques instants plus tard avec une drôle d'étincelle dans les yeux. On dirait qu'il vient de recevoir son diplôme ou d'avoir un fils. Il a l'air complètement bouleversé.

« Tu vas bien ? » je demande, les sourcils froncés.

Il va chialer ou quoi ? Je ne supporte pas les gens qui chialent. Un peu de couilles, que diable !

Il se reprend, et je soupire de soulagement. Intérieurement, bien sûr. Je suis une connasse, mais je n'ai pas perdu ma courtoisie.

« Oui, pardon », dit-il, « j'ai, heu, j'ai pas déjeuné non »

« Ça te va, des pancakes ? En fait », je dis en me baissant pour regarder dans les placards, « y a que ça »

« C'est heu, c'est très bien, merci » me gratifie-t-il, avant de replonger dans sa chambre.

Il ressurgit dix secondes plus tard.

« Tu veux peut-être que je t'aides ? »

« Je vais me débrouiller » je réponds avec un sourire, sans le regarder, mais je me réjouis intérieurement de ne pas avoir affaire à un petit macho de première. S'il m'avait prise pour la cuisinière ou Juanita la femme de ménage, je sais pas où mon balais aurait atterri, mais pas loin de son …vous m'avez comprise.

Et… il est déjà tout triste d'avoir quitté sa môman ? Quelle mauviette, c'est pas possible.

Je trouve du sirop d'érable dans le carton « cuisine » de ma mère (après être redescendue en kimono au parking du sous-sol et m'être fait mater par un vieux dégoûtant), du sucre et des amandes, et je laisse une pile de pancakes chaud pour Jeremiah sur le bar, lui qui a décidé de ne pas sortir de sa chambre.

Ma famille arrive vers 16h avec le reste de mes cartons et plein de vaisselle, d'étagères de bouquins et de draps-housses. J'ai donc un peu plus de six heures pour ranger tous les cartons que j'ai déjà. Je décide de mettre une salopette longue en jean avec un petit crop top de coton bordeaux en dessous. Je retrousse les jambes de mon pantalon pour qu'on voit mes chevilles, me donne un coup de terracotta sur les joues parce que bon, j'ai une bonne gueule ce matin donc on va se limiter. Je me regarde dans le miroir et je suis contente de voir que la salopette me donne moins un look de Mario qu'un air de mécanicienne sexy. J'ai les cheveux sales, donc je les attache en crotte sur le haut de mon crane, ce qui ruine mon air de mécanicienne sexy mais j'ai envie de vous dire que je n'ai pas grand monde à séduire ici. Lundi je pourrai sortir le grand jeu.

J'enfile des CROCS noires absolument ignobles pour descendre au sous-sol et aller chercher un à un mes cartons, et à onze heures, ma chambre ressemble à un entrepôt. Sur une playlist endiablée, je procède alors à un rangement méthodique en dansant. Vers midi, j'ai éliminé déjà quatre cartons sur seize. À treize heures, il m'en reste sept à défaire, dont quatre que je ne peux pas encore vider car je n'ai pas les étagères ni les tables de chevet, ni la table basse.

Je sors donc de ma grotte, le front transpirant, déjà exténuée mais fière de moi, compte tenu de la torture que représente pour moi le rangement. Nouvelle maison, nouvelle vie. Je vais essayer de continuer à garder une maison propre.

Je crois que c'est peine perdue. Mais l'espoir fait vivre.

Jeremiah est encore dans sa chambre, et je décide d'appeler pour nous faire livrer des pizzas. Je ne demande pas son avis à Jeremiah, de toutes les façons, j'ai envie de vous dire qu'il va s'en contenter. C'est pas comme s'il était le plus viril des mecs après tout, et je viens de le choper ce matin avec une tête de bébé perdu donc c'est moi qui prends les commandes à partir de maintenant, puisqu'il n'a pas l'air d'être hyper autoritaire.

Alors que je suis en pleine conversation (entendez : le mec des livraisons est en train de me draguer par téléphone et je me fous de sa gueule) le homard agoraphobe sort de son trou.

Attendez, ça vit dans quoi un homard ? Je vais me renseigner.

« Je rentre ce soir » dit-il. « Je peux —»

Je lui pointe un index en l'air, en tournant la tête, lui indiquant de m'accorder une seconde de plus.

« Si vous pouviez être là dans quinze minutes ce serait parfait », je conclus avant de lui raccrocher au nez. Franchement, quel improfessionnalisme !

Je sais, je sais. Ce mot est un néologisme, mais et alors ? Je suis brillante, je peux bien inventer des mots.

Catherine Clearwater, la femme qui a changé la culture des États-Unis. Je vois déjà cette phrase écrite en dessous de ma tête sur un énorme panneau publicitaire à Time Square.

« Oui ? » je dis en me tournant vers lui, et je suis choquée de son look.

« Je rentre ce soir. Je peux faire le diner si tu veux »

Je brûle d'envie de lui demander où il va, avec qui, si c'est une fille qu'il va voir ou s'il est gay, mais je me rattache au bloc dans mon estomac qui me dit que je n'ai pas besoin de savoir. Et, au vu de la façon dont il m'a reluquée ce matin, il est sacrément hétéro.

« Oui, si tu veux. Je ne sors pas de la journée », précisé-je, et il me regarde de la tête aux pieds (heureusement que je retiré mes CROCS) avec un sourcil levé, avec un air que je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer. « Donc si tu pouvais passer au supermarché ça me rendrait service », je conclus, les sourcils levés.

« Pas de problème » répond-il calmement.

Je me lève et vais lui chercher la liste que j'ai concocté hier.

« Il n'y a pas de légumes ? » me demande-t-il, alarmé.

J'ai envie de rire, parce que je ne sais pas si vous savez mais aux États-Unis les mecs qui mangent des légumes sont considérés comme des tapettes. Moi je trouve ça complètement stupide parce que j'adore les légumes, donc je souris simplement et je le rassure :

« C'est moi qui m'en occupe, je préfère les acheter sur le marché de Ferry Building dans la semaine ».

Il m'envoie un sourire grand et éclatant, et je n'ai absolument pas l'habitude de le voir comme ça. Son comportement est tellement bizarre. On dirait qu'il est, genre, bipolaire.

« Super » répond-il. « On se voit ce soir alors »

« Yep » je dis.

« Bye ! » m'envoie-t-il en fermant la porte, et je ne lui réponds pas.

Je ne comprend pas ce mec. Et sérieusement, on peut en parler, de la façon dont il était habillé, ou pas ?

J'exige une réunion de crise !

Il portait un pantalon droit, bleu foncé, retroussé aux chevilles, des chaussures bateaux, un sweat à capuche blanc avec un sac Eastpack noir et ses cheveux bruns relevés en arrière, sur le côté gauche.

Et honnêtement, ça lui allait terriblement bien. Un vrai citadin. Je suis surprise qu'il ait gardé un héritage esthétique propre à la famille Cullen (sa famille maternelle) mais agréablement surprise. Si je dois vivre avec ça pendant un an, même s'il a comportement très bizarre, moi je dis oui !

Jeremiah est très beau, même si certaines filles pourraient dire avec une moue dubitative : « ce n'est pas mon type », à cause de son visage, dur, heurté, presque pierreux. C'est l'arc de cupidon, le creux du dessus des ses lèvres, qui est particulièrement abrupt. Ça lui fait une bouche à la Daniel Craig, charnue, et vertigineuse. Il a, objectivement, des traits plutôt épais, mais dès qu'il fait son regard en coin, celui qui m'énerve tant, le pli de sa joue et ses yeux verts cristallisent son interlocuteur. Moi ça me fais juste chier. Il se croit irrésistible, gnagnagna … n'importe quoi. Ok il est sublime, mais ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de rabaisser les autres.

Catherine Clearwater est in-rabaissable. Inatteignable. Inaccessible. Et ce n'est pas demain la veille que ça va changer.

Mes frères et Dereck arrivent dans l'après-midi, ils viennent m'aider à installer les étagères, les meubles du salons, les tables basses et les tables de chevet. Vers dix-huit heures, mes frères rentrent à la maison.

Deck va habiter pas loin, parce qu'il a n'a pas été accepté à Yale et qu'il s'est redirigé vers Berkeley. J'ai pété un cable contre Maman quand je l'ai appris, parce que si elle avait pas demandé à Jeremiah d'être en coloc' avec moi, j'aurais pu vivre avec mon meilleur pote.

J'invite donc Dereck à dormir à la maison, et on finit la soirée endormis sur le canapé, devant _sense8_. Je me réveille quand Jeremiah rentre, et il doit être tard dans la nuit. Il me jette un regard surpris lorsqu'il se rend compte que je suis en effet affalée dans les bras de Deck.

« Je l'ai invité à dormir », je dis en chuchotant.

Il hoche la tête d'un mouvement sec et me dis bonne nuit.

Je réveille Deck pour qu'on se mette au lit, et, en pyjama, on se brosse les dents côte à côte en rigolant, comme on a toujours fait.

Jeremiah a une tête d'enterrement quand il nous trouve dans la salle de bain, et je devine que son rendez-vous s'est mal passé. Je lui demanderai demain. Si j'en ai quelque chose à foutre …et le réponse qui s'impose est : non !

Deck s'endort debout (et je le soupçonne d'avoir fait la fête comme un malade ces jours derniers) donc je le porte sur mon dos pour aller dormir, et j'ai encore une fois droit au regard vide de Jeremiah dans le couloir.

Je peux vous dire qu'à cette heure-ci, j'en ai plus rien à carrer.

Je m'endors dans ma maison toute neuve, propre et rangée, dans les bras de mon meilleur ami, en oubliant la présence qui me dérange dans la chambre d'à côté.

* * *

 **Alors, que pensez-vous de Jeremiah jusqu'à présent ? Vous avez déjà une petite idée de ce qui va se passer ensuite ? Ok, un indice : _une pointe de jalousie_**

 **Ça vous parle ?**

 **Plein de bisoux !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou ! J'espère que votre mois de janvier s'est bien passé :)**

 **J'ai remarqué un déclin significatif du nombre de reviews alors que j'ai toujours autant de mise en favoris et de followers : je ne suis pas en train de réclamer, mais est-ce que l'histoire vous plait toujours ? N'hésitez pas à me dire ça en commentaire.**

 **Voici, le chapitre 5, mon préféré pour le moment. À cause de ce chapitre, je pense que la fiction va devoir être classé en "M", mais je ne suis pas sûre : dites moi ce que vous en pensez à la fin.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les premières semaines se passent sans encombres. Au début, Deck vient dormir à la maison à peu près toutes les week-ends, et Jeremiah fait toujours un tête de six pieds de long quand il le voit. Je crois qu'il n'aime pas trop les visiteurs, mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise, il n'est pas que chez lui cet enfoiré ! Il va falloir qu'il se fasse à l'idée. Il n'invite jamais personne de son côté non plus, mais sors souvent, et même si ça me tue de l'avouer, ça me fais chier qu'il ne reste pas avec moi lors de mes soirées boulot.

Les cours se passent bien, je me suis fait une bande de trois copines avec qui je rigole beaucoup, qui viennent aussi parfois squatter à la maison.

Avec Jeremiah, mis à part son asocialité chronique, ça ne se passe pas trop mal. Il n'est pas hyper loquace, mais il ne me fait pas chier. Il achète bien les courses quand il faut, il ne prend pas tout le ballon d'eau chaude, il me laisse du diner quand je rentre tard, et il ne dérange pas la maison. A vrai dire, je ne le vois pas souvent. Quand on se croise, il me fait un sourire en coin (et j'ai envie de le massacrer), et il me dit « bonne journée » ou « bonne soirée » ou « bonne nuit ».

Les jours passent et deviennent de plus en plus courts, et je n'ai plus envie de bosser aussi tard à la BU comme début septembre, et avec les semaines, je finis par travailler sur le bar de ma cuisine. J'aime bien bosser là, parce qu'il y a de la place, pas de bruit, et parce que dans ma chambre, il y a mon lit, alors je suis tout le temps tentée de m'y allonger. En plus, attablée au bar de la cuisine, je peux boire du thé ou des smoothies — parce que je me fais une règle de ne jamais plus manger dans ma chambre, sinon ça va devenir un dépotoir. Au bout de quelques jours, Jeremiah vient s'asseoir en face de moi et bosse de son côté. C'est un processus qui se fait en silence et qui me pousse à m'interroger sur comment fonctionne Jeremiah.

Il est non seulement très solitaire, mais il ne parle pas. Pour autant, je n'ai jamais l'impression qu'il est en trop. Peut-être que je me suis faite à l'idée qu'il est mon colocataire, et non pas le squatteur que je cherchais à éviter en début d'année.

Plus le temps passe, et plus mon sourcils gauche, celui qui est dubitatif de tout, se lève à son encontre. Je le prenais pour quelqu'un d'assez coincé, mais mes observations assidue ont prouvé que ce n'est pas un cas social non plus. En tout cas pas avec les autres. Je le vois trainer avec quelques personnes, sur le campus, et ils ont l'air super cool ! Et si, au début de l'année, quand je sortais encore trois nuits par semaine, je le trouvais assez pathétique tout seul à la maison, il m'épate par sa capacité à s'en foutre de ce que les gens vont penser de lui, tout en restant à peu près relax. Ce que j'ai découvert lors de ma première semaine avec lui, c'est qu'à Stanford, il étudie les langues anciennes et la philosophie, et c'est vrai que ça, pour un mec, c'est hyper rare.

Ma prof de latin m'a dit que c'était le meilleur élève en grec ancien de première année qu'elle ait jamais vu.

Du coup, j'ai commencé à le changer de case dans ma tête. De « con », il est passé à « potentiellement intéressant ». Et que je change d'opinion sur quelqu'un, ça aussi, c'est rare.

Dire que je le voyais mécanicien…

Pour être honnête, j'ai su que les choses allaient devenir dures pour moi (dans le sens où j'allais devoir arrêter de le considérer comme un con, ce qui, croyez moi, est toujours plus facile) dès la rentrée.

Le lundi, je m'étais habillée avec tellement de style que j'étais presque jalouse de moi-même, et j'avais tellement bien dormi la veille (sept heures, un de mes records personnels) que j'étais vraiment canon. Je pensais qu'on allait se rendre en cours séparément, mais j'ai eu un coup de fil de Maman me sommant de l'accompagner parce qu'il n'avait pas participé à sa semaine d'intégration et qu'il ne connaissait personne.

Une partie de moi a failli lui répondre que c'était de sa faute et qu'il avait qu'à faire comme tout le monde, mais je me suis retenue et j'ai pris sur moi, ce qui était très, très, très dur.

Du coup, le lundi à 8h, je lui ai demandé d'une voix d'outre-tombe s'il voulait que je l'emmène, en montrant la plus mauvaise volonté du monde. Il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux et m'a dit que ce n'était pas la peine, alors je n'ai pas insisté. Il est arrivé en retard parce qu'il a pris les transports en commun, et, ok, je me suis sentie un petit peu mal. Et puis je me suis rappelé son attitude face à Deck, et je me suis sentie tout de suite mieux.

Le mardi soir, j'ai fait une tournée des bars étudiants avec mes trois nouvelles copines Clara, Sonia et Faustine, j'ai couché avec un mec magnifique, richissime et bien trop vieux pour moi. Je suis rentrée complètement déchirée vers six heures du mat. Je pensais que j'allais pouvoir entrer en douce sans me faire cramer par mon coloc mais dans l'ascenseur, je me suis rendue compte que la salle de bain était dans sa chambre. J'ai pensé : « Et merde, j'aurais du prendre sa chambre », avant de rentrer dans l'appart sur la pointe des pieds. Et puis en fait, quand je suis rentrée à pas de loup dans sa chambre, elle était vide. J'ai alors couru dans la salle de bain, trop contente d'avoir la voie libre pour me laver (et encore trop alcoolisée aussi). Après une douche chaude, même si mon pouls battait encore bien fort dans ma tête, je me sentais quand même un peu mieux. En sortant, je suis tombée nez-à-nez avec Jeremiah, en sueur, qui, visiblement, était allé courir. « Tu n'as pas dormi à la maison », m'a-t-il simplement dit. « T'es ma mère ? » lui ai-je répondu d'un ton désagréable.

Le mercredi, je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée. Il m'a laissé de la quiche dans le frigo et un petit mot sur la table de la cuisine. Rien d'excitant, juste « Je t'ai laissé de la quiche dans le frigo ». Pas de smiley, pas de signature. Pas loquace, le mec.

Le jeudi, j'ai été surprise de l'entendre insulter un mec, limite. Un des garçons qui est dans mon cours de géopolitique des cultures, Anthony, lui a dit en me voyant débarquer en cours avec lui que j'étais « trop bonne » (on est d'accord, il a raison, mais c'est impoli et assez sexiste). Et tout de suite après, j'entend mon coloc lui répondre simplement « Ta gueule ». J'ai trouvé ça très drôle et ça m'a tout de suite rendu Jeremiah plus sympathique.

Le vendredi, je suis sortie, et, en voyant Jeremiah bosser tout seul sur le bar de la cuisine, je lui ai proposé, parce qu'il me faisait franchement pitié, d'aller boire un verre chez Faustine, une de mes potes. Je l'ai vu hésiter, se gratter la nuque, me dire que non, il allait rester bosser à la maison. Je suis rentrée à huit heures du matin le lendemain, j'avais eu le temps de décuver mais j'étais très fatiguée. En me voyant, Jeremiah a poussé un long soupir et m'a dit qu'il préférait que je le prévienne la prochaine fois que je découcherais, parce qu'il s'était inquiété pour moi. Pendant trois secondes je l'ai trouvé super mignon dans la lumière du matin, et j'ai eu envie de lui un câlin, et puis je me suis souvenu qu'il n'était pas ma mère, alors je lui ai simplement répondu en riant que je rentrais toujours de soirée le matin suivant, et qu'il ne fallait pas s'en faire pour moi.

Le week-end de cette fameuse première semaine, je l'ai accompagné bosser à la BU et je suis sortie samedi jusque très très très tard le dimanche matin. Et je lui ai envoyé un texto vers six heures, pour le prévenir. Je ne suis pas sûre que c'était vraiment lisible, mais dans mon état pas très très sobre, ça m'a fait bien rigoler.

Depuis, j'ai progressivement ralenti le rythme de mes sorties même si je sors encore au moins une fois par semaine.

Je dois avouer que si je savais que j'allais beaucoup bosser à Stanford, je ne m'attendais pas à bosser autant. Aujourd'hui, on est en octobre et je passe de moins en moins de temps avec mon meilleur ami, qui me manque cruellement, mais je serre les dents, et je me dis que lorsque je serais traductrice pour le président des États-Unis, je ne me tiendrais pas rigueur de ne pas avoir été présente pour Deck, qui sera un grand avocat du droit des affaires et marié à la plus belle femme du monde. Avec des maîtresses aux quatre coins de la Terre.

Mais c'est vrai que début octobre, lorsque je me rends compte que je ne passe plus mes soirées à danser comme une shagasse sur les comptoirs des bars étudiants, mais à bosser sur mon italien, que ce n'est plus aux côtés de Derek que je me brosse les dents, mais à ceux de Jeremiah Black, ça me fous un sacré coup au moral.

Non pas que je le déteste, je vous ai dis que je m'étais montrée plus indulgente à son égard dernièrement. Mais bon, ce n'est pas le mec le plus fun de la planète.

Un soir, alors que je me plains devant lui de l'absence de mon meilleur ami dans ma vie, Jeremiah fait un truc bizarre qui me ferait presque, et je dis bien presque, le prendre pour quelqu'un de cool et gentil.

« Tu sors avec ce mec Derek ? » me demande-t-il, brusquement, de but en blanc, quelques minutes après que, sans réponse de sa part, je suis retournée à mes cahiers.

On est tous les deux sur la table-bar de la cuisine, en train de bosser respectivement du grec ancien et de la civilisation française du XVIe siècle. Je vous laisse deviner qui fait quoi.

« Deck ? Ça va pas ? Pourquoi tu irais imaginer un truc pareil ? » je répond, si indignée que j'en pose mon stylo.

« Je ne sais pas », me répond-t-il en soupirant, ses larges épaules haussés retombant platement à leur place. « Vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble, quand même, et vous avez l'air très proche ».

« Mon Dieu », je soupire en levant les sourcils très haut, « s'il y a un mec avec qui je ne sortirai jamais de ma vie, c'est bien Deck ».

« Pourquoi » ? me demande-t-il après un moment de silence, pendant lequel j'ai repris mon stylo et j'ai eu le temps d'écrire plusieurs phrases.

Je relève la tête.

« Mais Derek est une pute. Il couche littéralement avec tout ce qui bouge. En dehors du fait que je le connais trop bien pour sortir avec lui, j'aurais vraiment peur qu'il me trompe au bout de deux jours ».

« Tu aurais _peur_ qu'il te trompe ? »

 _«_ Oui ».

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'imagine, mais on reste là, à se regarder. Il a de très beaux yeux, marrons, et verts comme des bouts de bouteille cassée, et polis par le sel de la mer. Je ne sais pas d'où cela vient. Peut-être de son grand-père Cullen, quand il était encore humain.

Il laisse les secondes filer, et finit par conclure :

« Je pensais que tu étais le genre de personne qui s'en fichait ».

Ah bon ? Je m'en fous si quelqu'un me trompe, _moi_ ? Je hausse les sourcils, un peu blessée malgré tout.

« Je me demande quelle piètre opinion tu as de moi », constaté-je doucement.

Il sourit, et je suis un instant émue par tous les petits plis qui se creusent au dessus de ses joues pleines. Ses tempes se plissent avec le sourire, et il entrouvre la bouche pour me répondre simplement :

« Ce n'est pas si terrible ».

Je lui renvoie un sourire malicieux, et il me répond par un clin d'œil. On continue nos compositions jusqu'à ce que je commande des salades César et des clémentines au magasin bio du coin, pour nous redonner des forces.

Ces soirées sont nombreuses et familières, on travaille sans se parler sauf quand on bosse la même matière, puis on va se coucher.

Même je m'éclate beaucoup moins que si j'avais été en collocation avec mon meilleur ami, mes journées ont un côté routinier qui ne m'ennuie pas autant que je ne l'aurais pensé.

Le lendemain de cette conversation quelque peu énigmatique, alors que je marche au milieu du couloir avec deux de mes bonnes copines sur les talons, je surprends une conversation entre un mec sur qui j'ai des vues et Jeremiah.

Ce fameux mec s'appelle Marcus, il a les yeux bleus clair comme l'eau en Islande et il est assez baraqué. A part ça, je ne sais rien de lui. C'est Sonia, une de mes potes, qui arrête mes pas décidés d'une main sur mon épaule.

« Cat ! Écoute ça »

Comme on est près du casier de Clara, mon autre amie, on se cache derrière la petite porte métallique pour écouter. Les voix proviennent d'un endroit caché, comme une enclave dans le mur, où personne ne peut les voir du couloir. Je le sais parce qu'il arrive que je me retrouve ici avec un mec de Master 1 pour se rouler des pelles.

Je sais aussi que le casier de Jeremiah est à côté, donc j'évite de faire ma shagasse avec Victor, ce mec de Master 1, quand il traine dans les parages. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il le rapporte à mes parents.

… « C'est ta copine, Catherine Clearwater ? » demande Marcus.

« Cathy ? Non » répond Jeremiah d'un ton sec, en rangeant ses affaires dans son casier.

Ah sympa. Dis tout de suite que je suis assez bien pour toi.

Sonia me lance un regard avec les sourcils froncés. « C'est quoi ce ton ? » articule-t-elle sans bruit dans ma direction. Je hausse les épaules, blessée dans mon ego.

« Oh, ok. C'est juste ta coloc', c'est ça ? »

« C'est ma coloc' » répond laconiquement Jeremiah.

Il s'en suit un moment de silence, jusqu'à ce que Marcus dise un truc intéressant.

« Tu sais si elle sort avec quelqu'un en ce moment ? »

« Ce ne sont pas mes affaires, Marcus. Va-lui demander toi même, elle ne va pas te mordre »

« Ouais, ok. »

Sérieusement, je trace un trait sur Marcus. Il est con et il n'a pas de couilles. Allez, salut ! Bon débarras.

J'entends des pas qui s'éloignent, et deux autres voix se manifester. Je suppose qu'il s'agit de Ted et Anthony, deux des copains de classe de Marcus. Je connais leur prénoms parce qu'ils n'ont pas arrêté de me le répéter à une soirée où j'avais un peu trop bu. Ce sont vraiment des losers, même si je connais Anthony parce qu'il est dans un de mes cours. Je peux vous dire que les réflexions qu'il se permet de soumettre au professeur sont purement et simplement …abjectes. Effrayantes de stupidité. Je me demande comment il a pu atterrir ici.

« Alors, elle est en couple ? » demande l'un.

« Je ne sais pas, Jeremiah n'a pas voulu me dire », répond Marcus.

« C'était sûr » renchérit l'autre. « Il veut se la garder pour lui tout seul. Ça doit être tellement bien d'habiter avec elle. Elle doit se balader en sous-vêtement le soir partout dans la maison … »

« Tu crois que c'est son plan cul ? » demande un des deux lascars.

« Catherine ? Possible. Après tout, je ne l'ai jamais vu avec un autre mec que lui sur le campus. »

« Moi si ! » objecte Marcus. « Un grand blond avec une dégaine de malade … sûr que c'est son mec »

Je ne comprends pas. Est-ce qu'ils (et j'entends par là Ted et Anthony) croient sérieusement une seconde que je pourrais ne serait-ce qu'envisager de sortir avec l'un d'eux ? Moi ? Catherine Clearwater ? Le monde est tombé sur la tête.

J'envisage un instant de sortir pour mettre les points sur les i, mais je me ravise. Pourquoi je devrais perdre mon temps avec des crétins pareils ?

« Ça ne change rien au fait qu'habiter avec cette meuf ça doit être le paradis …elle doit faire la cuisine quand tu rentres, tu la vois le matin alors qu'elle est à moitié à poil, tu peux l'espionner dans la douche …tu dois même pouvoir la baiser quand tu veux. Elle a pas l'air farouche. La femme parfaite, quoi. »

Je me sens complètement réifiée. On est au vingt-et-unième siècle, les gars, pas chez cro-magnon ou dans les années soixante ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont cons … demain, je vous préviens, je leur refais leur réputation au vitriol.

« Tu penses qu'elle a la chatte rousse ? » demande l'un d'eux.

Ok. C'est bon. Je craque.

Je referme le casier derrière lequel on se cachait d'un coup sec, et m'avance d'un pas décidé dans la direction de Ted, faisant claquer les talons de mes bottes montantes et rouler mes hanches. J'ai un crop top qui laisse voir mon ventre, donc les mouvements sinueux de mon bassin se voient d'autant plus. Je me sens comme un cobra qui va étrangler sa victime en douceur. Mes bottes montent jusque sur mes genoux, elles sont moulantes, en daim, pour que l'attention soit dirigée vers le haut de mes jambes, couvertes jusqu'à mi-cuisse par une jupe taille haute en jean qui s'ouvre par pressions sur le devant. Cette tenue est assez osée, mais elle fait aussi passer le message audacieux que si j'ai le cran de la porter, je suis intouchable. Ces gars vont se souvenir de moi, et pas en bien.

Ted est un étudiant légèrement en surpoids, avec des lunettes et une mèche grasse sur les yeux.

« Ted, chéri, quand tu auras fini de spéculer sur la couleur de mes poils pubiens, peut-être que tu pourrais aller te laver les cheveux et faire un peu bouger ta graisse. Je paris que tu ne vois même plus ta propre bite quand tu pisses », je dis, un sourire carnassier accroché aux zygomatiques, en lui plantant un doigt tendu dans le ventre.

Il devient tout rouge, et je vois qu'il essaye, qu'il essaye, en vain, d'attraper sa virilité au fond de ses tripes mais elle finit par y retomber, dans un piteux clapotement.

Pauvre mec.

Je m'approche ensuite dangereusement près de Marcus, plus grand et mieux foutu, qui a l'air tout aussi gêné. Lorsque je suis à deux centimètres de lui, je plante mes yeux dans les siens, je lui lance un sourire terriblement hypocrite, et, ayant du mal à contenir ma rage, je lui lance :

« Écoute-moi bien. Toutes les filles du campus savent qui je suis, la moitié d'entre elle me connaissent personnellement, la majorité m'admirent. Si je leur raconte la façon dont tu te comportes avec les filles, tu crois que tu pourras voir une paire de seins avant au moins quatre ans ? »

Il est un peu décontenancé, puis il se reprend et m'attrape, en riant doucement, par l'épaule, que je porte dénudée, mon gros chandail ayant subrepticement glissée jusqu'à mon avant-bras.

« Ok, tu es une lionne en fait, c'est super sexy », commence-t-il par susurrer, et puis, en glissant sa main sur ma clavicule : « Tu sais que je pourrais faire sortir toute cette colère de toi, ma belle ? »

Pendant deux secondes, je dois vous avouer que je suis tellement atterrée par le fait qu'il croie que je suis en train de le draguer que je me demande comment réagir. Cela dit, c'est moi qui me suis immédiatement approchée très près de lui. Mais quand même. Je n'ai pas pris une voix de velours. Je songe à le frapper, puis j'ai une idée de génie et le démon en moi hurle de rire.

« C'est vrai ? » je dis de ma meilleure voix rauque, celle que je sais être irrésistible pour l'avoir déjà employée dans des situations assez …intenses. Ce faisant, je lève le menton et j'expire avec un peu plus de volume que la normale, un son qui se rapproche davantage d'un long et ténu gémissement d'excitation.

Marcus fronce les sourcils et se mord la lèvre, et je sais qu'il est en train de se passer quelque chose au niveau de son entrejambe.

« Oui .. » me répond-il. « Je crois que tu as besoin de comprendre qu'avec moi, il y a quelqu'un qui commande, et que je serais là pour te protéger, tu vois ? »

Il joint le geste à la parole et me prend par la taille, serrant fermement le haut de ma hanche, sur ma peau nue.

« Non … » je dis, doucement, de ma voix d'alcôve. « Il faut que … que tu me montres », murmuré-je, comme si j'avais du mal à me concentrer à cause de ses mains sur mon corps.

J'ai les yeux à moitié fermés, la tête légèrement haute, penchée sur la gauche, dans une invitation doucement résignée, chaleureuse mais factice, et je sens sa main descendre progressivement sous ma jupe.

Je pourrais arrêter maintenant, mais j'ai envie de continuer juste pour le fun. Je suis en train de rendre ce pauvre gars complètement fou. Il passe une main sous ma jupe, presse ma fesse droite, et écarte le tissu de mon derrière, de sorte que la pression la plus basse de ma jupe saute avec la tension de la toile. Il fait sauter la suivante, et encore une autre. Avec l'autre main, il palpe mon sein gauche, et je continue de respirer fort, de haleter presque.

Sérieusement, ce mec n'a aucune idée de comment faire monter le désir d'une femme. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes excitée quand un mec vous palpe le sein comme ça, mais moi ça me fais aucun effet. Ça me rappelle limite le 'pouet pouet camion' de mon enfance.

Alors que je sens sa main venir faire le tour de ma cuisse pour toucher mon entrejambe et qu'il entr'ouvre la bouche pour dire un truc bien dégueulasse et bien macho du style « t'es mouillée maintenant ? », je m'extirpe de ses mains sales en empoignant fermement ses organes génitaux dans ma main droite, à travers le jean.

« Tu vas m'accorder toute ton attention Marcus », je dis entre mes dents. « La seule personne qui commande, ici, c'est moi. La seule chose que t'as besoin de protéger, ce sont tes couilles, parce que c'est moi qui les tiens. Apparemment t'as du mal à les porter. »

Je lui lâche les roubignoles et le pousse négligemment contre le mur.

« Petite bite » je lui lance avec mon sourcils dubitatif haussé très haut, et un clin d'oeil. En tournant les talons, je fais voler mes cheveux longs avec ma main. Je reboutonne rapidement ma jupe.

Revenue dans le couloir, Clara toujours courant à petits pas derrière moi me chuchote :

« Cathy, tu es géniale. »

Et moi de répondre :

« Je sais ! »

* * *

 **Alors, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de la réaction de Cathy ?**

 **L'histoire vous plaît-elle toujours ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo tout le monde merci beaucoup pour vos reviews c'est trop cool ! Voici le chapitre 6 de notre petite histoire, enjoy !**

* * *

Ma vie à l'université prend un tour nouveau quand notre coach, Mrs. Allen, nous annonce qu'une équipe de natation va se former pour des compétitions inter-campus.

Je suis en manque d'excitation : je passe beaucoup (BEAUCOUP) de mes soirées à bosser avec Jeremiah, qui n'est pas le mec le plus drôle sur la planète, même si on s'entend plutôt bien maintenant; je vois de moins en moins Deck, qui continue de sortir beaucoup, et mes séances de bécotage avec ce mec en Master 1, Victor, commencent à me lasser. Le mec est persuadé qu'on sort ensemble, mais même s'il est très beau et très brillant, je crois que c'est un mec qui est assez vide, en fait. On dirait qu'il n'y a aucun mystère chez lui, aucune intériorité, aucune carte au trésor avec aucun trésor dedans.

Je rentre toute excitée ce soir-là, et j'annonce à Jeremiah la nouvelle quand il me demande ce que j'ai, à sautiller partout sur mes bottines plates. L'exclamation ne sort pas de ma bouche comme je me l'étais imaginée : c'est un petit cri de souris surexcitée.

« Je vais m'inscrire aux compétitions de natation ! »

Le truc super cool aux États-Unis, c'est le nombre d'activités proposé dans le supérieur. Il y a un gymnase complet, comme une sorte de centre olympique miniature sur le campus. Avec ma carte d'étudiant, je peux y rentrer dès 7h du matin pour faire des longueurs à la piscine, prendre une douche, mon petit-déjeuner à la cafèt', et être fraiche et dispose pour mes cours de latin qui commencent le matin à 9h.

Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai une petite vie bien rythmée que j'ai envie de bouleverser avec ce programme de compétition sportive, puisque je ne fais partie d'aucun autre programme à Stanford. Les programmes de débats philosophiques, très peu pour moi. Même Jeremiah n'en fait pas partie, alors qu'il a une majeure philo, et qu'il est un peu le style de mec paumé à aimer ces trucs-là.

« C'est vrai ? » me demande-t-il d'un air étonné, avec ses sourcils haussés.

Je plisse les yeux, pas hyper ravie.

« Quoi, tu trouves ça ringard peut-être ? » dis-je, le soupçonnant de m'imaginer avec un bonnet de natation dégueulasse et un pince-nez.

Même si je peux vous assurer que j'ai toujours l'air à peu près canon avec un bonnet de natation dégueulasse et un pince-nez.

« Non », se défend-il, en levant ses mains en l'air. « Je ne savais pas que faire de la compétition t'intéressait, c'est tout ».

Ok; donc il me prenait pour le genre de meuf qui ne pense qu'à entretenir sa ligne et qui n'est pas capable de prendre quelque chose au sérieux, c'est ça ?

On est en train de préparer à manger, une tâche qu'on n'accomplit pas ensemble systématiquement, mais puisqu'on passe la majeure partie de notre temps dans la cuisine, les repas sont de plus en plus préparés collectivement avant d'être dégustés collectivement.

« Dis-moi, Jeremiah », je commence, en enfournant la tarte aux poires que je viens de finir dans le four à chaleur tournante, « Qu'est-ce qui _m'intéresse_ , à ton avis ? »

Cette question le prend au dépourvu. On se parle très peu, d'habitude, et je ne crois pas avoir glissé son prénom dans une phrase depuis …jamais.

J'ai peur un instant qu'il se renferme dans sa coquille, comme il a tendance à le faire dès que je lui pose une question sur lui, mais il finit par dire à voix basse, en s'occupant avec une précaution excessive de l'assaisonnement de la salade :

« Je ne sais pas trop, je crois que tu aimes bien le chocolat aux noisettes »

Il a donc remarqué que le chocolat aux noisettes BIO qu'il a acheté il y a deux jours a disparu à la vitesse lumière du frigo. J'ai quand même la décence d'avoir l'air gêné.

Il me lance un regard réprobateur, que je lui renvoie avant de changer de sujet.

« C'est tout ? » je m'exclame, en me mettant les mains gantées des maniques rouges sur les hanches, l'air dubitatif.

« Tu aimes bien l'italien ? » poursuit-il.

« J'adore l'italien, mon Dieu », je m'exclame en levant les yeux au ciel, et en soupirant d'extase. C'est une des plus belles langues de la Terre. Sérieusement. « Quoi d'autre ? » je continue de le taquiner, sans le regarder cependant.

Je me mets à grignoter les restes de la pâte à tarte, parce que c'est mon péché mignon, la pâte à tarte crue.

« Tu aimes bien Victor Wilkinson ? » poursuit-il se détournant de moi, et sur un ton mal assuré.

Devant sa tête embêtée, je me demande si j'ai un jour laissé la porte de ma chambre ouverte alors que j'étais en train de niquer un célèbre inconnu. Je ne vois pas du tout qui est ce Wilkinson…

« Qui ? » je demande, les sourcils froncés.

Je ne crois vraiment pas avoir entendu ce nom avant.

« Un type de Master 1 qui étudie l'économie ? » me demande-t-il d'un ton blasé.

« Ah ! _Ce_ mec ! » je m'écrie, fière d'avoir réussi à situer mon rencard de Master 1, dont, en effet, je ne connaissais pas le nom de famille. « Non, lui, il me fait chier. »

Jeremiah ne me répond pas, il se contente de mettre la salade, pas encore battue, à table.

« À moi », je dis, ravie de mettre Jeremiah dans l'embarras, qui est trop chou quand il est gêné.

Je suis très contente de cet espèce de relation qu'on a réussi à établir tous les deux. C'est comme un code tacite qui dit qu'on va défendre l'autre des rumeurs, qu'on va se protéger mutuellement, et pour autant, on a pas à se forcer à être potes. Alors, quand on se met à parler, tous les deux, ça ne peut être qu'agréable, parce qu'on n'est pas poussés par l'amitié imaginaire que deux colocs sont censé se devoir.

Hier encore, j'ai menacé avec un dico de latin une pétasse qui disait de Jeremiah qu'il était coincé. Et je sais qu'il aurait fait pareil pour moi si une débile mentale m'avait traitée de pute.

« À toi quoi ? » me demande-t-il en m'invitant à me mettre à table.

« À moi de dire les choses que tu aimes »

Ceci dit, je ne peux pas dire que j'apprécie vraiment Jeremiah. Il ne me dérange pas, mais c'est tout. Alors oui, il est chou, parfois. Mais la plupart du temps, il se montre vraiment super chiant. Il ne parle pas, ne me répond pas, ou il rentre de l'Université en claquant la porte et en allant directement se réfugier dans sa chambre jusqu'au soir, sans m'adresser un seul mot.

Je réfléchis. Qu'est-ce que Jeremiah aime ? Pas facile. Il ne parle jamais de lui, et je ne fais pas vraiment attention à lui non plus.

« Tu n'aimes pas déranger », je commence par dire, et il hoche la tête.

Je lui sers le poisson et les légumes que je viens de sortir du congélo et que j'ai fait cuire en quelques minutes. Je ricane dans ma tête avant de lui sortir :

« Tu n'aimes pas Deck », je continue, un sourire en coin.

« Et … Tu n'aimes pas particulièrement qu'on vienne te demander si je suis célibataire », finis-je, le menton levé et les yeux plissés avec humour.

C'est arrivé plusieurs fois. Jeremiah ne me l'aurait jamais avoué, mais il m'arrive de surprendre des mecs lui demander leur numéro. Et la tête pas tout à fait ravie de Jeremiah me renseigne sur ce qu'il pense de ces mecs …et de moi, potentiellement. Quoique, ce qu'il pense de moi, je m'en bas les reins, vous le savez aussi bien que moi.

« C'est vrai », finit-il par confesser quand il n'a plus la bouche pleine. « Mais tout ce que tu viens de me dire, ce ne sont que des choses que je n'aime pas, je me trompe ? »

Merde.

Mais c'est vrai ! Je ne connais rien de Jeremiah. Je connais simplement les choses qu'il n'aime pas.

« Je ne sais pas », je dis, m'avouant vaincue. « Je ne te connais pas trop »

« Ok, Cat » me dit-il, est je crois que c'est la première fois qu'il m'appelle Cat, ce qui sonne un peu étrange dans sa bouche, comme un mot étranger difficilement maîtrisé, dont il n'est pas entièrement sûr de la signification. Le paradoxe entre la façon assurée avec laquelle il parle et sa timidité me frappe une nouvelle fois. Et je crois aussi que c'est notre première conversation qui dépasse les cinq minutes. « J'aime faire de la boxe »

De la boxe ? Je n'étais pas du tout courant.

« Tu boxes ? » je demande, estomaquée.

Il hoche la tête, impassible.

« J'aime la forêt » continue-t-il.

J'acquiesce, la bouche pleine.

« Et j'aime les pancakes », achève-t-il, avant de finir sa dernière bouchée de poisson, en plongeant calmement ses yeux dans les miens.

Si le fait qu'on mange hyper équilibré vous choque, parce qu'on est tout jeunes étudiants et qu'on est censés ne pas avoir de fric, ne vous alarmez pas : il arrive que je ne déjeune qu'un sneakers entre deux cours ou que je saute le dîner si je sors. Je fais extrêmement attention à ce que je mange, parce que j'ai été élevée comme ça, mais je ne suis pas la fille parfaite des magasines. Jeremiah, en revanche, mange énormément, donc en général il fait beaucoup à manger et je lui prends une petite portion. Comme il sait que si je manges des pâtes plus de deux fois par jours, je vomis, il fait des bons petits plats (ok, c'est généralement du surgelé). Mais c'est toute une organisation.

« En y réfléchissant », me dit-il, « ça ne m'étonne plus trop que tu fasses de la compétition ».

J'éclate de rire, et il sourit, ce qui lui arrive si peu, que je suis contente.

« Je te donnerai une place près des juges pour les qualifications de décembre si tu veux. Tu viendras me voir ? » je lui demande d'un ton léger, en desservant les grandes assiettes et les couverts. Comme il ne me répond pas, je me retourne pour lui faire face.

Il me regarde dans les yeux pendant plusieurs secondes, à tel point que je me sens menacée de me sentir mal à l'aise, et puis il sourit d'un côté et il hoche la tête, et s'essuie proprement le coin de la bouche avec sa serviette.

« Oui », me dit-il simplement.

Ok, Jeremiah est sympa, en fin de compte. Vous avez gagné.

Après une nuit sans sommeil, je me lève très tôt, vers six heures, pour aller nager. Le campus est accessible le samedi matin, et je suis tellement énervée contre mon cerveau de ne pas m'avoir laissée dormir que je sens que je vais nager comme une malade. La tête lourde, les yeux à demi-ouverts, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un marteau-piqueur dans le cerveau.

Je suis d'une humeur de chien.

J'enfile un jogging noir pas très flatteur, qui est serré aux chevilles mais large le long des jambes et qui me donne quinze kilos de trop, et un débardeur Star Wars. Qui me verra un samedi à sept heures ? Dans mon sac : un maillot une pièce, des lunettes de piscine, mon bonnet de bain. Sur le pas de la porte, j'hésite. Il est 6h15, je vais arriver en avance sur le campus et j'ai aucune envie d'attendre l'ouverture.

Allez, Cat, on se détend. Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire pour relâcher un peu la pression ?

Je vais me faire des pancakes pour le petit-dèj. En plus, maintenant je sais que Jeremiah adore ça.

Et franchement, je trouve que cette activité est un passe-temps absolument dingue. On peut penser à tout ce qu'on veut mais les mains travaillent seules. Avec Parov Stelar à fond dans les oreilles, je swing comme une malade mentale en battant les oeufs avec la farine, et je rajoute le lait, le sucre, un peu de beurre, de la vanille, et je mélange, je swing, je swing, je swing, je swing, et …

« HAAAA ! » je hurle.

Charles vient de me mettre une main sur l'épaule.

Charles ?

Je me retourne, complètement, toute ma famille est là et ils ont l'air bien fatigués (tu m'étonnes, pour être là à 6h20 ils ont du se lever à quatre heures du mat'). Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ici ?

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ? » je demande, un peu agressive.

J'avais oublié que l'appartement est à mes parents à la base, et que c'est normal qu'ils en aient une clé.

« Chérie », me dit maman d'un ton réprobateur. « C'est l'anniversaire de ta grand-mère Sue. J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié. »

Merde.

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue ? » me demande Eric, avec une voix dégoûtée.

J'ai un t-shirt noir Star Wars, un jogging dégueulasse et une crotte de cheveux roux sur la tête. Et moi qui pariait sur le fait que personne ne me verrait. Enfin bon, c'est ma famille, ça aurait pu être pire.

« File te changer », m'ordonne mon père de sa voix autoritaire. « On part dans une demi-heure, dernier délai ».

Je repars vers ma chambre en ronchonnant, et passant en revue mentalement les robes que je possède. Surtout, me dis-je en reniflant mon aisselle droite, je vais devoir prendre une douche.

J'entr'ouvre la porte de la chambre de Jeremiah qui dort à poings fermés. Je crois qu'il est nu sous les draps. Ou alors il est en caleçon. Dans les draps blancs, il parait encore plus bronzé, presque noir. Une fois dans la salle de bain, je procède à une douche éclair, je me lave les cheveux et je fais tous mes soins quotidiens en dix minutes. Quand je sors de la salle de bain, Jeremiah vient tout juste de se réveiller; il est assis dans son lit et se frotte les yeux.

« Désolée de t'avoir réveillé » je dis précipitamment, en passant en trombe dans sa chambre, une serviette enroulée autour de moi et une autre sur la tête.

Quand j'arrive dans le couloir, je surprends mon père réclamer, d'un air très fier, de l'argent à ma mère. Mon frère fait un geste du style « raboule le fric » et ma mère n'a pas une expression hyper ravie sur le visage.

Les fourbes. Ils ont pariés sur le fait que j'aurais oublié l'anniversaire de Grannie.

Dans ma chambre, j'enfile une jupe noire patineuse en cuir véritable, un chemisier blanc, des collants noirs opaques et des escarpins à bouts pointus. Comme dans mon miroir en pied, je me rends compte que j'ai une tenue un peu classico-classique, j'arrache à toute bringue une robe vert bouteille en daim, moulante, de mon placard, et sans réfléchir, je me rue dans la chambre de Jeremiah en brandissant la robe :

« Vite, cette tenue ou la robe verte ? »

Il se rassied dans son lit, avec ses petits yeux (si je n'étais pas aussi pressée je vous décrirais ses pectoraux) et sans une once d'hésitation :

« La robe »

Je lui jette un coup d'oeil pressant, les yeux plissés, suspicieuse.

« Elle rappelle le vert de tes yeux » justifie-t-il en levant une main démonstrative vers mon visage, et sa voix grave et rocailleuse, enrouée, élude presque la dernière syllabe, qu'il murmure dans un souffle.

« Ok » je me dis à moi même, m'ordonnant de me concentrer. Je suis pressée ce matin.

Il me reste quinze minutes, il faut que je me change, que je me maquille, que je me fasse un minimum de brushing.

Je balance mes fringues aux quatre coins de la pièce, j'enfile ma robe kaki et constatant qu'en effet, je fais moins sérieuse et plus …moi, je me chausse de Zizi Repetto noires. J'attrape vite fait bien fait une veste de tailleur de la même couleur et je prends une pochette en velour noir, puis, quand je remarque qu'il ne me reste que sept minutes, je file dans la salle de bain, passant devant Jeremiah qui s'est recouché, sous ses oreillers.

Je me fais un brushing express, et lorsque je suis forcée de constater que je n'ai plus le temps de dompter ma crinière, j'opte pour une grosse queue de cheval basse, que j'agrémente de grosses boucles d'oreilles en or blanc, longues, et je fais s'échapper de ma coiffure quelques mèches rousses, sur le devant.

Mascara, eye-liner, terracotta et un soupçon de rouge à lèvre marron glacé, et hop je suis prête. Jeremiah s'est levé, a enfilé un t-shirt et il discute avec mes parents dans le salon. J'attrape un sac polochon et y jette en vrac : une chemise de nuit, un soin de douche, ma brosse à dent et un dentifrice, mon MacBook Air et mes cables, un jean et un gros hoody, et puis des baskets, des sous-vêtements de rechange et des chaussons.

« Tu vois ? » me dit Jeremiah lorsqu'il m'aperçoit, avec un sourcil en l'air. « J'avais raison. Cette robe te va très bien »

La réaction de mes frères n'a pas de prix. Ils se tiennent tous les trois, en costume, côte à côte, et me lancent tous le même regard incrédule, appuyé, lourds de sous-entendus.

Je vais me faire cuisiner dans la voiture. Pourquoi diable est-ce que Jeremiah choisit de devenir loquace quand il y a des témoins ?

« Bon, on y va ? » je dis, ignorant Jeremiah de façon un peu trop évidente. « Vous vous êtes garés au sous-sol ? »

« Cette fois on y va en avion, ma puce » me préviens Maman avec une voix soulagée.

Ce ton révèle des heures de négociations avec papa.

« T'es la meilleure » je lui chuchote quand on sort sur le palier.

* * *

 **Surtout faites-moi part de vos suggestions pour l'histoire, de vos ressentis, suppositions, rêves les plus fous, je veux tout savoir ! Plein de poutous ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello ! Voici le chapitre 7, j'espère que vous aimerez !**

 **Merci pour vos reviews :-)**

 **PS : Il y a des passages en italien dans le texte (je les ai traduits of course), mais je suis un peu rouillée, donc si j'ai fait des fautes n'hésitez pas à me le signaler :p**

 **PPS : Il y a pas mal de petites astérisques qui sont listés à la fin.**

 **DES BISOUX !**

* * *

Lorsque je reviens de chez Grannie, dimanche en fin d'après-midi, je suis d'excellente humeur. Ma mamie m'a offert de l'argent, et j'ai été upgradée en première classe dans l'avion.

Je suis contente de rentrer, et même si ça veut dire retrouver Jeremiah, mon coloc' asocial et trop chiant. À mon avis, il est encore dans sa chambre. Il passe tellement sa vie là-dedans, que je me demande s'il pense à aérer. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien y faire ? Mon esprit mal tourné me suggère pas mal de choses, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit tellement le genre de Jeremiah Black.

Au moment où j'ouvre la porte, le sourire aux lèvres, je tombe sur Jeremiah et un de ses amis. Ils sont attablés au bar, en grande conversation, et les deux se tournent vers moi lorsque je rentre.

Comme je n'ai pas mis mes lentilles, je ne reconnais pas l'ami de Jeremiah, mais ce dernier me fais un sourire et me souhaite la bienvenue.

Je suis chez moi, l'ami. Non mais.

« Hé bien, maintenant je t'envie d'avoir la chance de voir à quoi ressemble la vraie Catherine Clearwater » commente une voix que je ne connais pas, avec un accent assez mignon, très peu prononcé, si bien que je ne l'identifie pas tout de suite.

« Yep. Cathy n'est pas toujours sapée comme une mannequin ! » soupire mon colocataire.

Effectivement. Si ça n'avait été que Jeremiah, j'en aurais eu strictement rien à foutre, mais ce mec vient de m'identifier comme Cathy Clearwater alors que je ne suis pas à mon avantage. Enfin, je reste sublime, je vous rassure. Mais je ne suis pas endimanchée, ce qui n'est pas dans mes habitudes. Aucun accessoire extravagant, on ne voit pas la peau de mon ventre, ni mes épaules, ni mes genoux.

Je porte un jean tout con, un sweat en pilou-pilou gris avec brodé en noir « BABY I'M THE QUEEN » sur le devant, au dessus d'une petite couronne noire. J'ai mes Chuck Taylor noires aux pieds, les cheveux détachés, qui tombent en cascades d'ondulations sur mes épaules, comme n'importe quelle jeune fille. Pour limiter le volume de mes racines, j'ai un beanie noir oreilles-de-chat sur la tête; je suis à peine maquillée (j'ai un chouïa de terracotta et du mascara sur la figure) et mon sac polochon derrière l'épaule.

Vous me connaissez. Je ne m'habille comme ça que lorsque je traîne à la maison. En l'occurence, c'était aussi pour être confortable dans l'avion.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à trouver quelqu'un d'autre que Jeremiah » je dis d'un ton posé et ferme, ma bonne humeur ayant vacillé d'un coup.

J'ai du mal à me contenir de foutre ce mec à la porte. Pour qui il se prend ? Je ne permettrai pas qu'on me juge ainsi. Je demande d'une voix légère, avec un sourire narquois, choisissant l'attaque comme meilleure des défenses :

« Alors, comment tu t'appelles, et qui es-tu, pour oser envahir mon intimité comme ça ? »

Je m'approche après avoir envoyé mon sac valser sur le canapé. Plus je m'avance, plus je me rends compte que le pote de Jeremiah est sublime. Regard d'azur, muscles développés, cheveux épais et bruns, pas bouclés comme ceux de Jeremiah, mais ondulés, presque comme les miens.

Il est canon, à me couper le souffle. Sauf que, vous savez qui je suis, je n'ai jamais le souffle coupé.

« Amerigo »

Mon Dieu. Il est Italien.

« Alors, Amerigo », je demande, l'air espiègle, en m'accoudant au bar devant lui. « Quand est-ce que tu as découvert notre continent ? »*

Il rit.

« En septembre seulement », répond-il, un sourire aux lèvres et l'oeil brillant.

« E vieni d'Italia ? Da dove ? » je lui demande directement. — Et tu viens d'Italie ? D'où exactement ?

Il me regarde, surpris, ravi, et me répond dans son italien maternel :

« Vengo da Trente » — Je viens de la ville de Trente.

« Ah, la città del Concilio ! » je m'exclame, les yeux écarquillés — Ah, la ville du Concile**

« Ma que colta ! » souffle-t-il, impressionné. — Mais qu'elle est cultivée !

Je ris.

« Vous avez dîné ? » je demande d'un ton léger, m'adressant à Jeremiah, qui me regarde, une expression énigmatique sur le visage.

« Yep » me répond-il, « Il y a reste de poulet »

En allant dénicher le poulet dans le frigo, j'ai le sourire aux lèvres. Je suis contente de retrouver mon appartement et mon coloc', même si c'est un loser.

« Tu reviens d'où ? » m'interroge Amerigo.

« J'étais chez ma Grand-mère, à La Push », l'informé-je en me servant de mayo, avant de commencer à manger.

« C'est où, ça ? »

« Sur la côte, plus au nord, dans l'État de Washington. Veniamo di La Push », j'ajoute, en englobant Jeremiah dans mon geste. — Nous venons tout deux de La Push.

« Yep » renchérit Jeremiah. « Catherine et moi on descend des vrais _native-americans_. Tu sais, ceux que vous avez persécuté.»

« Ma famille a toujours vécu en Italie ! » se défend Amerigo, et devant nos éclats de rire, il demande : « Donc, vous êtes amérindiens ? »

On hoche la tête en souriant.

« Je le devine chez Catherine, avec ses yeux en amande. Sur toi, Jer, c'est beaucoup plus marqué »

Je glousse.

« Yep, Cathy a hérité des cheveux roux de sa grand-mère maternelle » l'informe Jeremiah.

Je touche mes vagues de cheveux qui pendent de mes épaules.

« J'adore tes cheveux » me dit Amerigo, dans un aveu sincère et léger, comme seuls les étrangers qui n'ont pas encore été contaminés par la réserve anglo-saxonnes peuvent le faire. « Il y a peu de rousses en Italie. Je trouve ça très beau »

Je lui souris.

Toi, mon gars, tu finiras dans mon lit !

On continue à bavarder autour d'une boite de chocolat, de décas latte et Amerigo est vraiment super cool. Encore un indice qui m'effare sur Jeremiah : comment peut-il fréquenter des personnes aussi stylés qu'Amerigo ?!

Quand il est vingt-deux heures, la fatigue se fait sentir (chez Jeremiah surtout) et je demande à notre invité :

« Tu restes dormir ? »

« Oh, heu » répond-il. « Non, je vais rentrer chez moi »

« Tu es le bienvenu » j'insiste. « Ce canapé est dépliable et vraiment confortable. Demain, en revanche, Jeremiah et moi on a l'habitude de se lever tôt. »

« Alors, heu, je serais très content de rester, merci beaucoup », dit-il, et il sourit de façon trop mignonne.

« Je vais te chercher une serviette de toilette et une brosse à dent, je dis. Si tu n'as pas de fringues, en revanche, adresse toi à Jeremiah »

Il sourit, et je lui dis bonne nuit en lui faisant une bise sur la joue.

Bah, quoi ! Il est canon, ce serait du gâchis de ne pas en profiter un peu.

Après une nuit relativement satisfaisante (j'ai dormi quatre heures, j'ai connu pire); je suis réveillée à sept heures pour faire mes longueurs matinales. Je me lève de bonne humeur : il fait gris, mais le brouillard est relativement léger, car on parvient à distinguer le Golden Gate par la baie-vitrée du salon.

« Salut » me dis une voix rocailleuse dans la cuisine, une voix du matin qui est encore enrouée, qui a du mal à démarrer.

Je me retourne, Jeremiah se frotte les yeux, vêtu d'un simple bas de pyjama à carreaux.

Ça me fais sourire, parce qu'il fait à la fois mec très conventionnel, classique, limite coincé, avec ce pantalon de papa, mais en même temps; il affiche la carrure d'un basketteur.

Il est vraiment bien foutu. Je me rince l'oeil avant de lui répondre :

« Salut ! »

Je laisse à Amerigo, sur le canapé-lit, un peu de temps pour émerger, parce que se faire réveiller par des « saluts » endormis, j'ai connu mieux, perso.

Je décide de faire des pancakes (une fois n'est pas coutume) pour qu'Amerigo ne soit pas trop dégoûté de son séjour chez nous.

« Tu vas courir ? » je demande à Jeremiah, qui commence, comme moi, à 10h le lundi.

« Yep »

Quelques instants plus tard, la table est mise, il y a des framboises, des myrtilles, de la chantilly, du Nutella, du jus d'orange, du thé et du café, et puis plein de fruits dans le plateau à fruits qu'a filé Tante Alice à Jeremiah.

« Votre appart est vraiment super cool », nous confie Amerigo après sa douche. « Vous aussi, d'ailleurs »

« Yep ! » j'acquiesce, mimant le mouvement des lèvres de Jeremiah quand il le dit, c'est-à-dire tout le temps.

Super. Jeremiah le loser commence à me contaminer avec ses tiques de langage. Génial.

« Vous devriez organiser _una festa_ , un de ces quatre » suggère notre invité, avec son meilleur accent italien.

Ça, mon coco, je ne sais pas trop. Je vais faire la fête chez les autres, je tâche _leur_ plancher avec le bout de ma cigarette, je vomis dans _leurs_ toilettes, je casse _leurs_ cadres. Si quelqu'un casse quelque chose ici, je pète une durite.

« Non lo so », je réponds à Amerigo directement. « Casa mia è casa mia. Sposeranno tutti i mobili della casa, e faranno casino … » — Je ne sais pas trop. Ma maison, c'est ma maison. Ils vont déplacer tous les meubles de la maison, et mettre le bordel.

« Je suis là … » se manifeste Jeremiah, qui ne doit pas bien comprendre ce que je dis.

« Je dis que je ne tiens pas à retrouver une chèvre dans la baignoire »

Il me regarde comme s'il se demandait où j'ai bien pu faire la fête dans ma vie, mais je ne répond pas à sa requête silencieuse.

J'ai effectivement beaucoup fait la fête. Les lendemains de soirée chelous, je connais.

« Dommage » lâche Amerigo, déçu. « Ç'aurait pu être bien cool »

« Catherine et moi on va en discuter, ok ? » promet Jeremiah d'un ton posé, et après un petit-déjeuné gargantuesque, on décide de se mettre en route pour les cours. Je ne vais pas à la natation, parce qu'avec tous ces féculents dans le ventre, je vais certainement couler. Jeremiah a également renoncé à aller courir.

Je suis à la BU après un cours d'anglais quand je reçois un appel de mon coloc'. Je ferme mon MacBook, mets des marque-pages à mes bouquins et sors dans le couloir pour le rappeler.

« Tout va bien ? » je lui demande.

« Oui, tu es où ? »

« À la BU », je réponds, surprise.

« J'ai donné ton numéro à Amerigo, il veut te convaincre de faire une soirée »

Je ronchonne.

« Tu sais, ça pourrait être sympa »

Sympa ? Sympa ?

« Tu ne diras pas ça quand tu nettoieras le vomi dans la salle de bain ! »

« C'est oui alors ? »

Je suis toujours moyen chaude pour organiser une soirée.

« On peut en parler ce soir ? » je demande. « Je suis au milieu d'une traduction de latin et je manque de m'arracher les cheveux »

« Ça marche. On peut la faire ensemble si tu veux »

« Merci, à ce soir » je dis.

« À ce soir »

Comme il ne raccroche pas, je le fais moi-même, avec une sensation bizarre au creux de l'estomac. Est-ce que Jeremiah et moi on est en train de devenir potes ?

Dans la journée, je croise Amerigo dans les couloirs. En fait, je croise Amerigo qui attend devant mon casier.

« Salut beau gosse », je lui dis avec un sourire dangereux, celui que je réserve pour mes proies du samedi soir.

« Ciao bella » me salue-t-il, et je glousse.

Je glousse. Mon Dieu. Ça fait des années qu'on ne m'a pas fait glousser. Ça remonte à …

« Tu viens en italien cet aprem ? » me demande-t-il.

« Tu es dans mon cours d'italien ? »

« Oui … » me lance-t-il, mal assuré, et un brin blessé que je ne l'ai jamais remarqué.

« Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour t'ignorer depuis le début de l'année », je lui avoue sincèrement.

« Moi non plus » pouffe-t-il, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, ce qui me fais rire.

Je passe mon cours à parler en Italien avec Amerigo, et ce mec est vraiment super cool. Il fait de l'escalade, il veut bosser dans la stratégie militaire après son Bachelor***, et il a fait trois ans de danse de couple en Italie. Quand j'apprends ça, ma première réaction est de rigoler bêtement en me foutant de sa gueule, avant de me rendre compte que c'est super sexy. On se quitte avec une bise à l'italienne, suffisamment près de la bouche pour qu'on y pense tous les deux, mais avec suffisamment de bonhommie pour qu'on en rie.

Le soir même, Jeremiah déploie des efforts titanesques pour me faire changer d'avis, et ça commence à m'intriguer. D'abord, ça doit être la première fois que je l'entends parler autant, et ensuite, ce n'est pas trop son style, de vouloir faire des soirées.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais si fêtard », je dis d'un ton pointu, les sourcils haussés très haut, pour lui signifier mon cynisme, alors que je lis sur le canapé, en pyjama, et qu'il fini sa traduction de grec ancien sur l'îlot de la cuisine où nous travaillons habituellement. Nous avons finis en 30 minutes ma traduction de latin, et même si ça me tue de l'admettre, Jeremiah est super balèse.

« J'ai juste besoin de me changer les idées » répond-il, et tout à coup, je comprends.

« Tu te cherches une meuf ! » je m'exclame en me retournant vers lui, toute excitée.

Il lève le nez de sa copie, et je vois que j'ai tapé dans le mille.

« Mais fallait le dire plus tôt ! Bien sûr qu'on peut faire une fête. Mais je te préviens, je ne joue pas les femmes de ménage toute seule après »

« Bien sûr » m'assure-t-il.

« Mais tu as des vues sur quelqu'un ? » je demande d'un ton insidieux, le sourire aux lèvres et la lumière dans l'oeil, en me doutant bien que j'ai l'air de la vieille copine chiante.

« Cathy », me dit-il simplement d'un ton presque paternel, me signifiant qu'il veut que je le laisse tranquille.

« Mais dis mooooi » je le supplie, un sourire coquin pendu aux lèvres.

« J'ai juste envie de m'amuser un peu, ok ? je suis très peu sorti depuis le début de l'année » se justifie-t-il.

« Ça, je ne te le fais pas dire », j'acquiesce.

« Alors, c'est oui ? » me dit-il comme si j'étais sa mère et qu'il était interdit de sortie depuis deux semaines.

Je le regarde, et j'ai la vague impression, pendant quelques secondes, que tout ira bien, même si je dis non, parce que sa place est ici, dans cet appartement, et qu'il y est heureux avec moi et que la vie est belle. Ça me déstabilise, parce que je cède :

« Ok »

« Trop cool ! » s'exclame-t-il. « On peut faire une fête d'Halloween, c'est dans une semaine »

« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée », j'approuve. « En revanche, je n'invite pas plus de vingt personnes, je te préviens »

« Bien sûr », répète-t-il, d'un ton de 'tout ce que tu voudras'.

On se tait quelques minutes, il reprend son travail et moi ma lecture, jusqu'à ce que j'ai un éclair de génie pour ma tenue. Je sais en qui je vais me déguiser, moi !

* * *

* Catherine fait référence à Amerigo Vespucci, un des premiers colons — Italien — à avoir découvert l'Amérique, et qui lui a donné son nom.

** Le Concile de Trente (ville du Nord de l'Italie), en 1545, concile eocuménique organisé par l'Église Catholique en réponse à la montée du Protestantisme en Europe.

*** Équivalent de la Licence en France : les trois/quatre premières années d'études supérieures.

* * *

 **Alors, à votre avis, en quoi est-ce que Cathy va se déguiser — je vous rappelle qu'elle est rousse ;)**

 **Et qu'est-ce que vous pensez d'Amerigo ?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello hello ! Voilà la suite :) C'est un chapitre hyper long, mais un des plus sympas je trouve même suis j'en suis pas super satisfaite. Vous me direz si vous êtes d'accord.**

* * *

Le soir d'Halloween, les meubles sont protégés, la vaisselle rangée, les enceintes et les basses branchées, les voisins prévenus et les invités vont commencer à arriver d'ici dix minutes.

Aux pieds, j'ai des bottes à talons Louboutins à bout pointu, et si vous pensez que je suis trop jeune pour en porter, je vous répondrais de vous mêlez de votre cul. De toutes façons, je me promènerai pieds nus dès minuit. Mais ce n'est pas parce que ce sont des Louboutins qu'elles sont si stylés. Ce sont des cuissardes, qui montent jusqu'au dessus des genoux, et elles sont lacées. J'ai une jupe très très courte, bleue électrique, et une chemise blanche que j'ai emprunté à Jeremiah, nouée sur le nombril. J'ai dormi avec les cheveux mouillés donc j'ai des boucles serrées sur l'ensemble de ma tignasse. Vous ne m'avez toujours pas reconnue ? Si je vous dis que je suis la prostituée la plus célèbre d'Hollywood ?

Je suis Pretty Woman pardi !

S'il existe des personnes qui ignorent qui est Pretty Woman, je pense que c'est mieux qu'entre vous et moi ça s'arrête ici, parce que j'ai vraiment très honte pour vous.

Un trait de liner, du mascara pour des cils de biche, des créoles que je ne mettrais jamais en temps normal et une énorme manchette en argent qui est vraiment beaucoup trop grosse pour mon poignet subliment la panoplie. Honnêtement, même si je suis déguisée en pute, je suis assez sexy, et je fais plus « pute de luxe » qu'autre chose.

J'ai invité mes trois bonnes copines de Stanford, Deck, mes frères, Amerigo, des potes du lycée et d'autres potes de la tournée des bars étudiants, Victor le mec de Master 1, et Jeremiah ramène cinq amis.

Je sors de ma chambre pour mettre le champagne dans une cuve à glaçons; en vrai si jamais les flics arrivent, je suis plus que dans la merde parce qu'on est tous mineurs*. Espérons que ça n'arrive pas.

Le salon et la cuisine sont décorés grâce à l'aide de Jeremiah et de Deck; on a changé toutes les ampoules (et cassés trois lampes par la même occasion) pour rendre l'éclairage globalement plus sombre. Il y a des fausses toiles d'araignées absolument partout, des faux squelettes dans les placards et tout un tas de merde d'Halloween qu'on ne trouverait pas en Europe. Il y a même une machine (difficile d'emploi, malgré ce que vous dira ce baratineur de Deck — qui ment comme un arracheur de dents, je préfère le préciser) qui diffuse de la fumée.

Et le premier invité à utiliser les toilettes ne va pas être déçu du voyage. Je suis trop gore. Je suis géniale.

Alors que je suis déjà en train de me siffler une flûte d'une précédente bouteille de champ', Jeremiah sort de sa chambre, et j'éclate de rire en le voyant. Son costume est super et lui va vraiment bien. Complètement habillé en noir, avec une cape style robe de bure à la capuche pointue, il a la peau bien plus clair que d'habitude et quand il se met à sourire, je remarque deux dents de vampire collées à ses canines.

Il est drôlement réussi.

« Énorme », j'approuve en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Il me scanne du regard, sourit d'un air pas très surpris quand il comprend en quoi je suis déguisée, et vient m'aider avec la préparation des boissons.

Alors qu'on est en train de s'enfiler des petits-fours à deux en attendant les autres et en rigolant, il me dit sincèrement :

« Merci, c'est très cool de ta part de recevoir tout ce monde alors que je sais que t'étais pas très chaude au départ, mais je suis ravi que tu aies changé d'avis »

Jeremiah a des moments comme ça. Il peut être hyper chiant à ne pas parler, à rentrer de cours pour se terrer immédiatement dans sa chambre, à me regarder avec cet air supérieur, voire condescendant, mais parfois, il me fixe de son regard de braise orangée, et il me dit des mots qui sont tellement débordant d'honnêteté que le manque d'habitude que j'ai de ce genre de discours me donne presque mal au coeur. C'est comme un coup de poing dans le ventre, un coup d'une sincérité désarmante.

D'habitude, ça me fait limite flipper, mais cette fois-ci, pourtant, peut-être à cause de l'alcool dans mon sang, je soutiens son regard.

« Ça me fais plaisir aussi »

On continue de se fixer, plus longtemps que d'habitude, jusqu'à ce que la sonnette se fasse entendre.

C'est mes copines et mes frères, qui sont arrivés en même temps.

Je vois tout de suite la petite étincelle de connexion entre Eric et Sonia, tandis que Faustine, ma copine la plus proche de Stanford, me saute dans les bras.

Cette meuf est ma première vraie copine. Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué (et si vous me dîtes non je vous répondrais que vous êtes aveugle), mais j'ai tellement de succès avec les mecs que les filles ne sont pas du genre à bien m'aimer. Ou alors elle font semblant de m'apprécier et me suivent partout pour avoir du succès auprès des mecs (et honnêtement je crois que c'est un peu le cas de Sonia et Clara, mes deux autres copines).

Mais Faustine est différente. Déjà, elle n'est pas américaine, elle est française. Elle est très intelligente, presque autant que moi. Ce n'est pas la plus belle des filles, mais elle est mignonne : petite, blonde, d'immenses yeux verts, un grand nez. Mais ce qui me plait le plus chez elle, c'est qu'elle m'apprécie vraiment. Elle ne joue pas la comédie, elle ne fait pas de chichis. Je la fais rire, je crois qu'elle me respecte beaucoup, et si elle a un problème, elle vient le dire haut et fort au lieu de faire des courbettes comme toutes les autres.

Ouais. J'aime vraiment cette meuf. Elle n'a pas peur d'être qui elle est et je dois admettre que je l'admire un peu.

Bon, et c'est vrai je l'adore surtout parce qu'elle fait vraiment chier Jeremiah et que ça me fait mourir de rire.

« Grrr, salut beau gosse ! » lance-t-elle à mon coloc', avant de pouffer de rire avec moi.

Je la soupçonne de bien l'aimer. Je crois que Jeremiah rougit et ça me fais d'autant plus rire. Ce mec est pas possible.

Je les fais tous rentrer, et une fois les présentations faites, on commence à s'allumer des clopes et à savourer le champagne.

Mes invités sont tous très _très bien_ lorsqu'Amerigo se pointe.

« Heeeey ! » je l'accueille, aux anges, quand je le vois entrer dans l'appartement.

« O noooo » me dit-il de sa voix traînante, en Italien. « Tu es beaucoup trop sexy pour une soirée d'Halloween »

Flattée, je glousse, et me recule légèrement pour l'observer. Tout de noir vêtu, il porte une sorte de ceinture large sur les hanches, et un masque noir. Zorro.

« Holà señor ! » je lui dis, quand je le reconnais, avec un accent espagnol merdique et une voix rauque.

« Vivian, buenas tardes » me répond-il, en référence au film _Pretty woman_ en me faisant un baise-main.

Je constate avec satisfaction qu'il est l'un des seuls mecs à avoir appris qu'on ne baise pas vraiment la main d'une fille quand on lui fait un baise-main. Non, mesdames et messieurs; on la porte à ses lèvres, mais c'est tout. Et jamais, au grand jamais, on ne fait de baise-main à une dame à la main gantée. Nope. No, nein, niet, tout ce que vous voulez. Sauf grands cas exceptionnels où vous êtes invitées à la Maison Blanche et que vous portez de longs gants blancs. Et encore.

« Tu as déjà commencé à boire ? » me demande-t-il, l'oeil entendu.

Je hoche la tête, mais avec un geste de la main, comme si je disais : « oui, mais pfff, ce n'est rien »

Il rit. « Attends-moi pour continuer » susurre-t-il à mon oreille, en me prenant le bras d'une poigne ferme mais douce.

Il commence à faire la bise à tout le monde, en bon européen qu'il est, en gardant une main sur mon bras pour que je reste avec lui.

« Tu m'attends, hein ? » s'assure-t-il quand je veux récupérer mon bras.

Je hausse les épaules et finis par céder. De toute façons, ici, il n'y a que mes amis, donc ce n'est pas comme si « accompagner » Amerigo à travers mon appartement me posait problème.

J'en profite pour admirer tout le monde. Deck est un appel au viol, déguisé en Jack Sparrow, avec la barbe authentique (si, si, il a tenu à se la faire pousser) et une perruque assez parfaite. Matthew et Charles sont respectivement en Han Solo et Abraham Lincoln, tandis qu'Eric est déguisé en marin, comme dans la pub de Jean-Paul Gautier. Ça rend un truc mi-ultra sexy, mi-ultra gay. Je remarque Faustine en grande discussion avec Jeremiah.

Je m'apprête à suivre Zorro au bar, parce que le concours de tequila paf a commencé et que j'ai la ferme intention de me bourrer la gueule pour oublier à quel point ma vie est plan-plan ces derniers mois, quand Eric m'arrête dans ma quête.

« C'est une meuf bien Sonia ? » me demande-t-il, et à son haleine, j'ai la _légère_ impression qu'il a déjà bien bu.

En bonne grande soeur responsable, je lui laisse le choix :

« Ça dépend de ce que tu recherches : un plan cul ou une relation durable ? »

« C'est le genre de meuf à sortir longtemps avec un mec ? » me demande-t-il, à la fois plein d'espoir mais déjà sceptique.

« Pas vraiment », je réponds, faussement désolé pour lui.

La vérité ? J'en sais rien et je m'en fous, mais je sais que j'ai pas envie que mon frère sorte avec elle. Elle n'est pas assez bien pour lui.

« Alors tu ne m'en voudras pas si je te prive de sa compagnie pendant un petit moment dans la soirée », me lance-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Je ris bien fort.

« Comme tu veux, vieux pervers. »

Il sourit, et, prise d'un fou rire, je m'exclame, par dessus la musique, lorsqu'Amerigo me tire sur le bras :

« Sortez couvert ! »

À deux heures du matin, la soirée bat son plein, et j'ai tellement bu d'alcool que si je veux tenir toute la soirée il faut que je commence à boire de l'eau. Sonia et Eric dont déjà en train de se rouler des pelles sur le canapé.

À part ça, la soirée est canon. Les gens s'éclatent — il y a assez à manger, à fumer, plus qu'assez à boire, et la musique à l'air de passer crème.

On a frôlé deux syncopes et tours à l'hosto à cause de ma tête de porc un peu trop vieille dans les toilettes. La chance a voulu que ce soit un mec (Emmanuel, un pote de Jeremiah qui est en grec avec lui ou quelque chose comme ça) qui soit le premier à soulever le couvercle de la cuvette.

Nyhehehehe.

Heureusement, Emmanuel s'est contenté de vomir de dégoût (sur la tête de porc au fond des chiottes) et Amerigo a trouvé ça super drôle de ne pas tirer la chasse.

Alors le deuxième innocent à soulever le couvercle de la cuvette n'a pas été déçu non plus.

Bref.

À trois heures du matin, je vais aux toilettes. La tête de porc a viré, pas d'inquiétude. Toute seule, avec moins de bruit, je m'assieds sur la lunette des toilettes et j'éclate de rire.

Oui : je suis raide.

Je le sais aussi parce que les Louboutin ne me font même plus mal.

Alors que je me dirige vers le salon dans le but de continuer au champagne, Faustine m'attrape le bras. Elle est déguisée en Alice au Pays des Merveilles, et tiens un énorme joint dans la main. Sérieusement, si les flics se pointent, on est vraiment dans la merde. Cela dit, on est un samedi soir d'Halloween, donc tout San Fran fait la fête.

« Il est où Jeremiah ? » demande-t-elle, d'une voix un peu trop forte pour être sobre.

Tel que je le connais, il doit être dans sa chambre à …faire un scrabble, tiens.

« Je sais pas », je lui réponds. « Dis donc, Alice, t'es pas trop jeune pour fumer ? »

« Tu veux tirer un coup sur Kate ? » dit-elle en riant.

Je la regarde sans comprendre.

« Kate Moss » m'explique-t-elle comme si j'étais une demeurée, en agitant le joint devant moi. « C'est comme ça qu'on l'a appelé, comme c'est moi qui l'ai roulé »

Parfois je me demande où j'ai trouvé mes amis.

« Non merci, ça va » je réponds, hyper sceptique.

J'ai rien contre la beuh, sérieusement, et c'est normal que ça circule dans les soirées, même dans ma soirée, — et tant que ce n'est pas de la coke, je ne vais pas me plaindre — mais je ne vais pas me mettre en danger stupidement chez moi.

« Attends, attends », me supplie-t-elle alors que je cherche à me débarrasser d'elle. « Tu veux pas aller le chercher ? »

« Quoi donc ? » je demande, agacée, m'attendant à ce qu'elle me sorte un truc du style : bah, enfin, George, mon shot de tequ', je l'ai appelé comme ça parce que je vais me l'enfiler.

« Jeremiah ! » me répond-elle, en levant les yeux au ciel comme si j'étais attardée.

Ce qui est très drôle, avec Faustine (et j'ai pu le remarquer dans les soirées qu'on a passées ensemble depuis le début de l'année) quand elle est défoncée, c'est qu'elle prend tout le monde pour des cons, alors que, finalement, c'est elle qui se paie la mentalité d'une gosse de cinq ans.

Quoi ? Une gosse de cinq ans, par définition, c'est con.

« J'avais compris », je souligne au passage, en levant moi-même les yeux au ciel. « Mais Jeremiah et moi, on est pas spécialement potes, donc je vais pas aller l'emmerder. En plus, pourquoi est-ce que tu aurais envie de le voir ? »

« Mais », me dit-elle d'une voix suppliante, avec des yeux de petit chien battu, « tu sais à quel point je le trouve canon… depuis le début… »

Dieu que je n'aime pas le son de cette voix.

« Quoi ? » je demande entre mes dents, pas hyper ravie. « Mais c'est mon colocataire ! »

Je m'imagine un instant dans l'avenir, avec Faustine qui ne viendrait plus ici chez moi mais _chez Jeremiah_. Faustine qui ne connait rien aux vampires ni aux loups-garous. Faustine qui est absolument adorable avec ses cheveux miel et ses yeux verts et qui plairait carrément à mon colocataire.

Mais c'est mon colocataire ! Et mon ami d'enfance ! Même si techniquement, on pourrait parler de homard agoraphobe qui vit chez moi et du souffre-douleur de mon enfance.

« Mais je ne savais pas que tu l'aimais bien » s'excuse mon amie, un peu emmerdée par son aveu, tout à coup.

À ces mots, j'avale de travers. Wark, ça pique la gorge.

Je tousse comme une malade, pensant un moment décéder sur place.

« Maispasdutout ! » je m'indigne, quand je peux enfin utiliser mes cordes vocales.

« Alors, c'est quoi le problème ? » me demande-t-elle, et je me pose moi-même la question : quel est le problème ?

En fait, rien, j'en ai rien à faire de Jeremiah Black, on est pas lié par un contrat de mariage, à ce que je sache.

« Caaaaaat, alleeeez », supplie-t-elle, avec ses grands yeux, et sérieux, elle me fait presque de la peine.

Je soupire bien fort pour lui montrer que je désapprouve, et puis, sans réfléchir, je hoche la tête.

Son joint me fait soudainement de l'oeil, et à mon avis, Faustine est bien assez _high_ comme ça.

« File-moi ça » je dis d'une voix impérieuse en lui arrachant « Kate » des mains, avant de tirer une grosse latte.

Elle m'enlace afin de me remercier, et je fume par dessus son épaule en me répétant que tout va bien se passer. Elle me relâche et me fais pivoter vers la porte de la chambre de Jeremiah.

C'est ici que je précise que tout l'alcool que j'ai ingéré et la que la beuh, ou le shit — ou peut importe ce de quoi Kate était faite — que j'ai fumé me monte (vachement vite) à la tête.

Je me sens super légère, tout à coup.

J'ai envie de rigoler comme une folle, et la perspective d'aller chercher Jeremiah ne me parait plus si intimidante.

Je frappe deux coups, super fort, pour qu'il entende par dessus la musique. Comme mon cerveau plus très net prévoit que je n'entendrais rien de sa réponse, je colle mon oreille contre la porte.

Je n'entends toujours strictement rien, donc j'appuie plus fort mon oreille contre la porte.

Allez, garçon, réagis !

C'est à ce moment que la porte se décolle de mon oreille et que tout mon corps bascule en avant. Par un réflexe qui a plus ou moins résisté à la beuh, une de mes jambes fait un pas en avant pour me stabiliser. Mais, manque de bol, je perds à nouveau mon équilibre — franchement, c'est lourd, une jambe.

Je suis arrêtée dans ma chute par un corps dur, qui me remet dans une position verticale.

« Trick or treats ? » je dis, une fois sur mes deux pieds, _beaucoup plus fort_ que je ne le voulais.

Dans mes mains, j'ai le joint — Kate — et la bouteille de gin que m'a laissée Faustine.

Cimer.

Jeremiah fait un pas en arrière dans sa chambre, vachement surpris. Il rit en voyait mon choix de bonbons.

Hésitant entre rire et honte, je choisis de rigoler toute seule devant l'étendue de ma stupidité. Franchement, je me fais trop rire. Je suis géniale. Je pourrais me marier avec moi-même, tiens.

À travers le brouillard de mon cerveau, je le vois qui me fais un sourire attendri, et je perds toute envie de me mettre en avant. J'ai oublié pourquoi je suis venue, et je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi vraie lorsque je lui avoue d'une voix pâteuse :

« Écoute, j'ai un peu abusé avec les substances illicites ce soir et je ne veux pas savoir qui est dans ma chambre en ce moment …est-ce que je peux faire une sieste dans ton lit ? »

Il a l'air un peu surpris par mon ton parfaitement sérieux.

Quoi ? Je n'aime pas particulièrement reconnaître mes faiblesses.

« Bien sûr », me dit-il. « Il reste du monde ? »

Sa question fait remonter des souvenirs récents et je lui dis :

« Faustine voulait te parler… mes frères dorment ici et je pense que Sonia et Clara vont repartir avec les premiers trams. Après, je ne sais pas trop. »

Je crois que j'ai atteint mon maximum parce que le sol se rapproche, se rapproche, se rapproche et …quelque chose ou quelqu'un me rattrape.

La dernière chose dont je me souviens, c'est de ma voix qui murmure dans un soupir fatigué « réveille-moi dans une heure ».

…

« Cathy, il faut se réveiller… »

J'émerge difficilement d'un sommeil de plomb, et la tête ensommeillée de Jeremiah est la première chose que je vois.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » je demande, pas ravie qu'on m'ait tiré de ma sieste.

Jeremiah est sous sa couette, visiblement en caleçon.

« Quatre heure et demi » me répond-il, avec sa voix du matin, rauque et cassée.

« Trop cool ! » je m'exclame, soudain revigorée.

Je me lève et constate que Jeremiah a eu la bonne intuition de ne pas me déshabiller pour ma sieste. J'ai même encore mes cuissardes.

Je sors de la chambre, et mon appartement n'est pas aussi sans dessous dessous que je l'avais craint. Sur la petite terrasse où on se les gèle, Sonia, Clara, Faustine, mes frères (sauf Matthew, qui doit dormir dans ma chambre) et Amerigo jouent au poker, et le reste des invités est parti.

Je suis un peu engourdie par ma sieste, et l'idée d'aller attraper la mort sur mon balcon ne me botte pas plus que ça.

Je retourne dans la chambre de Jeremiah, qui se brosse les dents dans la salle de bain, en caleçon. Pour l'attendre, je me pose sur le bureau, en face de son lit. J'observe plus ou moins discrètement la musculature de son dos. Quand il a fini, il vient s'asseoir en face de moi, en silence.

« Merci de m'avoir couchée, j'étais pas vraiment au top, tout à l'heure » j'avoue.

« J'ai vu ça » me dit-il en souriant.

Je le regarde, et je sais que ce n'est pas la première fois que je le dis, mais Jeremiah n'est pas un si grand loser que ça.

Lui aussi m'observe, et je contemple ses yeux verts qui me sondent, et ses sourcils noirs se froncent légèrement.

D'un coup, avant que je comprenne ce qui m'arrive, Jeremiah se lève, m'attrape le cou dans un mouvement doux et fiévreux à la fois. Il ne m'embrasse pas tout de suite, j'imagine qu'il attend de voir si je m'échappe de sa poigne, ou peut-être tout simplement qu'il hésite. Comme je le regarde sans rien dire, légèrement sonnée, il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Happy Halloween !

* * *

* Je vous rappelle qu'aux USA, la majorité est fixée à 21 ans; Catherine et ses amis ont environ tous 19 ans.

* * *

 **Alors, comment vous trouvez ce chapitre ? Et comment vous imaginez la suite (ça m'amuse de voir vos théories, franchement parfois y'en a qui me font hurler de rire) ? Vous appréciez les nouveaux personnages ? Dîtes moi tout !**

 **Bisoux !**

 **Et mes cours commencent à clairement s'alléger, je devrais commencer à poster plus et plus souvent. Mais merci à Caromaqpro qui m'a rappelée à l'ordre pour la mise à jour d'aujourd'hui.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello guys, ça fait presque trois mois que je n'ai pas posté, je suis vraiment désolée. Mais voilà, maintenant je suis en vacances, et on va tenter de reprendre un rythme correct.**

 **Petit** ** _disclaimer_** **: Je me décide enfin à classer cette fiction en rating « M », peut-être plus à cause du chapitre suivant que de celui-ci. Non que je fasse des passages érotiques ou à caractère pornographiques, je ne suis pas douée pour ça et je ne trouve ça ni forcément facile à écrire (on se rapproche parfois de la mauvaise littérature érotique, style** ** _50 shades_** **) ni particulièrement intéressant. En revanche, je vais aborder des thèmes qui sont encore assez tabous dans les prochains chapitres et quand même, il y a des passages sensuels et plutôt cru donc si vous êtes vraiment une âme sensible, abstenez-vous. Cela dit, je pense que c'est quand même très accessible.**

 **Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez.**

* * *

J'adore la peau. L'odeur de la peau. Le velouté de la peau. Son goût. Son aspect. Le glissement de mes doigts sur la peau du cou de Jeremiah résonne d'une harmonie soyeuse, et embaume d'une fragrance douce-amère. Jeremiah me pousse contre le cadre de la porte de la salle de bain, et on s'écrase tour à tour dessus, perdus dans des expirations lourdes et dans des mouvements maladroits. Jeremiah embrasse avec la langue, d'une façon à la fois approfondie et précipitée qui semble impossible à décrire.

C'est agréable. Je dois avouer que je me délecte de la chaleur et de l'urgence de la situation.

Je suis bien là, avec lui, dans cette pièce, et la courbe ses lèvres vient bientôt se poser sur mes mâchoires pour les embrasser. Quand il m'embrasse, il n'a pas son expression habituelle, pleine de cynisme et de hauteur, ce qui dans mon état pas très net, me fais plaisir. Oui, _plaisir_. Et c'est bizarre, parce que mon cerveau ne me crie pas « MAIS BON SANG MA VIEILLE, C'EST JEREMIAH, LÀ, JE-RE-MIAH BORDEL »; mon cerveau me dit simplement de passer mes mains et mes lèvres sur sa peau jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

Je me rends compte que je suis tellement puissante quand je me sens désirée, j'ai l'impression que je pourrais conquérir le monde.

Il déboutonne la chemise que je porte et qui lui appartient et vient poser sa bouche sur mes clavicules, ma gorge, mon décolleté, puis la courbe de mon abdomen, mon nombril. Il est uniquement vêtu de son caleçon, et je vois toute l'étendue de sa peau lisse et veloutée.

Je la contemple de près. Il y a des grains de beauté sur ses épaules, sa peau est très mate, elle paraît dorée dans la lumière de la salle de bain, et je laisse mes mains continuer de l'explorer. Alors que je m'apprête à les passer sous l'élastique de son caleçon, Jeremiah porte une main nerveuse, celle qui était sur ma nuque, à ses hanches.

« Attends » me chuchote-t-il.

Je continue de passer mes paumes plates sur son torse, et ma bouche est sur la sienne.

« Quoi ? » demandé-je dans un souffle, alors que j'aspire sa lèvre inférieure dans ma bouche.

Je me recule un peu, mais garde mes mains sur son corps.

Il ferme les paupières très fort, plonge son regard dans le mien et expire dans un souffle rauque :

« Je n'ai jamais … »

…

Jeremiah, vierge ?

Il me sonde, alerte, attendant ma réaction.

« J'ai une idée », dis-je.

Je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds, l'embrasse un peu trop longtemps, et me dirige vers la baignoire. Je tourne le robinet de gauche dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre.

Je retourne dans la chambre en le suivant des yeux, et je m'assois sur le lit pour commencer à délasser mes cuissardes. À la moitié de la première, il vient m'aider, et je finis par le laisser faire.

Je ne suis pas le genre de personne à m'asseoir et à parler de la première fois. Je ne vais pas lui dire « alors, mon chou, t'inquiète pas ça fait pas mal ». Si on est là on est, alors c'est qu'il en a envie et si non, il peut toujours me dire stop. J'en ai rien à foutre de ses états d'âme, on est là tout les deux, et on peut chacun combler nos désirs sensuels alors pourquoi se priver ?

Et je sais que je ne suis pas tout à fait sobre, mais j'ai quand même pas mal dessaoulé. Et curieusement, l'envie de Jeremiah, de sa peau, de sa bouche, de ses mains, de son sexe, n'est pas passée. Il est devant moi, à genoux, à s'affairer méticuleusement sur les lacets de mes bottes, les front plissés par la concentration, les sourcils froncés, et je suis frappée par le paradoxe de sa carrure sculpturale, imposante, quelque part effarante et des plissements adorables de son front.

C'est à ce moment que mon cerveau se rallume et que je prends conscience d'une chose totalement curieuse : j'aime bien Jeremiah. Il est serviable, il ne fait pas d'histoire et il embrasse bien.

Quand il a fini, il me retire mes bottes, mes bas, et m'embrasse les chevilles, la peau sensible du mollet, le creux du genoux, et s'arrête lorsque je suis rattrapée dans ma réflexion par le contact de ses lèvres sur l'intérieur de ma cuisse gauche, et que je lâche un grognement inattendu.

« L'eau va déborder » chuchote-t-il gravement contre ma peau. « Tu comptais prendre un bain ? »

Je me dégage de son emprise, et lorsque je me retourne vers lui, son immense corps doré me fais face, et je perçois un éclair de malaise sur son visage. Il se sent exclu de mon monde et ses yeux révèlent ce que je sais déjà : il ne va même pas chercher à me dissuader de me détacher de lui. Je me figure que, sans expérience, quand on se sent indésirable, on a l'impression que le ciel nous tombe sur la tête. Comme ce n'est pas le cas, je m'approche de lui, et je lui explique sérieusement :

« C'est assez simple : tu n'as jamais couché avec une fille, et moi je n'ai jamais fait l'amour dans un bain »

C'est presque vrai.

Il me sourit avec ses yeux malicieux que — je m'en rends compte maintenant — j'adore.

Je lui prends la main et j'enlève mon soutiens-gorge, et ma jupe taille haute, et ma culotte. Il enlève son caleçon, et on plonge ensemble dans l'eau chaude.

Quand j'ouvre mes paupières, les repères me reviennent lentement. J'ai chaud, parce que Jeremiah me serre dans ses bras. Je suis nue, et dans la chambre de mon colocataire.

Et merde.

Coucher avec son colocataire. Je ne sais pas vous, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit l'idée du siècle. Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne m'avez pas retenue ?

Je regarde l'heure sur le radio-réveil de Jeremiah (sérieusement, qui possède encore un truc pareil en 2015 ?), et il est 9h du matin. J'ai du dormir trois heures, parce qu'on s'est couchés vraiment tard hier soir — tôt ce matin. Je me dégage de l'étau des bras de Jeremiah, me lève, enfile ma — sa — chemise d'hier, ma jupe, et je m'attèle à la dure tâche de remettre mes bottes, afin d'éviter d'éveiller les soupçons de ceux qui ont dormi ici.

Si je me fais cramer en sortant de la chambre de Jeremiah, je suis fichue.

Je lace mes chaussures soigneusement, et des flash-backs de la veille me reviennent.

Jeremiah, étalé sur mon corps immergé dans les eaux du bain, qui passe ses mains sur mon visage, l'air éperdu, avant de m'embrasser. Des baisers longs, mes mains sur son dos, la série d'orgasmes inespérés, mon soulagement qu'il ne remarque pas ce dont je suis affreusement complexée depuis mes quinze ans.

Le dos massif de Jeremiah se meut sous les draps, et je n'en suis qu'à la moitié de ma chaussure. Merde.

Bon. De toutes façons, il y a bien falloir qu'on se parle un jour ou un autre.

« B'jour » me dit-il de sa voix rauque du matin, qui me surprend à chaque fois.

« Bien dormi ? » je demande, essayant d'être un peu sympa, parce que la seule chose que j'ai envie de faire là tout de suite, c'est de m'enfuir.

J'ai horreur des conversations sur l'oreiller, ça me troue le cul.

« Oui » me dit-il simplement, et, comme il n'ajoute rien, je lève la tête.

Je ne devrais pourtant pas être surprise de son laconisme. C'est plutôt habituel chez lui. A quoi m'attendais-je ?

« Tes cils sont roux ? » demande-t-il, franchement surpris.

Merde.

Merde.

Ça, c'est MON secret. Personne ne le sait, et je voulais que ça reste mon secret à moi.

J'ai envie de le frapper. Pourquoi est-ce que je me suis démaquillée hier soir ? La maniaque en moi me répond que c'est pour le bien-être de ma peau, mais je sais aussi que j'ai pas pensé qu'il pouvait me découvrir comme ça. Personne n'a le droit de savoir qui je suis vraiment, personne ne doit découvrir …

« Non », je réponds, d'un ton tellement froid qu'il ne renchérit pas.

Cette technique marche quasiment à tous les coups. Si vous êtes dans une position où vous aller devoir avouer un truc qui ne vous plaît pas, répondez simplement « non » avec l'air très énervé, voir agressif. La plupart du temps, ça bloque les gens.

Jeremiah reste silencieux, mais continue de me regarder.

Quand j'ai presque fini de lacer mon autre chaussure, il me demande, préoccupé :

« Catherine, pourquoi moi ? »

Je lève la tête, surprise.

« Je veux dire, j'avais cru comprendre, déjà, que tu étais avec un mec en Master 1, et qu'Amerigo te plaisait. Je croyais que tu ne m'aimais pas »

J'ai envie de répondre que ce qu'on a fait cette nuit ne nous engage absolument à rien, même pas à nous apprécier. Que je ne suis pas fiancée à mon mec de Master 1, dont le prénom ne cesse de m'échapper. Qu'Amerigo est vraiment canon et que je n'exclus absolument pas l'idée de me le faire. Mais la façon dont il regarde mes jambes avec un petit air triste fait naître le dernier millimètre cube de compassion que je possède quelque part dans mon coeur.

Il enchaîne, les yeux toujours rivés sur mes jambes :

« Tu pourrais avoir qui tu voudrais ! Tout le monde te considère comme la fille la plus belle de tout le campus, tout le monde me demande de venir ici pour te voir, tout le monde voudrait (il fait une pause, les yeux toujours perdus dans le vide)… je ne sais pas … se pendre à tes lacets », conclut-il en me regardant les nouer.

« Ça les abîme » susurré-je avec un sourire.

Je me campe sur mes hauts talons, et je regarde Jeremiah dans les yeux.

« Va te regarder dans le miroir, Jeremiah. La beauté c'est la conscience de son pouvoir de séduction. »

Ce sont les derniers mots charitables qu'il entendra de moi pour aujourd'hui. Je sors de la chambre, et je range une bonne partie de la matinée avec Jeremiah, en silence. Je n'ai aucune envie de parler de ce qu'il s'est passé.

Faustine, Amerigo, Charles et Eric ont dormi sur le canapé-lit, et dans ma chambre, Matt doit être occupé à faire un sudoku.

Le sol est dégueulasse, mais à part ça, seuls les bouteilles vides, les cendriers pleins et les verres trainants un peu partout, l'appart est sauvé. Je commence à m'attaquer aux bouteilles et aux verres, et au bout de dix minutes, Jeremiah vient m'aider et commence à passer la serpillère dans la cuisine. Il est seulement vêtu de son 501 et je dois me concentrer sur l'erreur monumentale que j'ai faite cette nuit pour ne pas contempler les muscles de son dos.

Puis, comme je fais du bruit avec l'aspirateur, les quatre dormeurs du salon se réveillent avec des geignements. Faustine, qui est la seule à dormir sous la couette, ouvre grand les yeux. « Merde » doit-elle se dire. Ce n'est pas le genre de Faustine de dormir avec quatre mecs, même si je suppose que c'est elle qui a insisté pour avoir la couette pour elle seule. Si elle se sent mal à l'aise, elle n'en laisse rien paraître et me demande d'un air léger si elle peut utiliser la salle d'eau.

J'acquiesce avant de lui dire d'attendre un moment. La dernière chose que je veux, c'est qu'on découvre ce que j'ai fait cette nuit. Je rince la baignoire, ramasse les fringues de Jeremiah au sol en me maudissant intérieurement de jouer à la femme de ménage, mais c'est pour la bonne cause. Les pièces sont niquel au bout de trois minutes, et je me console en contemplant mon efficacité.

« C'est bon ! » je hurle à mon amie, qui entre quelques secondes plus tard.

Avec mes frères et Jeremiah, on finit de tout nettoyer avant midi et je propose une après-midi lose affalés devant la télé avec des pizzas. Comme tout le monde manifeste un intérêt certain, je commande la livraison par téléphone et je vais ranger ma chambre. À ma grande surprise, Deck est aussi allongé dans mon lit, dormant à poings fermés, près de Matt, qui lui, est en train de finir le rubik's cube qui trainait sur la table de chevet que je n'utilise jamais.

« Debout ! » je m'écrie en ouvrant les rideaux puis la persienne. « Ça sent le bordel français ici ! ».

Matt me fait un clin d'oeil en comprenant ma référence (on a tout les deux lu _An American Childhood_ l'été dernier) et Deck grogne dans son sommeil, avant d'entr'ouvrir de petits yeux.

« Deck ! À la douche » j'ordonne, en lui balançant une serviette de toilette propre à la figure.

Machinalement, il prend la serviette, et m'obéit. Quand il est sorti et que j'entends l'eau couler, je demande à mon frère :

« Je croyais que tu détestais Deck ? »

Matthew prend une grande inspiration.

« C'est un énorme connard et j'ai toujours su qu'il allait te foutre dans la merde. Mais il était tellement mal hier que j'allais pas le laisser dormir sur le sol. »

« Awwwww, c'est qu't'es un coeur tendre en fait ! » je le chambre.

Matt ris.

« En revanche, je te conseillerai de changer les draps ».

J'ouvre de grands yeux et mon esprit déplacé et éternellement salace imagine mille et une chose que je ne pourrais répéter ici sans rougir (c'est une blague, hein, je ne rougis de rien; mais si je vous décris tout ce que j'imagine maintenant vous allez tomber dans les pommes) avant qu'il n'ajoute :

« Il s'est à moitié vomi dessus »

Je soupire de soulagement. Mon frère hausse un sourcil sarcastique, avant de rassembler ses affaires et de rejoindre les autres dans le salon. On se met _Star Wars V — L'Empire contre-attaque_ , et on bouffe notre pile de pizza dans une léthargie post-cuite pas tout à fait désagréable.

Vers dix-huit heures, Deck, Faustine et Amerigo décident de partir, et une demi-heure plus tard, mes frères sont près à prendre la route. Je les accompagne à la porte.

« Pas de connerie sur le chemin du retour ! Et c'est Matt qui conduit, je sais que c'est lui qui a le moins bu »

« N'importe quoi » affirme Eric en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture.

Charles se marre.

« Salut Jer » lui lance Eric en lui faisant un hug rapide. Je remarque, alors que c'est au tour de Charles, qu'il est moins tendu, moins crispé, que lorsque je l'ai revu en juin dernier. Ça fait presque six mois. Il n'est pas à l'aise dans les bras de mon frère, c'est sûr, mais c'est moins manifeste qu'avant. Je ne sais pas si je le remarquerais distinctement si je le rencontrais maintenant.

Matt lui serre la main, ce qui paraît super gênant, mais mon frère n'est lui-même pas le champion du contact avec les autres êtres humains.

Je ne referme pas tout à fait la porte pour les voir descendre :

« On se voit bientôt ! »

« À Thanksgiving, probablement ! C'est dans trois semaines ! » me crie Charles du palier d'en dessous.

« Je t'aime ! » me crie Eric, d'une voix mélodramatique.

S'il en fait tout un cirque, je sais qu'il le pense vraiment.

« Bisoux ! » je hurle, me foutant complètement des voisins, qui n'ont sûrement pas appréciés la fête d'hier.

Quand je referme doucement la porte, mes yeux plongent immédiatement dans ceux de Jeremiah, qui me regarde fixement. Comme je cherche dans ses yeux ce qu'il veut me dire — c'est un exercice courant : Jeremiah ne parle que très peu, alors, je me débrouille comme je peux — ses doigts se rapprochent des miens sur la poignée, et je comprends qu'il en veut encore.

Et honnêtement, j'ai plus ou moins évité la gueule de bois (grâce à la sieste, au sexe et à deux ou trois verres d'eau), je me sens un peu lascive, j'ai légèrement froid, et j'ai bien mangé … qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien me manquer ?

Le buste imposant de Jeremiah se dresse devant moi, et je n'y réfléchi pas à trois fois, je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas du tout tendre ni prévenant et encore moins doux; c'est un contact brutal, presque agressif, précipité.

Lorsque, nue au milieu du salon, à califourchon sur son bassin, je sens que j'arrive au bord de l'orgasme, le complexe que j'ai tant essayé de cacher éclate au grand jour.

Et au regard mi-sauvage mi-inquiet de Jeremiah, je comprends que je vais devoir lui donner des explications.

* * *

 **Alors, quelles sont les spéculations ?**

 **Au risque de me répéter, je ne suis pas Catherine ! Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais écris à propos d'une personne qui me ressemble aussi peu. J'étais beaucoup plus proche d'Annie, sa mère, autour de laquelle j'ai écris ma première fiction. D'ailleurs, si vous voulez patientez, je vous conseille d'aller lire cette histoire-là (qui s'appelle _La Banquise fond au Printemps_ ), j'ai eu de très bons retours, bien meilleurs que pour cette histoire-ci. **

**N'oubliez pas de reviewer !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour à tous ! Vous sentez cette fin de vacances qui approche ? Si vous êtes aussi triste que moi voici un petit chapitre pour vous consoler !**

 **Je tiens aussi à signaler que certains d'entre vous ont deviné son petit secret. C'était pas hyper compliqué, mais bien joué :)**

* * *

« C'était quoi - ça ? » me demande-t-il, essoufflé.

J'ai envie de mourir de honte et les souvenirs liés à un nom que je maudis depuis des années refont surface.

La destruction de mon amour-propre, de ma confiance, de mon identité. Il est la source du règne de ma prétendue prétention, de mon arrogance arriviste et de ma hauteur perpétuelle. Seul Deck est au courant.

« Pardon » je parviens à murmurer. La tension est complètement retombée, et je ne sais pas où me mettre. « J'aurais du te prévenir plus tôt ».

J'ai envie de mourir. J'ai l'impression que le sang a déserté mon visage. Je voudrais partir et ne plus jamais revenir à cet endroit.

« Catherine ? Tu vas bien ? »

Il me prend le menton avec son pouce et une phalange de son index. Je tente de garder mes yeux au sol, mais sa poigne est trop puissante et je ne trouve pas l'agressivité suffisante pour me battre contre lui.

J'ai l'impression d'être une flaque, une flaque qui ne demanderait qu'à s'infiltrer dans le sol pour rejoindre les nappes phréatiques sous la croute terrestre.

Il plonge son regard dans le mien, et j'aimerais m'y noyer sans souffrir, devenir si minuscule comme Alice au pays des Merveille qui meurt dans ses larmes.

Je me maudis intérieurement. J'ai toujours le contrôle. J'aurais du aller avec lui dans la douche. Je me suis laissée emporter par mon désir et je n'ai pas pensé à ce qui doit rester éternellement secret. Maintenant, ce dont j'ai honte est là, dehors, à la vue de tous, et surtout de Jeremiah, qui a désormais les moyens de m'affaiblir. Et je ne peux plus faire semblant maintenant. J'ai laissé le mur qui me protège se baisser, et je me déteste parce que j'ai moi-même à l'instant créé les conditions mon propre malheur. C'est ma faute.

« Catherine ! »

Il me sert dans ses bras et je ne comprend pas pourquoi il ferait ça pour moi, moi, l'incarnation de l'anormalité cachée sous un ego qui gonfle chaque jour un peu plus.

« Catherine, je suis là, dis quelque chose »

« Je - »

Je sens les sanglots qui viennent faire des noeuds dans ma gorge, qui passent et repassent les uns dans les autres, et voilà, je pleure, j'ai honte, les larmes traîtresses roulent sur mes joues brulantes d'embarras.

Ça fait quatre ans que je n'ai pas pleuré. Et je me sens comme l'enfant que j'étais alors.

Jeremiah me caresse les bras avec ses mains et la peine reprend le dessus. Je tente de lui expliquer sans trop perdre mes moyens, car il a déjà remarqué que je suis en train de pleurer :

« Je suis, heu, je suis comme ça »

Jeremiah me contient, il retient ma honte et mon chagrin dans l'étau de ses bras, ce qui l'empêche de se répandre partout.

« Comment, comme ça ? »

« Je veux dire, je …j'or- j'orgasme comme les hommes. Je suis une femme fontaine, comme on dit, tu vois ? »

Je guette sa réaction. Cet aveu qui me paraît si simple est celui que j'ai le plus de mal à formuler.

Il a la décence de ne pas paraitre trop choqué ni dégoûté, car il me pose cette d'une voix si douce que sa voix grave la rend presque inaudible :

« Et, pourquoi ça te met dans cet état ? C'est très bien, non ? »

Je le regarde sans comprendre.

« Quoi ? » je coasse.

« Tu as honte de ça ? »

Je crache d'un ton méprisant :

« Je suis anormale. Bien sûr que j'ai honte de ça. »

« Je ne pense pas que tu sois anormale. Tu n'es pas comme les autres filles, c'est tout »

C'est la définition même d'anormal, enfin.

Et je refuse de comprendre pourquoi il prend autant ça à la légère. Je me sens comme l'enfant qui découvre des sujets sérieux qu'elle ne comprend pas, comme la mort ou le ciel bleu par exemple.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Cathy ? Tu passes ton temps à vouloir te distinguer des autres et tu réussis très bien, c'est ça qui te rend unique, magnifique et digne d'être appréciée. Pourquoi est-ce que ça changerait, maintenant ? »

Je ne comprends pas comment il peut être aussi détendu, en train de disserter sur mon anomalie, nu, en me serrant dans ses bras dans le salon, je ne comprends pas comment il peut être aussi calme, et utiliser des tournures de phrases comme « digne d'être appréciée » alors que mon traitre corps vient de lui révéler une des mes plus grandes failles.

« Tu veux dire que ça ne te dégoûte pas ? »

« Mais non, enfin ! »

Mes yeux dérivent vers d'autres lieux, vagabondants comme mes pensées qui retrouvent cette nuit maudite que j'aurais envie d'oublier. Sa voix me rattrape quelques instants plus tard.

« Est-ce qu'on t'a fait penser que c'était sale ? Ou que tu devrais avoir honte de qui tu es ? »

Qui je suis.

Une dernière larme s'écrase sur son avant-bras.

« Non. » je dis, sèchement.

Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir insister. Je crois qu'il va laisser tomber mais il me dit, en passant ses mains sur ma taille :

« Écoute, Catherine, j'aime ton corps exactement comme il est, jamais tu ne devrais avoir honte devant moi de cette …caractéristique. Si c'est comme ça que tu ressens du plaisir, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu devrais le cacher »

Alors, comme une enfant dont le père vient de lui dire qu'il est fière d'elle, déboussolée et emportée par un élan pathétique de reconnaissance que je n'admettrai jamais, je me jette sur lui pour recommencer.

C'est vous dire à quel point je suis dérangée.

Somnolente, allongée sur le ventre dans le lit de Jeremiah, je peux sentir ses doigts qui caressent la peau de mon dos.

« Comment tu faisais avec les autres ? » me demande-t-il en chuchotant.

« Je me retenais… » je lui avoue, d'une voix trainante. « Ce n'était pas forcément frustrant à chaque fois, dans la mesure où j'y prenais du plaisir, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec …toi. »

« Je trouve ça sexy » me confie-t-il, mi-endormi, mi-hilare. « Comme ça je sais que tu aimes ce qu'on fait »

Je souris, et sur ces belles paroles, j'aurais presque envie de m'endormir moi-même.

En soupirant de bien-être, je me souviens de qui je suis. Catherine Clearwater, qui ne s'ouvre à personne, Catherine Clearwater, qui a souffert pendant son adolescence et qui sait à quoi s'en tenir désormais. Catherine Clearwater, qui ne laisse jamais aucune faille sans défense, Catherine Clearwater, qui ne révèle à personne son secret.

Il est trop tard.

Je sens le masque de rigidité durcir mes traits, et je me lève lentement du lit de mon colocataire.

Je ne dors jamais avec personne. La nuit dernière était une exception grave et une erreur que je ne commettrai pas deux fois. Je ne suis pas en couple avec Jeremiah. Je ne suis en couple avec personne. Le fait qu'il connaisse plus de moi que quiconque (excepté Deck) dans mon entourage n'excuse rien.

Je me lève difficilement, et je l'entends râler, mais ma décision est sans appel.

« Bonne nuit » lui-dis en sortant.

Le lendemain, j'ai décidé d'oublier radicalement ce qu'il s'est passé entre Jeremiah et moi hier et avant-hier. Je crois qu'on est tous d'accord ici pour dire que c'était une énorme erreur, donc vous comprenez pourquoi. Quand, vers huit heure, il sort de sa chambre et vient me faire un bisou dans le cou, je lui montre les crocs :

« Tu fais quoi, là ? »

Décontenancé, il me répond d'une voix plate :

« Heu, je t'embrasse »

Je m'attarde quelques fractions de secondes sur sa voix rauque du matin qui enrobe le mot « embrasser » à merveille, mais je ne me laisse pas attendrir.

« Non, tu me m'embrasses pas. Nous ne sommes pas en couple, nous sommes colocataires. Ce qu'il s'est passé hier était une sale connerie, et je pense qu'il serait raisonnable qu'on passe à autre chose ».

Je vois à sa tête qu'il n'est non seulement pas bien réveillé mais également complètement perdu.

Tant mieux. La chute n'en sera que plus abrupte.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu m'as très bien entendue. On va tous les deux tirer un trait sur ce qu'il s'est passé hier et continuer à coexister comme deux colocataires parfaitement normaux »

« Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens. On ne peut pas être normaux, on a couché ensemble et j'ai découvert que tu étais une femme fontaine. »

Encore ce mot. J'ai envie de le frapper.

La rage me fais serrer les poings et j'ai l'impression que mes jointures vont éclater, mais je tiens bon.

Il en parle ouvertement, comme ç a, alors que c'est quelque chose de très intime pour moi. Il sait que lorsqu'il prononce ce mot, je peux me mettre dans tous mes états. Je décontracte mes doigts, car non, je ne cèdera pas à la colère.

Autant être méchamment réaliste, vous et moi on sait que si je me mets à crier, il va non seulement croire que ce sujet me tiens à coeur (alors qu'on sait très bien que c'est faux), mais en plus je vais me couvrir de ridicule.

C'est la fierté qui me calme.

Je hausse le ton, en restant douce et ferme, mais ma fureur transparait dans ma voix et dans mes yeux comme le poison pourrait sortir de la langue d'un serpent à sonnette.

« Jeremiah. Ce qui a pu exister ici », je mime l'espace entre nous « est complètement révolu. Je ne veux plus en entendre parler. Et je n'aime pas proférer de menaces, mais je te préviens que tu le regretteras si tu oses en reparler devant quiconque. »

Il bâille, puis, les yeux franchement ouverts cette fois, me lance d'une voix froide, avant de retourner dans sa chambre :

« Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire. Que tu présupposes que je violerais ton intimité de cette façon, ou que tu imagines qu'on puisse retrouver la relation qu'on avait avant. Tu te fourvoies jusqu'au bout, Catherine. »

J'entends la porte de sa chambre claquer fort, et je reste ainsi, les bras ballants, dans la cuisine. Est-ce que je viens de perdre cette dispute avortée ? Il n'y a d'ailleurs que lui pour utiliser des mots tels que « fourvoyer » alors même qu'on se crie dessus.

Je commence à broyer du noir et à me lamenter parce que je ne vais pas dormir cette nuit, mais en fin de compte, j'ai eu ce que je voulais.

Jeremiah ne va en parler à personne, et je vais garder cette ferme suprématie que je tiens sur toute chose.

Les deux jours suivants, je vois à peine Jeremiah, qui bosse dans sa chambre comme un taré, tandis que je passe ma vie dans le grand bassin, car les compétitions inter-universitaires approchent. Quand on se parle, c'est pour que je lui envoie des remarques blessantes ou méprisantes, et lui me traite avec le même silence assourdissant qu'à l'accoutumée.

Le vendredi soir, je suis en train d'éplucher mes poivrons et alors que nous ne nous parlons plus, et que nos repas sont préparés séparément et pris séparément, il m'apostrophe :

« Quand se déroule ta compétition ? »

Sa demande me prends au dépourvu.

« Mercredi qui vient »

« Je serai là », me répond-t-il d'un ton posé, de sa voix grave et ferme.

Je suis tellement surprise que je me coupe.

« Merde ! » je gueule.

Jeremiah se marre, et se lèche le pouce avant de l'appliquer sur mon doigt sanguinolant. Sous mes yeux suspicieux, la plaie cicatrise en quelques secondes.

Puis, il retourne dans sa chambre.

Bon, je me dis à moi-même. Il n'est pas bien rancunier.

Je suis hyper surprise de voir comme sa salive a permis la guérison de ma coupure, et ma méfiance s'envole quand je me rappelle la facilité qu'a encore mon père de se remettre de ses blessures. Ah, ces loups garous.

Quand arrive le mercredi de la compétition, je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, je suis assez stressée (notre coach est vraiment un connard, il nous met une pression de malade) et je pars de la maison vers 18h alors que la compèt' commence dans une heure et demi.

J'arrive sur le campus une demi-heure plus tard, et l'équipe de Stanford subit le courroux de notre coach qui nous stresse un bon coup avant de commencer à nous échauffer sur le dur. C'est vrai qu'on a nagé toute la journée, c'est pas le moment de commencer les longueurs.

Après mes séries de pompes et une sérieuse remise en question de pourquoi diable est-ce que je pratique un sport aussi compétitif et stressant, j'attrape mes affaires et je file me changer.

La compétition commence dans vingt minutes, et le coach nous a fait toute une harangue virulente sur notre capacité à battre l'équipe de Harvard qui est triple championne des compèt' inter-universitaires de natation.

Au moment où je suis complètement nue dans ma cabine et que je retourne mon sac à la recherche de mon maillot de bain, me vient une terrible pensée.

 _J'ai laissé mon putain de maillot sur le fil à linge de la salle de bain._

« Bon Dieu de merde », je blasphème à voix haute.

Mon corps tout entier se tend de stress et de ressentiment envers moi-même, tandis que, nue sous ma serviette, je vais trouver une solution à mon problème.

La compétition commence dans dix minutes.

Je demande à toutes les nageuses si elles ont un autre maillot, et seule Marjorie, qui fait du 42, me propose son aide.

Malgré tout, la bouche tordue en un rictus amer, j'essaye sa tenue, qui laisse apparaître mes seins quand je me baisse.

C'est impossible que je concours avec ce maillot là.

Je commence à être à cours de solutions et je me dis que pour une fille qui ne connait pas l'échec, je vais l'expérimenter dans peu de temps.

Quoi ? Je suis peut être géniale et supérieurement intelligente, je suis humaine. Je suis une humaine qui n'a pas dormi et qui est complètement sous stress. Putain.

Voyons, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour résoudre mon problème ?

Ils vendent des maillots de bain à l'entrée de la piscine !

Je sautille, toujours en serviette, jusqu'aux tourniquets de l'entrée, et me fais arrêter par deux vigiles qui me remettent _manu militari_ (enfin presque) aux vestiaires.

Toute personne qui n'est pas correctement habillée ne peut se presenter dans le hall principale de la piscine universitaire » me rappelle un des deux malabars de la police du campus.

« Mais Albert, » je me plains à celui que je connais, « J'ai oublié mon maillot de bain, il faut absolument que— »

« Une tenue descente est exigée dans le hall, Cat ! La règle est la règle »

Ce connard va me le payer. Je vais le faire arrêter pour viol ou de traffic de je-ne-sais-quelle substance illicite, mais je jure sur la tête de mon frère qu'il va me le payer.

Je suis recluse dans ma cabine, en rage totale, et je commence à m'habiller en quatrième vitesse pour aller quémander un maillot de bain dans le hall d'entrée (car bien sûr dans ma précipitation j'ai oublié mon porte-monnaie …je vais devoir me montrer convaincante).

« Cathy ! » j'entends, alors que je suis en culotte.

C'est la voix de mon colocataire.

« Cathy, ouvre ! » me crie-t-il d'une voix étouffée, en tapant sur ma porte.

J'ai les seins à l'air.

« Attends, je me couvre », je lui dis.

S'il a mon maillot, je suis sauvée.

« Bordel, Cat, je vais me faire arrêter si on me voit dans les vestiaires des filles ! Ouvre cette porte putain ! »

Je m'execute d'un mouvement brusque et furieux, avant de refermer la porte aussi vite que je l'ai ouverte.

Il est en maillot, un moule-bite rouge horrible — je me retiens de rire à gorge déployée — mais il a mon précieux dans sa main gauche. Il n'a sûrement pu entrer dans les vestiaires qu'au prix de cette chose rouge horrible.

« Ton maillot » me dit-il en me tendant le bout de tissu en lycra noir dont l'absence m'a causé tant de souci. « Tu l'avais oublié dans la salle de bain ».

Je ne peux pas l'attraper. Mes deux mains sont sur mes seins et si j'en tends une, je vais devoir lui en montrer un.

« Oh, épargne moi ta prétendue pudeur », devine-t-il à l'expression de mes sourcils levés. « Je t'ai déjà vue nue, je te rappelle. »

« Et alors ? » je siffle.

« Oh mon Dieu, Catherine » grogne-t-il en levant les mains. « Ta compétition commence dans cinq minutes, dépêche-toi ! »

Je tente de me retourner, mais il n'y a pas d'espace dans ces foutus cabines, surtout quand un Jeremiah Black massif en prend les deux tiers. Je finis par m'excuser de mauvaise grâce, en retirant ma culotte le plus vite possible tout en essayant de cacher tout ça avec ma longue chevelure rousse, et quand je suis à moitié nue devant lui (il fait mine de regarder ailleurs, mais on sait vous et moi qu'il est en train de me mater discrétos), il me lance :

« Tu pourrais dire merci, quand même. »

C'est vrai, je pourrais, j'ai envie de lui répondre.

« Merci, Jer », je lui réponds sincèrement, et sans réfléchir, j'accompagne ma gratitude d'une tape gentille sur le bras.

Mais ce que je voulais être une tapette « gentille » est en fait une caresse moite dans l'obscurité suggestive des vestiaires, et je sens ses yeux avides venir trouver la vision de ma poitrine nue que je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de recouvrir de lycra.

Nos yeux se croisent.

Et merde.

Il m'écrase de toute sa carrure imposante contre la porte en plastique des vestiaires individuels, et si je voulais un instant le repousser, ses lèvres brûlantes viennent sur les miennes et je change radicalement d'avis. Je pers complètement la notion du temps quand sa bouche vient s'aventurer plus bas, plus bas, plus bas, jusqu'à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait.

Quand je sors de la cabine, je suis méga en retard, mais complètement détendue.

« CATHERINE CLEARWATER ! » beugle le coach en me voyant enfin. « Où étais-tu, bon sang ? »

Je bredouille des excuses tandis qu'il me gueule encore dessus. Je suis complètement ailleurs.

« C'est toi, le maillon fort de ce relais 4x100, alors je te conseille de bouger ton joli cul sinon c'est moi que tu vas entendre ! C'est encore Boston qui domine cette saison ! »

Camille, la deuxième fille de mon groupe de relais, saute et tente, en vain, de rattraper l'équipe d'Harvard. Yale nous talonne mais Berkeley est à la traîne. Maman serait triste, car elle enseigne là-bas.

Quand c'est au tour de Jasmine de nager, la troisième de l'équipe, je ferme les yeux et tente de me focaliser sur autre chose que sur les lèvres de Jeremiah contre l'extrémité de mon corps. Mon corps est tout moite, et j'ai l'impression que je viens de courir un marathon.

Jasmine a fait du bon boulot, car Boston et nous autres californiennes sont maintenant au coude-à-coude.

Quand mon coach m'intime de me préparer à plonger, je me concentre uniquement sur la nano-seconde où les doigts de Jasmine vont venir toucher le bord du bassin, et quand je vois sa main s'abattre sur le carrelage de la piscine, je plonge, et le vide se fait entièrement dans ma tête.

Je heurte la surface de l'eau tiède et dès cet instant, mon corps se tend entièrement. Pendant les premiers cinquante mètres, je m'applique tout en me donnant à fond, et lorsqu'il ne me reste plus que trente mètres environ, j'explose tout. Je sens la bostonnaise près de moi, mais chacun de mes coups de pied, chacun de mes mouvements de bras est un pas de plus vers la victoire. Mon corps est tendu comme un arc et je sens mes muscles me faire mal tant ils se bandent. Je suis emplie d'une fureur intérieure qui me pousse à me battre comme un chat enragé.

Quand je touche le bord et que j'émerge, toute mon équipe saute de joie.

On a gagné !

J'ai gagné putain !

Pour la première fois depuis trois ans, Stanford a battu Harvard et les gradins en liesse scandent mon prénom. Je ne veux pas paraitre prétentieuse, mais j'aime beaucoup ça.

Après un « clap » géant avec mon équipe, vient le temps des récompenses et sur la première marche du podium, les jurys me remettent la coupe inter-universitaire.

On fait quelque photos, on se félicite entre nous, et je finis par rentrer, à vingt-deux heures et quelques, à la maison.

Je ne sais pas trop ce que je vais dire à Jeremiah. Je refuse de l'admettre à voix haute, mais c'est aussi grâce à lui que j'ai gagné. Grâce au maillot qu'il m'a apporté et grâce à sa …contribution pour me faire déstresser.

Quand je referme la porte, Jeremiah m'attend, assis à la table-bar de la cuisine, le diner est fait et je sens que je ne peux pas me comporter comme une connasse avec lui ce soir-ci.

Je lui dois trop, et même si je déteste ce sentiment de débiteur, je dois tout faire pour l'effacer avant de me sentir prise au piège.

« Félicitations » me dit-il en guise de bienvenue.

« Merci » dis-je en me raclant la gorge.

Je me mets à table et le silence épais et inconfortable se dissout peu à peu. On parle un peu de la compétition, des partiels, des vacances de Noël qui approchent.

Jamais de ce qui s'est passé dans la cabine des vestiaires. Jamais de ce qu'il attend de moi. Jamais de ce rien de ce qui semblerait lui importer.

On finit quand même après de long regards insistants, des regards qui sondent l'autre comme le fond de l'océan, par se jeter dessus, et par pratiquement s'arracher nos vêtements.

Une fois que Jeremiah s'est endormi bien tranquillement et que je songe à la montagne de connerie qui je viens de commettre encore une fois, je m'éclipse dans ma chambre et profite d'une insomnie précieuse pour tourner la situation à mon avantage.

Demain, les gars, je sors pour célébrer ma victoire. Mais attention, je sors sans Jeremiah !

Les semaines qui suivent, comme ce que je planifiais, tout se passe à merveille. En cours, je cartonne à mes examens oraux, et je dépense mon énergie à la piscine avant et après les cours. Et puis quand je rentre, les cheveux encore mouillés d'eau légèrement chlorée, le repas est fait, le couvert est mis, je mange comme quatre et je m'envoie en l'air après sans avoir à penser aux conséquences de mon propre lâcher-prise (oui, moi aussi je déteste ce mot, mais pour le coup ça représente parfaitement ce que je fais).

J'ai des orgasmes à répétition tous les jours, et je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien. Je me suis remise à sortir au minimum une fois par semaine, et je ne me sens plus obligée de niquer quiconque dans les chiottes à l'hygiène douteuse d'un bar étudiant. À la maison, il y a un mec qui connait non seulement mon secret mais qui connait aussi mon corps presque mieux que moi-même.

Ça ne m'empêche pas de chauffer des inconnus et d'embrasser langoureusement des étrangers, mais je ne veux plus connaître de sexe où je me retiens de jouir pleinement. Ce n'est pas que c'est désagréable, au contraire, c'est seulement que le plaisir que je ressens quand je vais au bout de mes performances est incomparable avec une baise dans les toilettes d'un bar.

Avec Jeremiah on s'engueule pas, et ça n'a pas l'air de le gêner que je fréquente d'autres mecs. On s'aide mutuellement en latin et en histoire et tout se passe comme sur des roulettes.

Je repense plus souvent que je ne voudrais l'admettre à cette soirée fatidique où il apprit ma … spécificité. J'ai honte en y repensant. Si ce souvenir me donne envie d'arrêter de coucher avec lui, ses doigts sur ma peau me font l'effet inverse.

Personne n'est au courant. Ni Faustine, ni Deck, ni Amerigo, ni mes frères. Surtout pas mes frères. Et encore moins mes parents.

Les jours passent tranquillement, et Jeremiah râle toujours quand je m'enfuis de son lit tard le soir. Il râle quand je le stoppe dans des câlins moites et lascifs, il râle quand je refuse qu'on aille dîner tous les deux, il râle quand je jette les cadeaux qu'il m'offre.

Je lui ai déjà expliqué cent fois que je. Ne. Veux. Pas. D'une. Relation.

Un lundi soir, je suis fatiguée, je rentre d'un examen de cinq heures en philosophie politique, et je pense que je me suis foirée. La table n'est pas mise et le dîner n'est pas fait. Même si la princesse dans ma tête demande en pinçant les lèvres : "et mon caviar d'aubergine alors ?", je prends sur moi et je lance à mon colocataire qui sort de sa chambre :

« Ça te va de la ratatouille pour ce soir ? »

Comme il ne répond pas, je me tourne vers lui, excédée.

Pourquoi il ne peut pas s'exprimer normalement, comme un être humain normal ? Pourquoi je suis obligée de me retourner systématiquement pour lire la réponse à ma question dans ces yeux ? C'est excessivement fatigant.

« Je pensais t'inviter au restaurant, ce soir. »

Je soupire.

« Jer, on en a déjà parlé. »

« Non. »

Tiens, voilà qui est nouveau. Monsieur daigne répondre.

« Si. On ne sort pas ensemble ! Je ne veux pas aller dîner avec toi. Je ne veux pas que tu m'offres des cadeaux. Je ne veux pas de jalousie, je ne veux pas te devoir quoi que ce soit, et je refuse de me sentir mal sous mon propre toit. Si tu veux coucher avec moi, très bien, mais ça s'arrête là. »

« Mais je refuse de te considérer seulement comme la personne avec qui je couche ! »

Je comprends ce qu'il veut dire. Cela dit, j'ai rencontré beaucoup de mecs à qui ça ne dérangeait pas qu'une fille leur serve de vide-couilles.

« Oh, relax, Jeremiah ! Je ne suis pas ta pute. Je suis …ta colocataire, avec laquelle tu couches occasionnellement. Je ne te prends pas pour un connard, et tu n'es pas en train de profiter de moi, pas la peine de culpabiliser … »

Il élève la voix :

« Tu es en plein déni, Catherine ! On couche ensemble tous les jours depuis des semaines ! Si ce n'est pas une relation, ça, alors je ne sais pas que c'est ! Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne te laisses pas faire, et pourquoi tu refuses que je t'invite au restaurant, pourquoi tu refuses les fleurs que je t'offre et pourquoi tu refuses les bons côtés d'une relation. Surtout si tu affirme ne pas en vouloir de mauvais ! »

Il ne comprends rien, ma parole ! Je tente de garder mon calme mais j'échoue lamentablement. Il m'exaspère au plus haut point.

« Je ne veux pas être la fille standard, ok ? je crie. Celle à qui on offre des fleurs parce qu'elle est très mignonne et qu'on entretient comme une belle plante ! Je ne suis pas une putain de fleur, tu n'as pas besoin de me soigner, de me bichonner, de prendre soin de moi, tu n'as pas besoin de me faire croire que tu attends de moi plus que du sexe parce que je m'en contre-fous de ce que tu peux bien vouloir de moi ! »

« Tu n'est pas un plan cul pour moi, je t'apprécie réellement ! Et je veux plus que du sexe ! »

« Et bien, pas moi ! Fin de la discussion »

Jeremiah, comme à son habitude, reste très calme et fais volte-face pour aller s'enfermer dans son antre. Je soupire. Je vais me la manger toute seule ma ratatouille, et pas de sexe ce soir.

Et merde. J'aurais mieux fait de ne pas lui demander s'il aimait la ratatouille.

* * *

 **Alors ? Team Jeremiah ou team Cathy ?**

 **Dîtes moi comment vous auriez réagi à sa place, et si vous trouvez qu'elle exagère ou qu'elle a raison :)**

 **Bises**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bon, clairement, j'ai merdé dans mon organisation. Je sais, je sais, ça fait des mois que je n'ai pas posté ... mais je n'abandonne pas !**

 **Pour vous donner une ou deux raisons : j'avais plus ou moins une trame d'histoire précise dans ma tête jusqu'au chapitre dernier, c'est pour ça que ça a été si dur de continuer à écrire comme je ne savais pas où j'allais. Maintenant ça va un peu mieux, j'ai une partie du chapitre prochain déjà écrite, reste à voir comment je vais coordonner tout ça avec l'histoire.**

 **Je vous préviens tout de suite, je ne suis absolument pas satisfaite de ce chapitre, je le trouve nul à chier, mais n'hésitez à me dire ce que vous en penser pour me remotiver. Tant que c'est constructif, ça me va.**

 **Bises**

* * *

Dans quelques jours, un peu avant Noël, Jeremiah doit s'absenter deux semaines pour aller rendre visite à ses grands parents maternels qui habitent désormais en Suisse, et j'en profite pour inviter mon meilleur ami pour un week-end prolongé. Quand Jeremiah s'en va, on se fait un hug ultra maladroit et on se parle à peine.

Visiblement, il me fait toujours la gueule, mais je m'en fous. Avec Deck, on sort, on se fait des masques, on somnole devant des dessins animés de petits garçons tout le week-end, bref, comme au bon vieux temps. Le dimanche soir, quand il doit être six heures et que je commence à considérer très sérieusement l'idée de me faire livrer tellement j'ai la flemme de faire à bouffer, Deck me demande d'un air concerné :

« Dis donc, toi, ça va ? Tu m'as l'air un peu bizarre »

Deck et moi parlons rarement de choses sérieuses.

« Hein ? Bizarre comment ?

« Je sais pas, tu me parais différente »

J'hésite. J'hésite.

…

« Je baise régulièrement avec Jeremiah depuis la soirée d'Halloween » je dis d'un ton las, en regardant devant moi.

Je _sens_ le coeur de Deck s'arrêter pendant une seconde, sans même le regarder.

« Tu rigoles ?! » crie-t-il en changeant de place sur le canapé pour me faire face.

Je me tourne vers lui, et je vois ses yeux briller à l'idée d'un potin.

« Personne n'est au courant » je dis, fermement. « Donc tu gardes ça pour toi. Si t'as l'envie pressante d'en parler, tu ne fais ça qu'avec moi »

Deck rit.

« Ok, pas de problème », m'assure-t-il. « Pourquoi tu m'en a pas parlé avant ? »

« Je sais pas »

J'espère qu'on va en rester là, mais Derek n'a pas l'air de vouloir lâcher l'affaire.

« Et alors, t'attends quoi pour me raconter ? »

« Il avait envie de moi, j'avais envie de lui, on était un peu alcoolisés, et voilà »

« Mets pas ça sur le compte de l'alcool, Cathy, toi et moi on sait que tu tiens mieux qu'une Russe »

Je ne réponds pas, en espérant qu'il va laisser tomber. Mais Deck sautille sur le canapé, tout content, l'air de vouloir dire « des détails, des détails ! »

Je soupire excessivement fort, juste pour l'emmerder.

« Je pensais que ça allait s'arrêter là, mais il en voulait encore… et peut-être que moi aussi »

Attends mais Cat » il compte sur ses doigts : « octobre, novembre, décembre… Ça fait presque trois mois ! »

Techniquement, ça fait un mois et des poussières, mais je réponds, en refusant de croiser son regard :

« Le temps passe vite »

« Mais tu baises d'autres mecs ? »

« J'en vois pas l'utilité » je réponds sincèrement.

Et c'est vrai que Jeremiah a une endurance hors de commun.

« C'est dingue » dit-il. « Je pensais pas que Jeremiah était du genre à entretenir une relation plan cul »

« Justement; il ne l'est pas. Il n'a pas arrêté de me faire chier pour qu'on aille dîner et tout le bordel, donc je lui ai gentiment fait comprendre que non, c'était pas mon kif »

« Donc vous n'êtes plus ensemble ? demande-t-il.

« Deck. On a jamais été ensemble »

« Pour une fois que tu tombes sur un mec qui serait parfait; et tu l'envoie chier. »

« C'est toi qui parles ? »

Il rit.

« Croie-moi, vous allez super bien ensemble » m'assure-t-il.

Je soupire, sincèrement lassée de ce ses remarques, en m'asseyant en tailleur.

« Je t'en prie, épargne moi ton opinion. J'ai pas envie de me caser »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il te plaquerait. Surtout que, si tu ne baises plus qu'avec lui depuis octobre, il connaît ton petit secret » me répond-il, alors que ça n'a rien à voir avec ma phrase d'avant.

« C'est pas le problème »

« Bien sûr que si ! » me répond-il. « Tu veux t'éclater, mais tu veux pas qu'il se produise la même chose qu'avec Samuel. »

Le nom fatidique. Merci Deck.

Je lui réponds d'un ton ultra sec :

« Je te ferais savoir, Derek, que ma conception de la vie a beaucoup changé depuis Sa- Samuel, ok ? Et je n'ai pas du tout envie de sortir avec Jeremiah »

« Okay » concède-t-il. « Je trouve juste ça dommage, puisque vous baisez régulièrement … régulièrement comment ? »

Je lève les yeux au ciel, lui donne une tape sur le bras.

« Enfin, Deck ! » je m'exclame d'une voix de vierge effarouchée.

« Quoi ? Depuis quand t'es plus une salope, toi ? »

Je ris aux éclats.

« Quoi, toutes les semaines ? » demande-t-il et j'acquiesce.

« Tous les jours ? »

J'acquiesce.

« Plus qu'une fois par jour ? »

J'acquiesce, et il plaque sa main sur sa bouche.

C'est en riant avec lui sur le canapé, ce dimanche soir de décembre, que je me rends compte à quel point il m'a manqué. Plus tard, dans le noir de ma chambre, je lui demande en chuchotant :

« Derek ? »

« Oui ? » me répond-il avec une voix étouffée.

« En quoi est-ce que Jeremiah est le mec parfait ? »

Il réfléchit, et quand je commence à sentir mes paupières lourdes, lourdes, lourdes, il me répond :

« Je crois qu'avec lui te te poses les bonnes questions. Le fait même que tu me demande ça, me conforte dans l'idée que c'est le bon mec pour toi. Et il faut dire que d'après ce que je peux constater, le mec a la patience d'un saint. J'en connais peu qui ait duré aussi longtemps. »

Une fois que cette phrase lancée comme une flèche flotte dans le silence de la ville, je n'arrive plus à trouver le sommeil.

Je laisse Deck partir à regrets après un troisième puis quatrième jour de sorties débridées, parce qu'il doit rentrer sa mère à Orlando pour Noël. Je sais que je le revois au Nouvel An parce qu'on a prévu de le fêter ensemble, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir un peu vide. Je retourne faire la larve dans le canapé, et je ne jette l'emballage de notre pizza du mardi soir que le lendemain matin. La semaine qui suit, je range la maison de fond en combles : je fais toutes mes machines en retard, je lave les carreaux, je récure le congélateur et je récupère mes heures de sommeil.

Je me mets à penser que depuis quatre mois je suis devenue bien plus casanière que je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé. La routine étonnamment délicieuse que Jeremiah m'a imposée m'a permis de me calmer, de devenir plus posée et moins surexcitée. Je peux désormais rester chez moi un soir sans penser que je suis en train de louper l'éclate de l'année.

Je me demande si Jeremiah m'a changée, et cette idée m'angoisse, car je ne peux accepter d'être aussi facilement influencée par quelqu'un, aussi patient soit-il. Comprenez-moi bien, j'apprécie Jeremiah, mais je n'aime pas ce qu'il produit en moi. Une sorte de dépendance sexuelle contre laquelle je lutte constamment car je redoute qu'elle se transforme en une dépendance affective, qui aurait pour conséquence que je me préoccupe réellement de lui, alors que ma seule priorité jusqu'à maintenant a été moi et moi seule, et je m'en suis toujours contentée. Je refuse de laisser Jeremiah me changer de quelque manière que ce soit. Je suis Catherine Clearwater, et je n'ai besoin de personne pour valider mon comportement ou mon attitude et encore moins mon mode de vie.

Alors pourquoi est-ce que je me sens aussi troublée, aussi hésitante ?

Dans quelques jours, Jeremiah revient et je n'ai aucune envie de me sentir comme ça avec lui. Je suis chez moi, bordel à queue !

Je retourne dans ma famille pour quatre jours où on fête Noël et l'anniversaire des triplés, qui ont 18 ans. Après plein de cadeaux reçus, deux kilos de gagnés et nombre de câlins échangés, je reviens chez moi à San Francisco. La maison est niquel et je suis ravie d'avoir tout rangé avant de partir. J'installe mes bougies près de la baignoire. Je mets de la musique espagnole douce qui susurre dans mes oreilles. Je me fais couler un grand bain bouillant qui dessine des marbrures rouges sur ma peau. Je me prélasse dans l'eau fumante en imaginant les lèvres de Jeremiah embrasser mes brûlures.

Je. Ne. Peut. Pas. Me. L'enlever. De. La. Tête.

Je décide que j'ai besoin de prendre grand soin de moi et je me fais un masque pour les cheveux, je me fais les ongles, j'exfolie et hydrate mon corps devenu presque voluptueux après les fêtes. J'imagine Jeremiah qui attraperait mes cuisses et mes seins ronds et je réfléchis sur le temps qu'il prendrait pour se déshabituer de mon corps fin et long comme une anguille. Combien de temps il prendrait pour adopter ce nouveau corps que j'ai ? L'aimerait-il davantage ? Je me demande s'il remarquerait la différence.

Et merde. Je suis accroc ou quoi ?

Ennuyée et légèrement irritée, toujours en peignoir, je me mets à défaire ma valise. La sonnette retentit et lorsque j'ouvre la porte :

« Surpriiiiise ! »

Ce sont Sonia, Clara et Faustine avec des pancakes et du champagne.

Oh, elles sont trop mignonnes.

« On a pensé que ça te ferait plaisir de passer une petite soirée pyjama entre filles avant le Nouvel An et la rentrée ! »

« Oh non les filles, vous êtes trop choupinettes ! »

Je les embrasse, et chacune m'offre un petit cadeau :

« Joyeux Noël ! »

Heureusement que j'ai des cadeaux d'avance dans la remise, sinon j'aurais été bien dans la merde. La honte.

Sonia est rentrée à Seattle, où ses parents habitent, et m'offre tous plein de masques tissus colorés qui sont pour ce soir et pour d'autres occasions. C'est une petite attention, mais ça me réchauffe le coeur. Je n'ai jamais eu d'amies, et je dois bien reconnaître que ça a ses avantages. Clara est rentrée à Hawaï, et m'offre un bracelet en argent où est scellée une toute petite ancre marine, que je trouve tout de suite à mon goût. Clara sait que j'aime les bijoux sobres et de bonne qualité, et je lui fais un énorme bisoux pour la remercier. Pour finir, Faustine me tends un plus gros paquet, celui que j'attends le plus car c'est mon amie la plus proche et qu'elle a passé ses deux semaines de vacances chez elle à Paris.

Je n'ai jamais été en Europe, et je rêverai d'y aller avec elle. Jeremiah y a été à Noël, en Suisse. Je l'imagine dans la neige, sur les montagne. Son sourire blanc et la neige doivent former le contraste le plus adorable avec sa peau dorée.

Mes doigts agrippe le paquet comme elles auraient agrippé le dos, le cou ou les bras de Jeremiah.

Je me re-connecte à la réalité.

J'ouvre le paquet avec un enthousiasme exagéré, et j'en sors une écharpe couleur écru en laine, d'une marque qui m'est inconnue, et une dizaine de petits paquets de bonbons.

« Alors l'écharpe, c'est pour affronter le froid du nord de la côte Ouest. C'est une chouette marque française, ultra chère mais ma maman bosse dans l'événementiel et elle a beaucoup d'articles de luxe en réduc', donc t'inquiète. Et le reste, ce sont des bonbons de France, qu'on peut matter ce soir devant un film. »

Je leur fais à chacune un gros câlin, et elles s'échangent leurs cadeaux entre elles pendant que je vais chercher les leurs.

Je leur offre respectivement un coffret de produits de beauté bio d'une marque britannique, Lush, un parfum Yves Saint Laurent que ma marraine Nessie m'avait envoyé il y a longtemps et un attrape-rêve artisanal de la Push, que j'adore car c'est mon père qui l'a fabriqué quand j'étais petite. La fin de la soirée se déroule dans la bonne humeur, on se fait les ongles des pieds, on se colle des masques sur la figure et on regarde _Equals_ , une nouvelle comédie romantique à la mord-moi-le-noeud soit-disant dystopique voire post-apocalyptique, puis on d'endort dans le salon en se serrant sur le canapé lit.

Jeremiah doit rentrer demain.

Je ne sais pas comment je vais l'accueillir. J'aimerai que Derek soit là pour me conseiller. Je me sens tellement peu sûre, tellement mal à l'aise, et ça ne me ressemble pas.

Les filles partent et je retrouve ma maison vide. Je tourne en rond dans l'appart avant de m'installer sur le canapé en face de la porte et j'attends. J'attends, j'attends, et une pensée en enchaîne une autre, et je me mets à penser à Samuel.

Je pars du principe que chacun vit un traumatisme qui définit le reste de sa vie : le traumatisme c'est le point de non-retour, la goutte qui fait déborder le vase, le millimètre en trop qui fait tout changer et qui sépare l'équilibre d'une vie en deux. Un avant, et un après. Pour moi, ça a été Samuel.

Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous pensent que j'ai toujours été cette fille sûre d'elle, confiante et prétentieuse, une image que j'aime donner car elle a du poids et j'aime m'appuyer sur de la stabilité.

Mais il y a cinq ans, je n'étais pas cette fille. J'étais la première de la classe, détestée et évitée de tout mon lycée. Je n'avais jamais eu de copain en arrivant en seconde, j'avais des boutons partout, j'étais frêle et maigrichonne, j'avais une natte jusqu'aux fesses et aucun ami. C'était horrible. Je mangeais seule, je n'étais pas invitée aux soirées.

Jeremiah me manque. Je me sens terriblement seule ici.

La sonnette retentit, et pendant deux secondes, je panique à l'idée que Jeremiah rentre plus tôt.

« C'est Deck ! » me dit mon meilleur ami dans l'interphone.

Dieu soit loué.

Je serre mon meilleur ami dans mes bras en me demandant avec culpabilité la raison de ma soudaine attaque de panique.

« Tu es de retour sur San Fran ? » je lui demande, éberluée.

« Comme tu vois » me répond-il avec un sourcil cynique levé. « Tu vas bien ? » enchaine-t-il quand il voit que je ne suis pas dans mon assiette.

Et comme ça, en un souffle, je tombe dans ses bras en pleurant.

* * *

 **Alors, des pensées sur Cathy ? Sur ce chapitre en général ? Comment vous voyez la suite ?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sérieusement, j'ai l'impression que tous mes chapitres vont commencer comme ça : JE SUIS VRAIMENT DÉSOLÉE !**

 **Ça fait encore des mois que je n'ai rien posté. C'est vrai que je vis à l'étranger maintenant et je ne suis plus aussi disponible qu'avant. En revanche, je vous le dis depuis le début, cette histoire aura une fin ! Je ne vais pas la laisser inachevée, même si ça me prend encore un an pour la finir (je vous rassure, ça n'arrivera pas.**

 **Alors, ce chapitre a été écrit à Noël, dans l'avion, et je l'aime déjà mieux que le précédent.**

 **Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez !**

* * *

Je passe toute la nuit dans les bras réconfortants de mon meilleur ami. On sort toute la journée parce que San Francisco à Noël, c'est franchement cool, on se bouffe des gaufres à la chantilly et on fait des attractions pour les enfants, avant de rentrer à la nuit tombante, bras dessus bras dessous.

Jeremiah est là quand nous rentrons, et contrairement à ce à quoi je m'attendais, il me serre dans ses bras longtemps, et me donne un sourire sincère.

« Comment était La Push ? »

« Super » je réponds, surprise.

Il me tend du courrier en me notifiant d'un sourire en coin :

« C'était sur le paillasson. Bonsoir Deck » enchaîne Jeremiah en lui tendant une main chaleureuse.

J'ai super chaud d'un coup, parce que vous savez, quand vous passez un long moment dans le froid et que vous rentrez dans un endroit chaud, le sang afflue dans vos membres et ça fait du bien.

Je dois avoir le bout du nez et les joues roses, parce que Jeremiah me sourit d'un air moqueur, et je me rends compte à quel point, paradoxalement, il m'a manqué.

Pas sa répartie inexistante, ni vraiment son corps, ses mains, sa bouche, sa peau, mais vraiment, sa présence. La certitude qu'il sera là quand je rentre à la maison tard le soir, qu'il aura fait le dîner et qu'on pourra discuter et rigoler tous les deux.

On a fini l'année sur de mauvaises pensées, sur des paroles dures, et je n'ai plus envie d'instabilité chez moi. Je veux retrouver la bonne entente d'avant.

Je lui rends son sourire.

Jer, Deck et moi dînons ensemble en se racontant chacun nos séjours chez nos familles respectives, et, autour d'une bonne bouteille française que Jeremiah a rapporté d'Europe, on se marre bien.

Quand Deck se lève pour apporter le dessert (on a rapporté des beignets autrichiens du marché de Noël), j'en profite pour ouvrir le courrier que Jeremiah m'a donné quand il rentré.

Je grimace en ouvrant la première, et Deck m'arrache le carton des mains.

« Oh, une réunion d'ancien ! C'est pour Sheldon ? » me demande-t-il, en faisant référence à mon ancien lycée. « Oh non, c'est pour West Campus. »

Il fait une grimace embarrassée.

Je me suis toute rembrunie.

« Un autre verre ? » me propose Jeremiah. « Qu'est-ce que tu as contre les réunions d'ancien ? »

« Merci » je réponds en soupirant de soulagement, quand il me tend mon verre plein. « Je suis pas hyper fan » j'enchaîne simplement, pour répondre à sa question.

J'espère que mon ton froid va mettre un terme à l'interrogatoire, mais Jeremiah en rajoute une couche.

« C'est super, les réunions d'anciens élèves ! Tu peux voir ce que tout le monde est devenu, et comment tout les rejetés ont évolués … »

« Évolué ? » je m'étrangle presque, le nez dans mon verre.

Deck lui jette un regard lourd de sens.

« J'ai dit une connerie ? » demande-t-il, constatant la mauvaise atmosphère qui flotte dans la pièce.

« C'est moi la rejeté » je dis, en reposant mon verre.

J'ai désespérément envie d'une clope.

« Quoi ? » me demande Jeremiah.

Deck se tourne pour commencer la vaisselle, car il sait que je déteste en parler.

« On ne se voyait pas à l'époque, mais j'étais la pire intello de la planète. J'avais pas d'ami, j'étais seule pour manger tous les jours, j'étais pas invitée aux fêtes … »

Quand je suis sortie du collège, ou j'étais une gosse plutôt normale, mes parents ont déménagé à Sacramento, et je suis rentrée en seconde dans un nouveau lycée où je ne me suis pas du tout bien adapté. Les intellos étaient vus comme des cibles, et je n'avais clairement pas la carrure pour encaisser tout ça.

Jeremiah fait une tête bizarre. Au départ, je prends ça pour de la confusion, mais il a l'air complètement tendu. Il est furieux.

Je ne comprends pas vraiment, et je continue :

« Les filles me détestaient et se moquaient de moi, et les garçons me poussaient dans les couloirs. »

« Je crois avoir compris » me dit Jeremiah, les mâchoires serrées.

Après quelques instants, il me dit :

« Regarde toi maintenant ! Tu mènes les mecs par le bout de la bite ! Et je parle objectivement, hein, Derek ? »

Je vois mon meilleur ami acquiescer et faire semblant de ne pas savoir du tout que Jeremiah et moi on a couché ensemble pendant super longtemps. Jeremiah reporte son attention sur moi :

« Comment tu t'en es tirée ? Comment tu as rencontré Deck et tous tes potes du lycée que j'ai vus à Halloween ? »

« J'ai changé de lycée après la seconde. Et j'ai rencontré Deck par mes frères »

Deck ajoute :

« Et parce qu'elle était belle ! La même qu'aujourd'hui, sans le caractère de cochon, et avec une dégaine de merde. »

Je lance ma serviette de table sur Deck, pas ravie qu'il se foute de ma gueule. Surtout qu'avec ma « dégaine de merde », j'aurais tout donné pour faire partie des cool kids et être invité aux soirées du lycée.

« Quoi ? me demande mon meilleur pote. Sinon, t'aurais pas réussi à te taper Samuel ! »

Je me tends immédiatement, comme à chaque fois qu'on parle de lui. La seule mention de son prénom me donne envie de pleurer. C'est la seule personne qui me fait perdre tout mes moyens. Je hais le fait qu'il soit capable de me faire pleurer, encore maintenant.

« Mais ta gueule ! » je crie. « Ok pour que tu te foute le gueule de celle que j'étais avant, mais parler de Samuel ? _Va te faire foutre_ ! »

Je repose mon verre de vin vide avec fracas, et je décide de carrément me barrer. Il sait très bien que je déteste parler de Samuel, et, les yeux déjà brouillés de larmes qui trahissent une fragilité que je me donne tant de mal à cacher, je quitte la pièce pour directement foncer dans la salle de bain.

Je lâche un grognement de frustration alors que je me fais couler un bain. Pendant que l'eau coule, je m'arrache presque les vêtements, et finalement, je plonge dans l'eau chaude dans l'espoir illusoire de détendre mon corps crispé.

Samuel s'est foutu de ma gueule pendant un an. Et je suis resté un an avec lui. UN AN !

Quand on s'est finalement séparés au bout de treize mois, je suis allée à une fête à laquelle mes frères étaient invités, je me suis foutue une grosse mine et je me suis jetée sur Derek, que je ne connaissais pas. Comme la pathétique chose que j'étais, je lui ai raconté tous mes problèmes, mon secret, et toute ma vie, en fait. Il m'a foutu au lit, m'a dit que j'étais très belle, m'a donné son numéro et le lendemain, je l'ai appelé, et on a couché ensemble. On s'est envoyé en l'air pendant quelques semaines, et puis il m'a emmené me refaire une vie. Chez l'esthéticienne, le coiffeur, la manucure, faire du shopping, toutes ces choses que je ne connaissais pas. Et j'ai commencé à vivre comme je le fais maintenant.

Entre Derek et moi il n'y a jamais eu plus rien de romantique ni de sexuel. J'ai trouvé en lui un égal, et j'ai avec lui la relation équilibrée qui me manquait du temps où je sortais avec Samuel.

Dans mon bain, je repense à la violence du regard de Samuel quand on s'est rendue compte que j'étais une femme fontaine, à l'injustice avec laquelle il m'a traitée, à la façon cruelle avec laquelle il a petit-à-petit réduit mon ego à la taille d'un microbe. Les larmes me montent aux yeux encore, et je frotte mes jambes, mes cuisses et mes fesses avec un gant de crin et mon gommage au sucre pour évacuer la douleur d'avoir été réduite en bouillie par le garçon que j'aimais à la folie et dont une partie de moi cherche toujours inconsciemment à obtenir n'importe quelle sorte d'accord, d'approbation, de reconnaissance.

J'exfolie ma peau avec la violence avec laquelle j'aurais frappé Samuel, celle, interdite, impuissante, impossible, avec laquelle je l'aurais réduis en poussière.

Je contemple ma peau rouge après le frottement que je lui ai infligé, et m'applique de l'huile végétale sur le corps pour panser et comforter ma peau agressée. L'enveloppe charnelle rougie commence tout juste à perdre la couleur de l'irritation quand Jeremiah toque à la porte.

« Excuse moi, Catherine. Je ne voulais mettre le sujet sur le tapis. Je ne savais pas. »

Je ne réponds rien, laissant le silence éloquent faire résonner la culpabilité dans sa poitrine.

« Cathy ? »

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Que pourrais-je ajouter ? Je ne veux pas parler.

Jeremiah ouvre la porte de la salle de bain et entre dans la pièce. Il ne dit rien. Le silence est pesant, lourd, presque palpable, il emplit la pièce comme de la vapeur blanche et étouffante.

Je le regarde, et je me lève du fond de la baignoire, nue, ruisselante, dans la légère buée de la salle de bain.

Jeremiah semble paralysé.

Seulement maintenant, je remarque sa chemise blanche immaculée, son pantalon à pince bleu marine impeccable, ses chaussures en cuir flambant neuve, ses cheveux épais et noirs coiffés aux doigts vers l'arrière. J'enjambe la baignoire, et m'approche de lui.

Chaque pas projette de l'eau sur le sol, et la fraîcheur soudaine de la pièce, contrastant avec la chaleur de mon bain, raffermis ma peau et durcis mes tétons.

Il m'observe, fait glisser son regard inquiet sur mon corps trempé, s'attardant sur les lignes de mon cou, le galbe de ma poitrine, la rondeur de mes hanches, le mystère de mon sexe, la longueur de mes jambes.

Quand je me trouve à quelque centimètres de lui, il m'attrape dans ses bras avec une brusquerie et une urgence presque frénétique, qui me surprend.

Il colle son corps au mien, et quand il saisit le bas de mes fesses avec ses grandes mains calleuses pour me soulever de terre, je lui dis, entre deux grandes respirations rapides que les battements de mon corps m'imposent :

« Je vais te salir : je suis pleine d'eau, d'huile et de savon »

Il me hisse sur ses hanche, et je sécurise ma prise autour de son bassin en croisant mes chevilles dans le bas de son dos.

Jeremiah me pose sur le rebord de la commode, à moitié sur le lavabo, et plonge ses yeux dans les miens. Sa fossette fourbe sur la joue gauche précède sa voix qui me susurre :

« Tu pourras …me laver »

Il m'embrasse dans le cou et je me redresse, la tête en arrière. Ses baisers trouvent leur chemin vers mes seins.

Il commence à déboutonner sa chemise, mais je l'arrête.

« Non » je dis simplement en le reboutonnant.

Je caresse la bosse de son pantalon et en ouvre simplement la fermeture éclair, avant de baisser juste un petit peu son caleçon, pour faire sortir ce que je cherchais.

Et quand nous faisons l'amour sur la commode, moi, toute nue et toute mouillée, lui, tout habillé et impeccable, quand il me chuchote des mots doux dans l'oreille, quand je le sens à l'intérieur de moi, encore et encore plus loin à l'intérieur de moi, quand il caresse ma peau douce et humide et qu'il embrasse mes épaules comme des trésors, alors l'estime que j'ai de moi-même grandit un tout petit peu.

Lorsque je me réveille, Jeremiah et moi sommes nus, dans son lit, et nos membres emberlificotés.

Et merde.

Je me faufile hors du lit et je file m'habiller parce que j'ai rendez-vous à la bibliothèque à 11h avec Faustine pour bosser sur un projet linguistique de français.

Ni vue ni connue, je m'habille en vitesse dans ma chambre, ne repasse pas par la salle de bain (je me brosserai les dents ce soir) et file avant que Jeremiah ne se réveille.

À la bibliothèque, je croise Derek dans l'entrée principale, qui se précipite sur moi pour me demander pardon.

Vu les 15 messages sur mon répondeur que j'ai écoutés sur le trajet, je pense avoir saisi l'idée de son petit discours.

« Ma Caaaaat, je suis désolé d'en avoir parlé devant Jeremiah. Je sais que tu déteste quand on en parle » me dit-il d'une voix plaintive, en venant marcher à mes côtés.

Ça m'arrête net dans mon trajet à pied jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

« Je t'ai raconté tout ce qu'il se passait avec Jeremiah. Comment tu as pu m'humilier devant lui comme ça ? Surtout si tu savais si bien, comme tu viens de me le faire remarquer, que je déteste quand on en parle ? »

Il baisse les yeux, et je vois qu'il s'en veut vraiment.

« Excuse moi, Cathy. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je voulais juste remonter un peu ton estime de toi en parlant de lui. »

« Mon estime de moi n'a pas besoin d'être remontée » je siffle.

Il me fixe d'un regard bleu froid, dans lequel je lis toute l'honnêteté de mon meilleur ami.

« Tu sais que je t'en veux pas tant que ça. Tu es mon meilleur ami, Deck. Mais toi et moi on est une équipe. On est pas censés se tirer dans les pattes. »

Il expire lourdement.

« Je te demande pardon. Ce n'était pas mon intention. »

Je le serre dans mes bras, et je me félicite intérieurement pour le calme et la maturité dont je viens de faire preuve. Ce n'est certainement pas la Cat de cet été qui aurait pu réagir comme ça.

Quand je me détache de lui, je remarque ses yeux fixés au loin. Je me retourne, et c'est sur une silhouette minuscule et sautillante que mon attention est retenue.

Faustine.

« Hello » me dit-elle, son grand sourire et ses yeux pétillants tournés vers Derek.

« Salut » je lui dit en lui faisant la bise. « Faustine, Derek; Derek, Faustine » j'enchaîne en faisant les présentations.

Ils se sourient. Je sais par expérience que Deck a envie de se la faire, mais Faustine est mon amie et elle est plus vulnérable que ce qu'elle veut faire croire à tout le monde. C'est mon amie, et je la protègerai de mon meilleur ami, parce que je sais exactement de quoi il est capable.

Je vous promets ! Je l'ai vu à l'oeuvre.

Avec Faustine, on finit par s'installer, on bosse jusqu'à la fermeture de la bibliothèque (2h30 du matin) mais on boucle le projet.

Sur le trajet du retour, je sens enfin l'épuisement gagner mes membres, et des étoiles dansent devant mes yeux. Mais je suis heureuse. Ce soir, je vais sûrement encore molester mon colocataire jusqu'au bout de la nuit. J'aime bien Jeremiah. C'est un super coup, et je m'entends bien avec lui. Il sait bien me manier. Mais ça, je ne lui avouerai jamais de la vie !

Je me demande ce que ce serait d'être amoureuse de lui.

J'ai jamais dis « je t'aime » à personne. En fait, je n'ai dis « je t'aime » qu'à une seule personne, et je le regrette toujours aujourd'hui. Avec Samuel, j'aimais penser que dire « je t'aime » c'était exprimer l'engagement, la loyauté, le dévouement. L'amour pour moi, c'était le serment d'un vassal à son seigneur. L'amour, c'était la soumission extrême, l'abandon total et le don absolu. Dire « je t'aime » c'était dire : « je te fais une confiance aveugle, et tu peux compter sur moi à toutes les heures du jour et de la nuit parce que sans toi, je ne peux pas exister. »

Cependant, il n'y a rien de pire à mes yeux que l'effritement du sens d'un « je t'aime ». Quand tu le dis encore et encore, et, à chaque fois que tu prononces ces deux petites syllabes, elles perdent toute la charge de sens qu'on essaye d'y mettre et finalement, elles ne veulent plus rien dire du tout.

C'est pour cela que ces mots n'ont plus jamais franchi mes lèvres. C'est pour cela que quand je rentre, vers 2h50, épuisée, après plus de huit heures de boulot, et que j'ai la ferme intention de baiser mon colocataire sauvagement sur la table de la cuisine avant d'aller prendre un bain et de me coucher comme un bébé, et qu'au lieu de ça, je vois Jeremiah se lever du canapé pour me faire face et me dire calmement « je suis amoureux de toi », je lâche tous mes cahiers par terre et mon coeur rate un battement.

* * *

 **Qu'est-ce que vous imaginez comme réaction pour Cathy ? Je suis déjà curieuse de voir vos réponses :)**


End file.
